La Bella y la Bestia
by Carismai
Summary: Una maldición, impuesta por un justo castigo, cuya única forma de romperla es el amor. Amor, en principio, más que imposible. Porque…¿quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una Bestia? KiddxLaw.
1. Prólogo

**Avisos y renuncias.**

One Piece no me pertenece, y La Bella y la Bestia, mi cuento favorito y también peli favorita de Disney, menos(jooooT_T, en ambos caso), así que no pretendo obtener ningún beneficio, sólo entretener.Como ya he comentado, adoro La Bella y la Bestia ^^…pero…eh, que soy yo, y que son estos dos…XDD…así que espero que me perdonéis más de una licencia, porque hay cosas que desde luego no corresponden con los personajes. Como sabéis, no me suelo cortar un pelo...Por cierto, que este fic se lo debo a una persona que me dio el empujoncito(jo, la de empujoncitos que me da últimamenteO.O…)y sin la cual este fic nunca habría terminado de ver la luz. ¡**_Mai Kusakabe,_** guapa, otro fic que te dedico;)!

**Comentarios:**

¡Hola! ^_^

¡Tacháaaaan! XDD,¡Sorpresaaaaaa!

Veréis…como ya he comentado arriba, Mai le dio el último empujoncito...porque es que yo llevaba ya tiempo queriendo hacer una versión yaoi de "La Bella y la Bestia" gracias también a una versión de Bleach que leí en fanfiction net, pero desgraciadamente incompleta :(. Así que yo pensé también en hacer mi versión, aunque al principio dado el respeto que le he tenido siempre a la historia, me daba como cosa...aparte, que sabéis las que me habéis leído ya que soy una puñetera perfeccionistaXD (gracias, Mai, en serio;))

Y la pareja…es que **tenían que ser ellos dos, **vamos XD. ¿A que estamos todas de acuerdo?

Eso sí, no os esperéis a Law en plan damisela, ni a Kidd más blando de la cuenta…como dije, respeto los caracteres, o al menos eso pretendo. Aparte…no me puedo estar quieta…;)

Y, dicho toooodoo esto…

Dentro, fic;).

**PRÓLOGO**

Érase una vez, en un país lejano, un joven príncipe de dieciséis años, de piel suavemente pálida y pelo color rojo de fuego, que vivía solo con sus criados en un resplandeciente castillo.

Aunque realmente ése era el palacio de verano, bastante apartado de la capital del reino, donde sus padres realmente lo habían dejado ir a vivir por una buena temporada, algo cansados de su carácter egoísta y déspota, que muchas veces pasaba la línea de la violencia, habiendo llegado más de una vez a destrozar partes del palacio real en pleno ataque de furia. Y, por si eso fuera poco, se había metido en brutales peleas dentro y fuera de la Corte…y las veces que habían conseguido evitar que se peleara como un vulgar plebeyo, luego se habían enterado de que había logrado mandar matones para "terminar el trabajo".

Hartos de soportar esa vergüenza que ya no podía ocultarse con disculpas o con dinero, habían conseguido convencerlo muy a duras penas para que se fuera a ese palacio.

Eustass Kidd, el joven príncipe, lo sabía, y realmente no podía importarle menos vivir ahí, lejos de sus padres y su hermano mayor.

Mejor, de hecho. Así no tenía que aguantar a nadie reprochándole nada, porque sus criados se limitaban, en el peor de los casos, a apartarse de su camino. Ya hacía mucho que pocos se atrevían a replicarle. Y a los dos o tres que sí se atrevían, bueno…una buena pelea de vez en cuando no le venía mal, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ese palacio estaba perdido en las montañas. A veces, cuando realmente estaba aburrido de verdad, iba directamente al pueblo más cercano y la liaba.

Total, ¿quién iba a detenerlo? ¿Sus padres? Ésos estaban realmente encantados de perderlo de vista, y él también a ellos, así que… .

Así pasaba los días, aislado y resguardado en su palacio, con todo lo que podría desear al alcance de su mano, sin preocuparse por nada más.

Hasta que una cruda noche de invierno…

El maestro de ceremonias, un chico rubio con unas cejas en espiral, que ya iba a acostarse, escuchó como unos susurros apresurados en la puerta principal.

Era la voz del jefe de servicio, un hombre moreno de piel y pelo, además rizado, y poseedor de una larga nariz, que hablaba en temerosos susurros con alguien.

-No…no, mire, lo siento…de corazón que lo siento…

-Si lo sintieras tan de corazón, me dejarías pasar. – masculló una voz de mujer, cansada.

El rubio se acercó…y frunció el ceño al ver con quién estaba hablando el moreno.

Una anciana mendiga, cubierta de harapos,a la que no se le veía bien, pero estaba claro que estaba temblando de frío. Además, sus pies estaban descalzos.

-Oye, Ussop, no seas así, joder, que hace frío – dijo el rubio.

El moreno estaba claramente en un dilema. Él tampoco quería dejar fuera a la mujer, pero…

-Sanji, ya, ya, pero…joder, si no me hace gracia, pero…le podemos dar una manta…porque como pase y la…

-¿Y esta quién es?

Ussop quedó helado al oír esa voz tan conocida.

Pero antes de que Sanji, tomando aire, fuera a hablar, la anciana se adelantó a la luz…

…y Kidd torció el gesto al ver cómo era.

No sólo iba vestida con harapos, sino que además era una vieja decrépita, esquelética, arrugada, con la nariz alargada y dos pares de viejas gafas, una de ellas sin una lente.

-No sé qué coño has venido a hacer aquí – masculló Kidd – Pero lárgate. Y vosotros, también. Tirad para adentro.

-¿Ésa es forma de hablar a una anciana? – dijo la mujer, sin alterarse.- ¿Tú sabes el frío que hace aquí fuera?

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas, vieja? Esto no es un puto hotel.

-Si lo que quieres es un pago…

Y Kidd empezó a reírse con toda la crueldad que le cabía en el cuerpo al ver que, en sus callosas manos, había, en medio de la nieve que caía, una simple rosa.

-¿Y con eso me pretendes pagar? – dio una brutal carcajada antes de gritar - ¡Tira a tomar por culo!

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos presentes pudiera hacer nada, la anciana había salido rodando.

-¡Oiga, esto ya es dema…! – empezó Sanji, ya rabioso, mientras Ussop corría a esconderse.

El pelirrojo silenció al rubio con un brutal golpe que lo tiró al suelo.

Pero antes de que continuara la pelea, la voz de la vieja fue un siseo:

-¿Es por la pinta que tengo, no? ¿Si fuera joven y guapa, me dejarías pasar?

Kidd, harto de ella, fue a cerrar la puerta y a olvidarse de la puta vieja que ya lo estaba cabreando…

…pero ella, visiblemente furiosa, la frenó con el pie, sacándolo de un tirón que lo dejó de piedra y encerrando dentro a los otros dos.

Kidd fue a encararse con la vieja, todavía más furioso.

…pero, a su pesar, notó un escalofrío cuando sintió la mano de la vieja apoyándose en su hombro, como una zarpa de hielo, mientras susurraba:

-Eres tal como he oído decir…lástima, ¿sabes?

Kidd sintió que eso le helaba la sangre, no sabía decir por qué…pero no iba a dejar que una vieja lo achantara.

-¿Lástima, por qué, vieja?

Y quedó cegado cuando un brutal estallido de luz que amenazó con derretir toda la nieve inundó toda la zona, en un brillo antinatural que brillaba siniestro pero impactante frente a él.

Pero no era lo que Kidd estaba mirando. Otra cosa, bastante más atractica

En el centro de la luz, como flotando por encima de la nieve, había ahora una bellísima joven de largos cabellos rosas y voluptuosas curvas, visibles bajo el escueto traje que la joven llevaba a pesar de ser invierno, con su piel brillando cuando los copos se comenzaron a posar suavemente sobre ella.

Tanto que el pelirrojo ignoró los gritos de los que no podían salir.

-Vaya… - dijo con una sonrisa torcida, mientras intentaba salir del pasmo. - ¿Por qué te ocultabas, guapa? Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría deja…

Pero siseó.

Ella, furiosa, le acababa de dar una bofetada.

-¿Ni siquiera ahora te disculpas, monstruo? – masculló la pelirrosa con rabia - Porque eso es lo que eres.

-¿De qué coño hablas, puta? – siseó él, muy despacio…

Pero ella no sólo no se achantó, sino que añadió, con cierto brutal pesar.

-Es igual, no pensaba perdonarte ni aunque lo hubieras hecho. Lo que he visto me ha dejado claro que no me equivocaba.

Entonces la pelirrosa chasqueó los dedos.

Y la luz se expandió, casi amenazando con tragárselo.

-Tú… -dijo Kidd con los dientes apretados, sintiendo miedo por primera vez en su vida.

Y, entonces, la luz, de pronto, _lo tragó_.

Y el aullido de Kidd cuando sintió como un brutal chispazo, además continuo, envolverle, hizo retumbar todo el castillo, atronándolo, paralizando la sangre de los que estaban tras la puerta y no podían ni saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Tsk… - masculló la bruja – A pesar de cómo los tratas, te siguen defendiendo…no son más que objetos…¿siempre los has visto así, no?

Y de pronto todo se oscureció, entre más gritos que de pronto se extendieron por todo el castillo.

El mismo Kidd sintió que se le paralizaba a él la sangre de dolor mientras notaba una brutal presión en el pecho, una presión que se extendía sin piedad por todo su cuerpo para de pronto estallar desde dentro, golpeándolo con fuerza en un violento calor que le hizo retorcerse entre sus propios gritos y el ruido de su ropa al desgarrarse, empezando por sus manos, que, tembloroso, se llevó a la cara…

…y aulló otra vez, aún más brutalmente, a medio camino entre lo animal y lo humano, cuando entendió y sintió realmente lo que estaba pasando.

Se estaban convirtiendo en garras, garras enormes, llenas de salvaje vello rojo, que llevó furioso a su rostro, aullando más cuando, al palpárselo, se dio cuenta de que era como el de un lobo, con los dientes cada vez más afilados luchando por salir en sus encías, haciéndolo pronto jadear de dolor… .

…hasta que al fin todos los gritos cesaron, acabando con él jadeando de dolor y confusión en la nieve, incapaz de moverse.

Y, de pronto, cayó a sus pies una especie de brillo, un espejo que la hechicera dejó caer, devolviéndole su reflejo, a lo que él apretó los dientes con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Ya no era humano.

Casi enseguida, la oscuridad comenzó a hacerse ahora totalmente, con la luz que rodeaba a la hechicera comenzando a desvanecerse, siendo la última luz que quedaba la pequeña rosa que le había ofrecido, flotando suavemente frente a él.

La voz de la hechicera sonó entonces, alejándose cada vez más:

-Escúchame, y hazlo bien, Kidd. Esta rosa se mantendrá fresca hasta que cumplas los veintiún años. Si eres capaz de amar a alguien, y ganarte a cambio su amor antes de que caiga el último pétalo, el hechizo se romperá. Pero, si no, seguirás siendo lo que eres ahora para siempre.

Y, con eso se marchó, llevándose toda la luz con ella y dejando a Kidd derrumbado y agotado entre las tinieblas con el único y débil brillo de la rosa.

Así lo encontraron lo que quedaba de los criados al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, la noticia no circuló por el reino, como habría cabido esperar.

Sus padres, al enterarse de los hechos, fueron a visitarlo y se encontraron incapaces de verlo así, y de cara al reino lo mantuvieron en secreto lo máximo posible, sólo diciendo que su hijo menor estaba de viaje, formándose para enderezar su carácter.

Al final,casi fue mejor así, tanto para ellos como para el reino, pues realmente era una preocupación menos.

Sin embargo esa preocupación no dejara de atormentarles de vez en cuando, aunque cada vez conforme pasaba el tiempo con menos fuerza.

Kidd, por otra parte, avergonzado, asqueado y enfurecido por su aspecto, se recluyó en ese castillo, con un espejo mágico como única ventana al mundo exterior…aunque pronto dicho espejo dejó de importarle siquiera.

¿Qué iba a querer ver fuera ahora?

Ni siquiera a sus padres, que una vez al año venían a ver cómo estaba.

La última vez ni les había abierto la puerta.

¡No quería ver a nadie, joder!

Si…si tan sólo encontrara a alguien con quien romper la maldición…

Pero…no, era imposible. Ya antes de humano no había tenido interés en las mujeres más que para atormentarlas como a todos, y éstas si lo habían aguantado había sido por su aspecto.

Así que ninguna se acercaría ni muerta, eso lo sabía seguro.

Pero…

Miraba la rosa y se mordía los labios.

¿Y si…?

¿Tal vez…?

Así pues, al pasar los años, Kidd comenzó a impacientarse, y, finalmente, perdió toda esperanza.

Porque… ¿quién iba a ser capaz de amar a una bestia?


	2. Trafalgar Law

Virgen Santísimaaaaaaa...O_O, menuda acogida, chicas...^/^, honrada me siento;).

Bueno, bueno, bueno, aquí viene el siguiente;)

Antes de nada, quisiera añadir un precioso dibujo, detalle de lg lg logpose, de ffnet(guapísima, mil gracias^^;)), que además me sirve de pie para el inicio del capítulo(ya veréis, ya)

art/The-beauty-and-the-beast-bella-Law-reading-363 437215?q=gallery%3Asweetlappin&qo=0#

Por cierto...¿a que estáis deseando saber quién va a ser Gastón? ¬w¬...XDDDD, tranquis, que creo que le va como anillo al dedo...igual que al padre...XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ehem, conjeturas aparte...dentro, capítulo;)

**TRAFALGAR LAW**

Ya estaba comenzando a hacerse de día en aquel pequeño pueblecito, perdido en medio del monte, donde se oía como una pequeña melodía, dulce.

_Esta es mi pequeña aldea,_

_Un lugar cada día igual._

_Con el sol, se levantan to…_

Melodía que fue interrumpida con un grito de susto cuando un hombre, concretamente el doctor del pueblo, atravesó la plaza del pueblo hasta aterrizar donde las mujeres estaban lavando la ropa, haciéndoles salir en desbandada.

Ajeno a todo eso, un delgado y ojeroso pero, a pesar de eso, apuesto chico moreno de piel y de pelo, con un curioso gorro blanco de manchas negras, se sentó hastiado en la fuente, con las piernas cruzadas sirviéndole de atril y sonriendo levemente al ver a la mujer que había estado lavando y cantando en ese sitio recordar que de pronto tenía algo que hacer a cosa de quinientos metros de la fuente.

Trafalgar Law, el chico en cuestión, sonrió para sí con una sonrisa levemente retorcida,suspirando cuando casi enseguida la fuente se llenó de ovejas a las que estaban pastoreando.

Bueno, pensó para sí, apartando sin brusquedad a las ovejas que se le acercaban de vez en cuando, al menos ellas son más soportables que la gente que lo miraba como con miedo y extrañeza.

Claro que ya estaba más que acostumbrado. En ese pueblo, por muy simpáticos y abiertos que fueran de puertas para afuera, en nada que te salieras de la línea, como por ejemplo no dedicarte a pastorear, sembrar o, Dios no lo quisiera, te dedicaras a algo que implicara _pensar_…

En fin. La rutina de costumbre. Había sido así casi desde que había llegado.

Además, hoy no estaba precisamente del mejor humor.

Ofreció a una de las ovejas un papel, que el animal comenzó a comerse.

Era una recomendación para ganadero. Lo ideal era que se lo comiera una oveja, ¿no?

Sonrió al oír a lo lejos las amenazas del médico, que le resbalaban.

Total, él sólo había oído lo que le había dicho hacía un rato.

_Dedícate a otra cosa, Law. Hay cientos de oficios que podrías hacer en este pueblo. No necesito ni ayudas, ni alumnos. _

No, desde luego.

Hacía cuatro años, cuando había cumplido los dieciséis, se había dado cuenta de que su vocación estaba en la medicina, y había querido, desde entonces, ser médico en ese pueblo.

Una pena que el doctor actual no compartiera su entusiasmo. Lástima.

Primero le había dicho que no podía aceptarlo sin formación, cosa de la que desde luego "él no tenía tiempo de ocuparse".

De acuerdo. Él no tenía tiempo. Bien.

Al oír eso, Law se había dedicado esos cuatro años a asaltar la biblioteca, con todos los libros que había encontrado sobre medicina y que Hiluluk, el desgarbado bibliotecario le había podido proporcionar con sus escasos medios, aparte de ciertos animales muertos que habían ido apareciendo misteriosamente para ayudarle en sus investigaciones.

Cosa a la que, realmente, su "padre" le había ayudado bastante, tenía que admitirlo.

Así que, hacía cosa de dos meses, cuando había cumplido los veinte, se había plantado de nuevo en casa del médico. En cuanto el doctor había intentado volver a salirle con esa excusa, él le había mostrado todos sus libros, de los cuales el doctor en cuestión ni siquiera había oído hablar. Aprovechando el golpe de efecto, se había quedado allí, en teoría para ser su ayudante.

Para ser su ayudante, no para que el doctor se llevara todo el mérito. Al menos, eso no lo había oído él, vamos.

¿A cuánto estará el arsénico?, se preguntó distraídamente, sin siquiera cerrar el libro al oír que el doctor, entre gritos, se acercaba.

-Tú…¡TÚ! – bramó el doctor, ensopado - ¡Tú, peligro andante! ¡Tú, especie de…! – furioso, gritó, casi a punto de que le diera un ataque - ¡DAME LA RECOMENDACIÓN!

Law ni siquiera levantó la vista.

-Es tarde, querido doctor, ya se lo ha comido la oveja. Creo que la que tengo a la derecha, pero como se mueven tanto me puedo haber equivocado.

A pesar de que los aldeanos ahí presentes estaban a favor del médico, muchos no pudieron evitar reírse, lo que no contribuyó precisamente a que el doctor se tranquilizara.

-¡Ese crío es un salvaje! – gritó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador - ¡ME HA LANZADO DE MI PROPIA CONSULTA!

Pero el chico, sin alterarse y ya definitivamente alzando la mirada de su libro, sonrió torcidamente, de una manera más que característica, antes de decir:

-A ver, yo no tengo la culpa de que, siendo como es usted médico, tenga tanto miedo de un simple bisturí como para salir gritando contra mi caballo, con lo que este, claro, le ha lanzado. A ver si va a ser usted el que me va a tener que pedir disculpas a mí, porque el pobre Bepo ha salido corriendo con un susto impresionante.

Se escucharon otras risas, aunque ahora menos, mientras el doctor parecía estar a punto de pasar a balísticos al tiempo que Law se levantaba como si tal cosa.

-¡NO HE TERMINADO DE HABLARTE, MOCOSO!

-Pues yo a usted sí, doctor.

Y con eso, caminó derecho hacia las calles del pueblo, entre murmullos de la gente, que se apartaba a su paso, entre la curiosidad y la extrañeza.

-…chico más raro…

-…no llegará a ningún lado…pájaros en la cabeza…

-Pero es guapo…

-Guapo, sí…pero da miedo…

Pero una leve risa cortó algo la tensión.

Algo.

-Shuororo. Ha sido un incidente. Ya está, doctor, no tiene por qué tomárselo así.

Law, al reconocer esa voz, ni se molestó en mirar hacia la figura de aspecto desgarbado, con largo pelo moreno lacio y despeinado y piel pálida que acababa de aparecer, siguiendo con su camino.

Caesar Clown era un científico, un poco excéntrico pero bastante apreciado en el pueblo, a decir verdad, que buscaba el bien de sus gentes. De hecho, el doctor le consultaba muchas veces.

Éste hizo un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse.

-Pero…es que…¡Usted no estaba ahí, profesor Caesar!

-No, no lo estaba. Pero usted lo estaba desvalorizando, ¿no es así, doctor?

Éste, aún furioso, se giró y se dirigió a su casa al tiempo que la gente, sin dejar de murmurar, se empezaba a retirar también.

¿Qué hacía una de las figuras más queridas de ese pueblo dando la cara por ese chico tan raro?

Law sonreía un poco, contento de que ya pareciera que fueran a dejarlo en paz.

Aunque pronto comprendió que no tendría tanta suerte.

-¿Qué lees?

Suspiró al notar tras él a Caesar Clown, que se le había acercado en dos zancadas.

¿Y a él quién le había invitado?

En fin… .

-Vaya…¿te interesa, Caesar - ya? – dijo, con aburrimiento.

-Oh, Law, soy un científico. Pues claro que me interesa un libro.

-Primera noticia que tengo. Si fuera cierto, significaría que realmente tienes algo en la cabeza, Caesar – ya.

Caesar notó como un tic en el ojo, pero se esforzó en mantener su sonrisa.

-Bueno,no eres el único que ha sacado lo que sabe de los libros, ¿sabes, moc…digo, Law?

Law suspiró, cerrando el libro y deteniéndose.

-Vale. ¿Qué quieres?

Ante eso, Caesar Clown mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, de las que reservaba para ocasiones especiales.

-Bueno. Pensé que, solo como estás, agradecerías un poco de compañía.

Y es que el pueblo entero lo comentaba. Un chico tan raro, que no sólo destacaba a gritos sino que encima no se esforzaba por tener relaciones con alguien, del sexo que fuera y de la naturaleza que fueran… .

Con veinte años que tenía, teniendo en cuenta que todos los rumores apuntaban a que su padre era rico y que él mismo tenía, por qué no decirlo, una belleza curiosa y más que apreciable, ya era para que le hubiera salido algo de quien fuera.

Aunque claro, si no era su inteligencia era su maldito carácter el que los echaba para atrás, eso lo sabían todos.

Y su maldito carácter fue el que casi hizo que a Caesar Clown lo llevaran los demonios cuando Law, con esa sonrisita que tenía, se encogió de hombros antes de decir:

-Hay gente que está bien sola, Caesar – ya.

El tic en el ojo le volvió a Clown con todavía más fuerza mientras trataba de-

-Oh, vamos. ¿En serio?

Law, sin inmutarse, echó el brazo hacia atrás y adelantó el otro…

-Si no lo capta, me lo pinto en la frente.

…y antes de que Caesar Clown pudiera empezar siquiera una pataleta, Law se había agarrado a un carro que pasaba por la calle, dejándose llevar y despidiéndose de él con una bonita visión de su dedo corazón.

Y pronto Caesar Clown, entre gritos, tuvo que moverse rápido para que los que venían no lo atropellaran.

Si no lo hicieron, fue porque una mano enguantada lo cogió justo a tiempo, retirándolo de la calle.

Mano que pertenecía a un hombre también desgarbado, que recordaba un poco a un mono, con el pelo largo y violeta y con una máscara de hierro que le tapaba parte de la cara.

Spandam era algo así como su "chico de los recados", aunque era un hombre ya de una edad más allá de la treintena.

-Bufff… Gracias, Spandam – suspiró Caesar Clown, limpiándose el polvo.

Spandam le dedicó una sonrisa servil antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido por donde había desaparecido Law. Ese crío a él no le gustaba demasiado, pero…

-Pero qué chico más desconsiderado. – masculló - Encima de que sales en su ayuda cuando te necesitaba.

Extrañamente, con eso, de pronto la expresión de Caesar Clown fue apenada.

-Shuorororo…déjalo. ¿Lo puedes culpar, con el padre que tiene?

Spandam sintió cierto escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba.

Un día, hacía ya muchos años, Doflamingo, justo el día de la muerte de su madre, había salido de su casa, cargado sólo con una mochila y largándose sin mirar atrás, sin que nadie supiera nada de él durante años. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevió a tocar su casa, porque todos sabían el…"peculiar" genio que tenía el muchacho.

No se atrevieron tampoco en esos diez años largos.

El caso era que un día, como si tal cosa, Don Quixote Doflamingo, hecho ya un hombre y casi irreconocible, había vuelto de pronto a la que había sido su antigua casa con un niño de nueve años con un gorro más grande que él cogido de la mano, diciendo con una de sus pronto características y poco tranquilizadoras sonrisas que dicho niño era su hijo, y había decidido que ambos se quedarían allí y no había más que hablar.

Ésa había sido la primera de muchas veces que las autoridades habían investigado a Doflamingo, interesadas por el auténtico origen del niño…

…y también había sido la primera de muchas veces que no habían descubierto nada de nada. Los papeles de la propiedad eran correctos, la adopción parecía legal, y el niño no parecía asustado o intimidado en absoluto, indicando todo que estaba de buena gana con el adulto.

De hecho,había respondido a todas las preguntas con una sonrisa que, especialmente por ser en tan tierna edad, no había tenido nada que envidiar a la de Doflamingo.

Las investigaciones sobre Doflamingo también habían dado bastantes palos de ciego sobre la fama que había traído consigo el rubio; una fama bastante oscura acerca de robos, asuntos turbios, gente extraña que se veía cerca de la casa, viajes que el rubio hacía de vez en cuando a no se sabía dónde, una fortuna enorme oculta debajo de la casa…pero no había podido confirmarse exactamente nada, porque lo que fuera que hiciera lo hacía fuera del pueblo.

Y eso, también pasaba en el día de hoy.

Y estaba claro que, tanto el padre como el hijo, eran los dos para cual.

-¿Y ese repentino interés en el crío? – dijo Spandam, con extrañeza, antes de echarse a reír a carcajadas – ¡Ni que de pronto quisieras casarte con…!

Pero la expresión de la cara de Caesar Clown lo dejó de piedra.

-No me…no me jodas… - masculló Spandam. - ¿¡Pero tú estás…!?

-¿Por qué? Es la mente más brillante de todo el pueblo. Hay que estar ciego para no verlo, ¿no crees? Además…lo que necesita es que lo encaucen.

Spandam primero sintió cómo su cerebro hacía cortocircuito…pero una leve sonrisa se extendió por su cara al entenderlo. Ah, había temido que su jefe de pronto se hubiera vuelto un estúpido sentimental. Claro, ni que fuera el primer hombre que casándose controlara a la novia…

Pero con eso volvió a darse cuenta de un detalle crucial.

-Pues…pues claro que es listo y todo lo que tú quieras, pero…¡que es un tío!

-Shuororo…¿y cuál es el problema? Ni que fuera el primero de este pueblo que lo hace. Además, con mi buen nombre, ¿quién va a negarse?

Spandam se esforzó por ocultar la expresión de asco que se le había puesto en la cara para negar enérgicamente con la caberza.

-¡Ah, no, nadie, nadie,y problema, ninguno! Pero…se ha largado, cómo vas…

Entonces se dio cuenta de en qué dirección iba Caesar Clown.

-Tú mira a ver para dónde va Law. Yo voy a tantear el terreno.

Law, con un par de bolsas de tela, se acercaba ya a su casa, la más alejada del pueblo, aunque con aire bastante más satisfecho que hacía cosa de unas horas.

No sólo ya el médico había evitado volver a cruzarse en su camino, sino que Hiluluk, el bibliotecario…

_-Le has cantado las cuarenta. A ver si así espabila. – dijo el hombre, sirviéndole un té en la biblioteca - ¿Sabes?, yo también quise ser médico antes de que tú vinieras siquiera al …digamos que la ciencia y yo estamos reñidos._

_Law ya lo había deducido al ver el entusiasmo del curioso hombre al ayudarle a buscar los libros esos años, pero se limitó a decir:_

_-¿Y por eso te metiste a bibliotecario?_

_Bueno,primero lo hice a regañadientes, pero luego descubrí que mi vocación era realmente esta. – sonrió un poco Hiluluk, tapeando uno de los libros - Los libros a veces son mejores que las personas._

_-No puedo estar más de acuerdo. – sonrió levemente Law, y entonces lo recordó – Ah, toma. Ya lo terminé._

_Hiluluk lo miró con risueña sorpresa al ver que sacaba el pesado volumen de unas quinientas páginas que había sacado en préstamo el día anterior._

_-En serio, Law, ¿tú duermes?¿Paras a comer?_

_-¿Alguna bromita sobre mis ojeras o mi delgadez, Hiluluk-ya?- sonrió levemente Law antes de decir, levantándose de la mesa y yendo a las estanterías - ¿Tienes algo nuevo?_

_-Desde ayer, no. – sonrió un poco Hiluluk. Entonces vio que el chico se detenía justo entonces de un volumen que él ya conocía bastante bien. - ¿Ése, otra vez?Ya lo has leído dos veces._

_-No hay dos sin tres, Hiluluk-ya – sonrió levemente Law, sacando el pesadísimo volumen, que en realidad eran tres libros en uno. "El Señor de los Anillos"._

_-Si tanto te gusta, te lo puedes quedar._

_Law lo miró con sorpresa._

_-¿En serio?_

_-En serio._

Y ahí iba, con el enorme volumen dentro de su bolsa, con aire satisfecho.

Siempre había querido un ejemplar propio para él, pero nunca había visto dónde poder comprarlo.

Bepo, un enorme y peludo caballo percherón de pelaje blanco, bastante tímido pero(tal y como había podido comprobar el médico esa mañana) temperamental cuando tocaba, vino trotando a su encuentro, muy contento de verle.

Law suspiró. Menudo susto se había llevado antes.

Por eso no pudo evitar sonreír con más amabilidad de la que solía ante su reacción al ver la enorme manzana roja que Law le tenía preparada.

-Te has portado muy bien. Toma, por el susto. – dijo, suspirando un poco cuando Bepo de contento casi lo tiró al lanzarse contra la manzana, cogiéndola con ganas…pero volvió a sonreír cuando el caballo frotó su frente contra su pecho, piafando suavemente. – Sí, yo también estoy contento de verte.

Bepo relinchó, acompañando feliz a Law hasta el establo.

Mientras el caballo comenzaba a beber agua, Law se sentó, frente a él, yendo a sacar el libro…

Cuando le interrumpieron.

Claro que esta interrupción no era tan molesta como todas las anteriores.

-Fufufu…¿Te lo has pasado bien en el pueblo, Law?

Realmente, Law en su vida lo había llamado "papá", o "padre", pero es que incluso desde pequeño le había sido totalmente imposible dirigirse así a ese hombre rubio y enorme que hiciera el tiempo que hiciera, llevaba siempre un abrigo de plumas rosas que parecía de peluche y los ojos tapados con unas gafas de sol de cristales morados a juego…si es que en esos conjuntos que solía llevar se podía decir que algo iba a juego, claro.

Y si su aspecto era estridente, su personalidad, desde luego, no se quedaba atrás, reflejada perfectamente en esa más que curiosa sonrisa casi perenne que a prácticamente todo el pueblo daba escalofríos y a Law, sin embargo, ya le era más que familiar.

Aparte, conociéndolo, sabía que seguramente sabría de sobras lo que había pasado.

-He tenido días mejores. – se encogió el moreno de hombros.- Aunque admito que no ha acabado mal. – dijo, señalando el enorme tomo que tenía.

Doflamingo asintió con aire ausente con la cabeza, apoyándose entonces sobre una de las vigas.

Y de pronto empezó a toser.

-¿Desde cuándo toses? – preguntó Law.

-Estoy bien. Es esta paja.

-Lo que tú digas. Total, el que ha estudiado de medicina soy yo.

Pero Law sabía que no había acabado antes siquiera de que dijera:

-Fufufu…creo que te va a gustar lo que tengo que decirte, Law.

Vale, pensó Law al ver su expresión.

El hombre parecía radiante, de una forma un tanto retorcida.

Esto iba a ser bueno.

-¿Qué pasa?

Entonces, la sonrisa se acentuó.

Mentira, no iba a ser bueno.

Iba a ser _muy bueno_.

-Oh, pues verás…te ha salido un pretendiente.

Se escuchó el vuelo de una mosca mientras Law miraba a su "padre", que sonreía de oreja a oreja…

…y pronto él empezó a imitarlo.

-No me jodas.

-Y porque no has oído aún quién es…

Law notó un ataque de risa floja inminente que contuvo como buenamente supo.

-¿Caesar Clown?

-¿Estabas aquí?

-Ha aparecido antes sin que nadie le llamara. – replicó Law. Se tenía que haber esperado algo así - Oh, seguramente te habrá intentado convencer del magnífico partido que sería para mí.

-¿Lo estabas oyendo? Sí, desde luego. Nuestro brillante científico me ha recordado amablemente su imagen en el pueblo y lo de que la gente no confía en ti por tus…ideas, que no te dejan trabajar. En fin, cosas que ya sé.

-Y seguramente le habrá dado por pensar que tú tienes la misma monomanía que él por las apariencias.

-¿En serio que no estabas ahí? En fin, hay que reconocer que ha presentado bien el caramelo: nosotros tenemos la misma buena imagen que él…

-A cambio de un matrimonio y del dinero que supone que tienes.

-Uy, eso no lo mencionó.. Claro, habría quedado feo. Pero, tal y como él lo veía, ¿quién no querría casarse o que su prole se casara con él? Entonces qué…¿hablamos de boda?

Ambos se miraron un segundo, ambos con los labios temblando.

Y pronto estallaron los dos en carcajadas, casi cayéndose Law al suelo y ambos secándose las lágrimas de la risa histérica, que les duró hasta que necesitaron respirar.

Y aun así ambos se seguían riendo apenas recuperaban el aire.

-¿Y…qué has…? – dijo Law secándose las lágrimas de la risa en cuanto pudo respirar.

-Oh, pues recordarle, en aras de la educación y las buenas maneras que DEBÍA decírtelo a ti y no a mí…y le impactó tanto que tuvo la mala suerte de caer en la zanja.

-Vaya, hombre, qué cosas que le pasan. Creo que eso de que la gente salga volando cuando nos cabrea va a ser cosa de familia, ¿eh?

Ambos se volvieron a reír, pasando ya para dentro de la casa, preparándose para cenar.

Esto me pasa por preguntárselo a su padre, pensó Caesar Clown, quitándose aún pedruscos y ramas de salva fuese la parte. Si es que no me extraña así que el crío…

Entonces Clown notó una lucecita encenderse en su cabeza.

Eso es, el padre lo tiene coaccionado, pensó Caesar Clown.

Si no, ¡no me lo explico!

Bueno, entonces…

Entonces lo más efectivo sería esperar a que lo dejara solo, cosa que hacía el rubio de vez en cuando.

Mascullando maldiciones, se marchó a su casa, pensando por un momento en Spandam, que a saber dónde estaría.

Law leía el volumen, con el plato de la cena aún sin tocar.

Pero notó algo en el ambiente que le hizo levantar la vista.

Se fijó entonces en que Doflamingo, a pesar de lo tarde que era, en lugar de haberse puesto cómodo como había hecho él, estaba todavía vestido, abrigo de plumas incluido.

Pero no era eso lo importante:

-¿Te quieres ir de aquí?

Law dio un hondo suspiro, sabiendo que realmente no había sido una pregunta.

-No, qué va, me encanta la idea de quedarme vegetando aquí, sin que me dejen ni estudiar ni ejercer medicina, rodeado de gente cuya idea de acercarse a un libro es de lejos y con un palo por si muerde. ¿Tanto se me nota?

Doflamingo se encogió de hombros.

-Y te acabarás yendo, seguramente. Somos muy parecidos. Sabes que si por mí hubiera sido, yo tampoco habría vuelto.

Law asintió. Sí, conocía toda la historia. De hecho, había visto parte en directo, siendo más pequeño.

Entonces, el hombre se sentó frente a él, con su característica sonrisa muy matizada…

…aunque Law rotó los ojos cuando lo escuchó toser.

-¿Sigues con esa tos?

-No es nada. Además, tengo que trabajar. Me llevo a Bepo conmigo.

Law sonrió con aire retorcido.

Es decir, que iba a "dar un golpe". Lejos, por supuesto.

Pero cerró totalmente el libro cuando notó que el aire era distinto al de otras veces.

No pensaba decírtelo hasta que fuera efectivo, pero…esta noche será la última vez que tenga que "trabajar" antes de volver a ser el que era.

Al contrario que su "pretendiente", Doflamingo no solía tratar de quedar bien, ni siquiera con él.

Pero, igualmente, aunque el mismo rubio estuviera primero, tampoco solía olvidarse de quien le importaba.

Tal y como estaba dejando claro al decirle eso tan abiertamente ahora al verle queriendo dejar ese pueblucho de una vez.

Law entonces inspiró, antes de decirle, serio:

-Si no sale bien, me largo y encuentras la casa desvalijada.

-Fufufu…Pues me daré prisa entonces, que no me haría ninguna gracia tener que buscarte luego por estos montes. – sonrió Doflamingo, tosiendo un poco antes de levantarse.

-Con esa tos, seguro que te oigo venir. – sonrió a su vez Law, acompañándolo a la puerta.

Y lo último que se vio en la temprana madrugada de ese pueblo fue a Doflamingo montado sobre Bepo, cubierto éste con paños negros, ambos adentrándose en la noche hasta que Law ya no los pudo distinguir.


	3. Perdido

¡Hola! ^_^

Bueno, bueno, lo primero, muchísimas gracias por la acogida que le estáis dando al fic^^ (aunque Caesar Clown ahora me odia...bueeeeeeno, lo mismo me daaaXD)Me estoy dando cuenta de que los primeros capítulos me están costando por la adaptación, así que me alegra ver que merece la pena ;)

Y es que me ha costado precisamente por ciertas presentaciones y apariciones de este capítulo;), en el que he tenido que batallar MUY FUERTE porque _no quería_ hacerlas calcadas a la película...pero estoy contenta con el resultado;). Espero que opinéis igual.

Y dicho todo esto...

¡Dentro, capítulo!

**PERDIDO**

Don Quixote Doflamingo quería matar a alguien.

Ya había pasado tres o cuatro veces por el mismo árbol.

Faltaría poco para amanecer, y aún no iba ni a la mitad de camino, cuando ya estaría normalmente a punto de llegar.

Pero los temblores y la tos, cada vez más crecientes a lo largo de la noche por las largas horas sin dormir, apenas sí le dejaban estar sobre la grupa de Bepo, que iba con un suave trotecillo, dejándose guiar mansamente.

Además, para colmo, su sentido de la orientación en esos momentos tampoco iba muy allá…y el que Bepo normalmente se dejara guiar tan dócilmente por él o por Law en los casos en que el camino era conocido, era buenísimo; pero en casos como éste en el que el camino era nuevo, era un completo desas…

Volvió a toser, casi cayéndose de Bepo, que aminoró un poco.

Mierda.

Había ido empeorando todo conforme había ido avanzando la noche.

Ya verás la sonrisita del capullo de Law cuando me recuerde que "¿Tenía razón o no, Don Quixote – ya?", pensó Doflamingo para sí con una sonrisa retorcida, entre todo un festival de toses ahora. Si casi lo estaba viendo, joder. Se lo iba a estar recordando hasta que al propio Law le salieran canas.

Claro que eso era lo que menos le cabreaba.

Como tardara más de una hora desde ahí, ya podía despedirse del puto "encargo" y de que ambos salieran de ese pueblo de mierda. No me podía pasar esto en otro momento, jod… .

De pronto, Doflamingo se dio cuenta de que el enorme caballo blanco estaba andando cada vez más despacio, como vacilando.

Con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, el rubio le murmuró en el oído.

-¿Qué pasa, Bepo? Ni que fuera la primera vez que nos perde…

Y de pronto, lo oyó.

El aullido de los lobos cruzó el aire.

Y estaban cerca.

Por instinto, Doflamingo se llevó la mano a la pistola mientras con la mano libre intentaba sujetar a Bepo, pero éste estaba cada vez más nervioso…

Y sabía muy bien lo difícil que era Bepo de controlar cuando se ponía así.

-¡Bepo, cof, cof, tran…! – apretó los dientes tratando de parar la tos, y pronto tuvo que usar las dos manos para intentar sujetar al enorme caballo que empezó a encabritarse. - ¡Bepo, que eres un puto percherón y yo tengo un arm…!

Pero algo lo cortó.

Los aullidos.

Estaban allí.

Los relinchos de Bepo se hicieron aún más histéricos y el caballo casi indomable cuando unos dientes blancos aparecieron en la oscuridad, intentando atraparlo por las patas.

Doflamingo, rabiando, trató de acertarle al que casi había mordido a Bepo, pero su pulso le falló, lanzando la bala a unos centímetros más allá.

Al menos, eso hizo que retrocedieran un poco mientras trataba de gobernar a Bepo, de sacarlos a ambos de allí…

¡MIERDA!

Los paños de Bepo se habían enredado en las ramas, con lo que el caballo ya perdió totalmente el control, llevándose a un lobo por delante de una coz pero sin que por eso los demás pararan de venir, tratando de soltarse desesperadamente mientras Doflamingo disparaba casi a ciegas y hacía verdaderos malabares para no caerse al suelo…

Y los hijos de puta de los lobos no paraban de acercarse.

Tratando de que no le temblara el pulso,Doflamingo disparó una última vez, sonriendo cuando eso hirió a uno de ellos, que se quejó y cayó al suelo…

Pero el rubio gritó, casi perdiendo la pistola cuando tuvo que agarrarse a Bepo, que, aterrado por el disparo, los lobos, y el olor a sangre, salió disparado, arrancándose algunos trapos y metiéndose desesperadamente en unas zarzas, donde Doflamingo, en un último y desesperado intento por frenarlo, usó una cuerda de los bultos, ignorando que estos se desparramaban, para intentar engancharlo de las ramas, casi al vuelo, mientras los aullidos seguían y él disparaba casi a ciegas… .

Casi sonrió en el momento en que, de una, consiguió enganchar la cuerda en una rama…

…pero gritó, siendo arrastrado por la propia cuerda, dejándose llevar por instinto mientras sentía a Bepo cada vez más lejos….

Y pronto , después de que Bepo hubiera salido corriendo. quedó colgando, agarrado de la cuerda.

El único consuelo que tenía era que los aullidos ya no se oían.

Entonces, sin poder aguantar más, Doflamingo se soltó, cayendo a plomo al suelo.

Pero no podía permitirse el lujo de quedar inconsciente, se dijo a sí mismo al poco rato, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, guardando las que podía mientras se arrastraba, confiando en no haber gastado todas las balas de su pistola.

¿Cuánto rato pasó, gateando entre ese sendero, sin poder levantarse entre las zarzas, aferrando la pistola?

Ni él mismo lo supo cuando por fin consiguió reunir fuerzas para incorporarse.

Notaba todo su cuerpo temblar de fiebre, con la visión ya borrosa.

Tentativamente, buscó sus gafas, pero no las encontró.

Joder…

Pero, cuando alzó la vista, se dio cuenta de algo.

Las zarzas ya se estaban acabando.

Y dejaban ver un claro, ya a pocos pasos de él.

Algo enorme lo ocupaba, en medio de un tímido y grisáceo mediodía, cubierto por una espesa niebla que casi se mezclaba con lo que ocupaba ese espacio, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se podía ver claramente lo que era… .

Era…

Era un castillo.

Enorme y oscuro, casi pareciendo una montaña por su tosquedad y oscuridad, de tal forma que apenas sí se veían las ventanas entre la oscuridad y la niebla.

Por si fuera poco, en medio de la niebla, se distinguían grotescas figuras, que resultaron ser gárgolas, colocadas no sólo en el castillo, sino en el sendero que llevaba hasta él.

Temblando de fiebre y comenzando a sentirse cada vez más mareado, Doflamingo inspiró, sonriendo débilmente.

No, desde luego no parece un sitio que reciba muy bien a las visitas, pensó, pero…

Estaba claro que no tenía otra salida.

De hecho, en ese momento no sabía decir si sería peor o mejor que el castillo estuviera habitado o no. De momento, parecía no haber absolutamente nadie en el puesto de guardia.

Bueno, en sitios peores he estado, se dijo para sí, cogiendo una rama para usarla de bastón.

De pronto quedó parado.

En el puesto de guardia, no es que no hubiera nadie.

De hecho, sí había alguien.

Si es que se podía considerar "alguien" a un soldadito de juguete con tres espadas colgando de su pequeño cinto, tumbado contra la pared con los brazos tras la cabeza, en la cual se podía ver que tenía el pelo verde bajo el casco.

Y, además, roncando como un bendito.

Esto va a ser la fiebre, seguro, pensó Doflamingo, pasando de largo y llegando a la puerta principal, que empujó, pasando a una especie de vestíbulo.

Pestañeó.

¿El perchero de la entrada tenía pelo a lo afro?

No…debía ser su imaginación.

Entonces se dirigió hacia la verdadera puerta, la que debía dar realmente entrada a ese enorme castillo.

Entonces, cogió con pulso tembloroso la aldaba y la golpeó:

-Holaaaaa – trató de saludar, pero tosió, con fuerza. – Mierda… - masculló.

Se dio cuenta de que la puerta, en realidad, estaba abierta.

-Hola – volvió a saludar, ahora algo más entero. Al ver que no había respuesta, Doflamingo entró, despacio, sin dejar de mirar alrededor - ¿Paso, eh?

Siguió sin haber respuesta.

-¿Hay alguien?

Entonces…

-Joder con el marimo…ya se le ha colado uno…

-¿Lo habrá noqueado?

-Que estará durmiendo, no te jode, parece mentira que lo conozcas…

-Bueno, vale, pero ni una palabra. Ya recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez.

-Ya, ya…no dejáis de recordármelo,joder…

-Shhh…a ver si hay suerte y se va solo…

Doflamingo se frotó la cara, quitándose algo del sudor, sin dejar de avanzar.

Hasta alucinaciones acústicas empiezo a tener, joder, pensó para sí, aunque apenas sí había oído aquello, mucho menos entender lo que era.

¿Y por qué parecía que los objetos en esa casa tenían cara? Primero el perchero, luego las tazas…y ahora los objetos del recibidor.

De hecho, el reloj y el candelabro que tenía frente a él, en una mesita, lo parecían: en el primero, un pequeño reloj de pie, la tuerca que sujetaba las agujas le recordaba a una gran nariz y los adornos de debajo de lo que sería la "cabeza" a una melena de pelo rizado negra que conjuntaba con la madera oscura de la que el reloj estaba hecho; y, en el segundo, un estilizado candelabro dorado de tres velas, la llama que iluminaba la vela que tenía más arriba estaba haciendo que la cera se le derritiera en forma de un flequillo que le cubría parte de la cara…

Doflamingo tosió otra vez, girándose.

-Mierda – masculló para sí antes de volver a hablar a la nada, dejando la pistola bien oculta en sus pantalones por si acaso y adelantando las manos desarmadas en el aire – Mire, quien sea, si no hay nadie voy a quedarme, y si lo hay que salga, joder, que no quiero hacer nada, si hay que pagar, pago,sólo…

El siguiente ataque de tos fue tan violento que no pudo ni seguir hablando, ya doblándose sobre sí mismo, casi cayendo al suelo y, cuando pudo respirar, haciéndolo trabajosamente contra la pared donde se había apoyado, dejando caer incluso un hilo de saliva mientras sentía un violento dolor en los pulmones.

El reloj, entonces, perdiendo por un momento la rigidez que era su camuflaje, se mordió los labios…

…más al ver que el candelabro, que también la había perdido, apretaba sus labios con firmeza, resuelto.

-¿Dónde está Chopper? – dijo entonces en un susurro.

El reloj, desesperado entre lo que sentía y lo que temía, comenzó a negar con la cabeza:

-Que no, que no…Sanji, que te conozco. NO.

-Ussop, joder, lo estás vien…

Entonces el reloj lo agarró, enmudeciéndolo al taparle la boca con lo que parecían sus adornos.

-Lo siento tanto como tú, pero…

Un estruendo lo calló.

De pronto a Ussop le faltaron las fuerzas para sujetar a Sanji, que saltó corriendo hacia el piso entre, ahora, una auténtica avalancha de voces y de golpecitos a la carrera en el suelo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yohoho…pobre hombre…

-¡Chopper,mira! ¡Está enfermo!

-¡UN DOCTOR, UN DOCTOR! Ah…si yo soy doctor.

-¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER EL GILIPOLLAS Y ATENDERLO DE UNA VEZ?!

-¿Si le damos de comer bien, se curará?

Pero Doflamingo no las oía.

El enorme hombre rubio, temblando de fiebre, se había derrumbado sobre el vestíbulo.

Totalmente inconsciente.

Law, leyendo en el salón de su casa, se había olvidado de desayunar, y casi también de comer.

Al menos hasta que llegó a la página de "El Señor de los Anillos:La comunidad del Anillo" a la que quería llegar.

Puf, le había costado, pero ya se había pasado la parte de Tom Bombadil, y ya estaban por llegar a Bree…

Y sabía que desde ahí ya no habría Dios que lo parara hasta que al menos llegaran a Lorien. Por lo menos.

Así que más valía que se detuviera allí.

Suspiró cerrando el libro, preparándose para comer con una leve sonrisa…

Que desapareció en cuanto vio quién estaba en la puerta de su casa, arreglado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Sí que te gusta ese libro, sí.

El malhumor de Law no hizo más que ir en aumento al ver que Caesar estaba totalmente arreglado, con sus mejores galas.

Desde luego, es un imbécil de ideas fijas, pensó para sí, comenzando a masajearse las sienes.

-Vale, Caesar – ya…¿se puede saber qué coño hace en mi casa?

-Shuororo…no hace falta que te pongas así, Law. La puerta la tenías abierta. Imagina que hubiera sido otro y no yo…

Le habría montado una fiesta. – dijo el moreno, con total seriedad.

Caesar tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por controlar el tic que le estaba saliendo en el ojo…pero en seguida se rehízo.

Ya que el propio mocoso lo mencionaba…

Desde que Spandam había venido corriendo con la noticia de que Don Quixote se había ido, había sido una auténtica carrera contrarreloj para organizarlo todo. Había sido muy agradable ver que, al tratarse de él, el pueblo había pensado que no sería un mal acontecimiento, precisamente.

Además, una boda siempre gustaba, qué demonios.

-Shuororo… - volvió a intentar sonreír Caesar con la mejor de sus sonrisas - Ya que dices algo de una fiesta, ¿por qué no miras afuera?

Law, entonces, se tapó la cara con la mano.

Ahora que lo decía, ya estaba oyendo a la gente afuera.

-¿Salen o no salen? – dijo una voz.

-Deja, hombre…que así es más bonito…

-Yo digo que no – dijo un viejo – Joder, estas cosas no se hacen así, tan de golpe…

-Abuelo, no me sea antiguo, hombre.

-Qué suerte tiene Law, joder…

-…aunque es una lástima que se case con ese chico tan raro…

-Ea, déjalo…cosas del romance…

Law no sabía si ahogar a Caesar Clown ahí mismo, quemar algo o partirse de la risa histérica.

O todo a la vez.

Y de paso llevarse a medio pueblo por delante.

El muy imbécil se cree que metiéndome presión de grupo, pensó para sí…

-Están esperando que salgamos – sonrió Caesar – Venga, piénsalo…ayer no te lo pedí como es debido, es cierto…y te lo tenía que haber dicho directamente, es verdad…pero piensa en lo que podrás hacer si me dices que sí…podrás ejercer la medicina, hacer lo que quieras…

Con él, claro, entendió claramente Law.

Lo voy a matar, resolvió entonces fríamente Law mientras la gente afuera se agolpaba ya cerca de la ventana.

¿Ese hijo de puta no se daba cuenta de lo sumamente obvio que era?

Pero…

Entonces Law cayó en algo.

Algo que hizo que la furia tomara otro cariz más… creativo.

-Supongo que estará también Spandam. – dijo entonces, en un extraño tono de voz que Caesar Clown nunca le había oído.

-Eh…Sí, claro.

-¿Hay mucha gente?

-El pueblo entero. – respondió Clown.

Law, entonces, comenzó a dar un hondo suspiro.

-Y te has traído al alcalde, claro.

Caesar, con ese cambio de tratamiento, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Por supuesto, Law. Claro que lo he traído. – luego hizo que su voz sonara todo lo dulce que sabía - ¿Te parece bien?

Entonces, Law, poco a poco, comenzó a descubrirse la cara.

Con una de sus características sonrisas.

-Oh, sí. Me parece genial, Caesar – ya… - dijo, mientras empezaba a levantarse, apoyándose un momento en la mesa.

Y Caesar Clown también sonrió a su vez, tendiéndole los brazos…

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que la nodachi que Law había sacado de debajo de la mesa estaba a milímetros de su pecho, sin que Law dejara de sonreír…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

…y el pueblo se apartó gritando de la puerta cuando Caesar Clown salió entre gritos histéricos, seguido, muy, muy de cerca de la nodachi, que salió volando…

…hasta clavarse en la pared, lo que hizo gritar a varios de terror mientras Caesar, perdida cualquier vergüenza, chillaba:

-¡QUE ME MATA, QUE ME MATA…!

Pero, al tiempo que se iban escuchando unas risitas cada vez menos nerviosas, Clown notó un frescor más que curioso donde tenía los pantalones.

Bueno, mejor dicho…donde los había tenido.

Porque la nodachi en su trayectoria había cortado el cinturón y, ahora, ante la concurrencia, Caesar Clown se encontraba exhibiendo unos preciosos calzoncillos de pollitos, que hicieron las delicias del respetable.

Y,al oír el "click" de la puerta cerrarse, los rumores de carcajadas aumentaron cuando Law, sin inmutarse, había tirado los pantalones de Caesar Clown fuera de su casa.

Hasta a Spandam le estaba costando controlarse.

Y entonces, el abuelo crítico comentó, carraspeando:

-Esto…me da que eso es un "va a ser que no".

Y el pueblo entero pareció estar a punto de derrumbarse a carcajadas, que tenían eco dentro de la casa, perfectamente audibles, mientras Caesar Clown, gritando de rabia, se largó por donde había venido.

Cuando Doflamingo recuperó el sentido, lo primero que le recibió al mundo fue una sensación húmeda y fresca en la frente.

-Esta bien que lo tapes, pero no tanto, Brook. – dijo una vocecilla algo chillona pero agradable, como un susurro.

Sintió entonces que unas manos muy delgadas, casi esqueléticas diría, le bajaban un poco una manta, quitándole así parte del agobio.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba tumbado, cuan largo era, en una especie de sillones juntos…

Y que, curiosamente, se sentía algo mejor. No del todo, pero… .

Al menos ya creía que sería capaz de sentarse sin marearse.

-De momento parece que no se ha enterado…voy a la cocina a por eso…ahora vengo… - dijo una de las voces que creía haber oído antes.

Con eso, Doflamingo comenzó a abrir los ojos…

…y primero pensó que deliraba de nuevo al ver lo que había subido en un carrito.

¿Una taza de color blanco, con los bordes y el asa negros, y con una especie de cicatriz debajo de lo que parecían ser unos enormes y curiosos ojos negros?

Era, cuando menos, extraño de cojones.

Pero, entonces…

-¡Eh, mira, Chopper, el viejo ha despertado! – gritó felizmente la taza, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No.

De acuerdo.

_Eso _era raro de cojones.

-Muy bien, Luffy, pero no le chilles. – dijo una voz suave, femenina…

…que provenía de una tetera, suavemente estilizada, también con los bordes negros pero con un fondo de un color más bien terracota y unos hermosos ojazos verdes.

Y, para completar el cuadro, a los pies de la cama había una especie de renito de peluche, que _se movía _por todo el sofá como si realmente estuviera vivo, guardando unas jeringuillas en la basura.

-¿No me habrás clavado tú eso? – masculló.

-¡Ah, hola! – sonrió entonces el renito - ¡Soy Chopper! ¡Soy el médico de por aquí! ¡Estás enfermo, pero no te apures!

-No, desde luego que lo estoy – dijo Doflamingo, llevándose la mano a la cara.

-Tranquilo, viejo, te vas a poner bien – sonrió Luffy. – Aunque sea un peluche, Chopper antes era un humano médico. ¡Bueno, todos éramos humanos, hasta la maldición!

-¡Luffy! – gritó Chopper mientras la tetera sonreía más.

-Bueno, en algún momento se tendría que enterar, ¿no? – dijo la tetera, sin alterarse. – O eso, o pensar que estaba de psiquiatra, una de dos.

Totalmente de acuerdo, pensó Doflamingo, volviendo a mirar a Luffy.

-Fufufu… ya decía yo que jamás había visto una taza así.

-Ni la verá, créame. – suspiró el renito antes de sonreír. – Bueno, no ha pillado una neumonía por muy cerca, hemos llegado a tiempo. Ehem, Luffy, Robin, creo que deberíais darle ya eso.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡Perdona, viejo! – chilló el tal Luffy, y con eso se inclinó un poco mientras la tetera, con cuidado, se inclinaba, vertiendo algo.

-No pretenderás que me beba eso. – sonrió torcidamente Doflamingo.

-Es prudente. Yo tampoco me lo bebería, no fuera que estuviera envenenado – sonrió la tetera dulcemente.

¡ROBIN! ¡NO HAGAS ESAS BROMAS CON ALGO QUE HE PREPARADO YO, JODER! – gritó el renito fuera de sí mientras la tacita se reía, casi tirando el contenido de lo que Robin le había dado.

Con eso, a pesar de cómo se encontraba y de la confusión, Doflamingo sonrió un poco, cogiendo entonces a la pequeña tacita que se seguía riendo.

Fufufu…así que encantado…

¡Sí, sí! ¡Es una historia muy chula! ¿Te la cuento?

Esto…Luffy, no hay mucho tiempo… - dijo entonces Chopper…

Y, a pesar de la confusión, a Doflamingo no se le pasó por alto la expresión del peluche.

Estaba atemorizado.

¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me habéis ayudado? – preguntó el hombre entonces, serio.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Ussop, mientras, si hubiese tenido uñas, se las habría mordido ansiosamente.

Había mirado toda la escena temblando, rezando porque el hombre despertara, no tanto porque se sintiera mejor(cosa que, sinceramente, también le había aliviado) sino porque…

-No, no…joder, como nos coja el amo…

Pero de pronto una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La voz del soldadito que, completamente despierto

-¡Ussop, ¿qué pasa?!

-¡Hombre, a ti precisamente quería yo ver! – gritó Ussop…

…pero lo enmudeció la expresión alerta del soldadito, que venía a toda prisa, claramente para avisar de algo.

-¡EL AMO ESTÁ FURIOSO Y VIENE HACIA A…!

De pronto todos quedaron helados.

Un rugido brutal barrió la estancia.

Y las luces se apagaron.

Doflamingo entonces se puso en guardia, llevándose instintivamente la mano a la pistola a pesar de los temblores mientras se notaba la tensión a su alrededor.

Totalmente a oscuras.

Oscuridad que un brutal rugido destrozó.

Un rugido animal, que lo llenó todo…

…mezclado con una voz que a duras penas sí podía pasar por medio humana…

-Huelo un extraño…¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?!

Un brutal tirón de su ropa…

Y de repente, a milímetros de su cara, Doflamingo _lo vio_.

Una enorme mole pelirroja, que se movía en la oscuridad, rugiendo bajo, sin dejar de mirarlo con unos ojos rojos llameantes de una furia inhumana mientras le aferraba de la camisa hasta que el rubio, instintivamente, lo golpeó en la cara, haciéndolo tirarlo al suelo y rugir de la sorpresa… .

…y dirigirle una sonrisa retorcida que no tenía nada que envidiar a la suya ni en sus mejores momentos.

Pero de pronto Kidd siseó.

Algo lo quemó.

De fondo, se escuchaban los gritos de Ussop, muy asustado:

-Ay, madre…¡OS LO DIJE! ¡OS LO DIJE!

¡-DEJA DE GRITAR Y HAZ ALGO! – gritó Sanji, plantado delante de Kidd para darle tiempo a Doflamingo…

…antes de verse brutalmente despedido por un zarpazo que lo tiró contra el suelo, haciéndole apagar todas las luces mientras se oían más gritos y el rugido volvió, aún más furioso:

-¿Lo has hecho otra vez, verdad? ¡Tenías que hacerlo! ¿¡Es que no recuerdas lo que pasó!?

Y apartó de un brutal manotazo al soldadito, que al ver eso también había saltado furioso para ayudar al otro, con las espadas desenvainadas.

-¡DÉJALOS EN PAZ! – gritó Luffy, que hubiera saltado si Chopper, temblando, no lo hubiera sujetado, y aun así le costaba.

-A…amo…se…se les ha colado… - intentó mediar Ussop – No…no estaban pendientes y…deje que se vaya, por favor…tengamos la…

La mole, furiosa, fue a tirarse también contra el reloj…

…pero…

-Fufufu…¿qué valiente eres con los niños, no?

Los gritos aumentaron cuando en la penumbra algo se distinguió claramente.

Doflamingo estaba encañonando a esa mole, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa tan suya.

¿Qué tal quedaría la piel de este capullo en mi comedor?, pensó el rubio para sí.

Además, él, desde luego, sabía devolver un favor… .

Pero la _cosa _sonrió.

Esto era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba…

-¿Quieres ver con qué más soy valiente, viejo de mierda? – dijo con una sonrisa plena…

…y, de pronto, se retiró.

-¡CORRA! – escuchó gritar a Robin desde el carrito - ¡CORRA, NO SEA IMBÉCIL Y CORRA!

Pero Doflamingo no tuvo otro pensamiento posible que apuntar a la oscuridad cuando escuchó algo acechando, temblando, rugiendo en sordina, hacia él…

Entonces, se giró a la derecha a toda prisa, sonriendo al ver la enorme mole justo donde la quería, rugiente sobre su cañón… .

Pero…

¡Click!

-Mi…¡MIERDA!

¡NO LE QUEDABAN BALAS!

Y, tras un rugido y una retorcida sonrisa de satisfacción, todo fue oscuridad.

A Trafalgar Law, con la mochila en la mano, todavía le dolía el estómago del ataque de risa histérica.

Aunque tenía que admitir que esa monomanía del moreno empezaba a ser un tanto preocupante.

Si tan sólo tuviéramos un psicólogo en este pueblucho…pero no lo tenemos, así que…

En fin, me vendrá bien salir un rato, pensó, echando el libro y algunas cosillas más de comer antes de ir al claro donde le gustaba estar solo.

Porque quería llegar a donde había pretendido ya esa mañana, y sabía que bien se le podría hacer de noche, y eso que ahora apenas sí era medio día…

Pero de pronto escuchó algo.

¿Cascos?

Se levantó. ¿Doflamingo volvía ya? Qué rar… .

Pero…

No.

Algo no iba bien.

Por sus relinchos, el pobre Bepo parecía fuera de sí…

Y en cuanto apareció, Law lo comprendió, sintiendo como si un rayo lo golpeara.

El enorme caballo, lleno de arañazos y de sudor, venía con la expresión desencajada, con los trapos negros arrancados completamente y sin Doflamingo, enfilando a toda prisa hacia él en cuanto lo vio.

-¡Bepo,¿qué ha pasado?!- dijo Law, tratando de calmarlo, cogiéndolo de los lados de la cara - ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entonces el caballo, a toda prisa, lo cogió de las muñecas con la boca, arrastrándolo, sin dejar de relinchar, hacia la linde del bosque.

Law no necesitó más.

A toda prisa, recogió la nodachi de donde la había clavado y, apenas sí llenando la mochila de dos cosas más, saltó sobre el lomo de Bepo, que, entendiendo, aceleró, corriendo entre el bosque que ya estaba comenzando a oscurecerse de nuevo.

Bueno...

¿Todas sabemos lo que sigue, no ¬w¬?

Aunque esta vez...tendréis que esperar tres semanas, lo siento...

Pero no os apuréis...que merecerá la pena( palabrita del niño Jesús...jio, jio, jio)

¡Hasta entonces, guapas!


	4. La Bestia

En tres semanas, en tres semanas...

Sí, mis cojo...¬¬...

XDDD

Ehem...

¡HOLAAAAA!

XDDD, veréis, guapas, os explico...la idea original era adelantar cuatro capis, dos por semana para que el cuarto coincidiera en cierto día...es que veréis...el 26 es mi cumpleaños y adelantar este fic hasta dejarlo en cierto punto de la historia(a ver quién lo adivina) es mi manera de celebrarlo con todas vosotras^_^

Peeeeero en fin, se adelanta la celebración^_^(que treinta años no se cumplen todos los días...joder, qué depresióooonT^T)

Ehem...y antes de seguir lloriqueando, quería agradecer a sweetlapin, en amoryaoi y ffnet, su dibujo...está insertado en cierto momento(juntad los espacios;))...

Creo que siendo el capi que es, os imaginaréis QUÉ momento es...

Ehem, más comentarios al final, así que...

Dentro, capítulo...

**LA BESTIA**

Los aullidos de los lobos llevaban ya un rato oyéndose en la cerrada madrugada.

Law, arrebujado en su abrigo negro largo y haciendo caso omiso de su cansancio, hizo uso de su aplomo para sujetar las riendas de Bepo, que, a pesar de que estaba cada vez más nervioso, seguía avanzando, a un trote más o menos regular. Ahora había conseguido descansar un poco, gracias también a que Law lo había refrescado algo con la cantimplora, pero era evidente que el pobre animal tenía miedo.

Y no sólo por los lobos, se empezó a dar cuenta poco a poco Law.

De hecho, los aullidos se estaban empezando a oír cada vez más lejos, curiosamente cerca de un camino evidentemente abandonado, grisáceo bajo la luz de la luna, con una arboleda que hacía un poco las veces de bóveda y otro poco de "barrera", enganchando un poco a Bepo al principio de entrar; pero, relativamente pronto, el camino se despejó un poco, para dejar ver hasta una especie de sendero.

Con los restos de lo que habían sido los bultos de Doflamingo dispersos por ahí, claramente a la desesperada.

-¿Tuvisteis que correr, eh, Bepo? – preguntó al caballo, que siguió andando muy despacio, visiblemente asustado.

Law se dio cuenta entonces de que allí, entre los rastros había algo.

Con cuidado, sin bajar de Bepo por si tenían que salir corriendo, Law usó la nodachi para coger lo que fuera.

Y masculló algo en cuanto lo reconoció.

Mierda…

Las gafas de Doflamingo, con un cristal quebrado.

Con cuidado, se las guardó, indicándole a Bepo que siguiera, acariciándole un poco el cuello cuando vio que el caballo temblaba algo más.

En cuanto cruzaron la arboleda, los aullidos de los lobos se empezaron a dejar de oír…

Pero al fondo, destacando entre la oscuridad, bajo la siniestra luz de la luna, apareció un enorme y oscuro castillo, brillando de alguna manera bajo esa luz… .

…de una manera casi sobrenatural, como encantada…

…y el único sitio que podría ofrecer algo de refugio en una situación desesperada…

Mi lugar ideal de vacaciones, sólo le faltan las gárgolas…ah, espera, tiene también…perfecto, pensó Law sin humor ninguno, espoleando despacio a Bepo mientras preparaba su nodachi al tiempo que se dirigía hacia el largo camino que llevaba a la entrada.

Sabía de sobra que la iba a necesitar.

En el salón del castillo, Ussop no paraba de andar de arriba abajo sobre los salientes de su base que recordaban a pies, y se habría tirado de sus cabellos.

-Diooos…pobre tipo, qué desastreeee…

-Llevas horas así, Ussop.- suspiró Zoro, cruzado de brazos, contra la pared.

-¡Es que no es para menos! ¡Para una vez que entra un extraño, mira lo que le pasa! – luego preguntó a alguien que se acercaba - ¿Nami, dónde están los otros?

La que se acercaba era un plumero con los ojos azules y con las plumas ahora marrones simulando una falda de servicio, mientras que de un pequeño bonete blanco se escapaban como pequeñas hebras rojizas.

-Cada uno en su puesto – suspiró Nami. – Fíjate que tendríamos que estar curados de espantos, y…

-Desde luego, no ha sido para menos… - masculló Sanji.

Ahí, haciendo que sus luces crecieran con eso, inspiró, furioso.

No lo había matado…

Pero sabían que eso sólo era peor. El amo se divertiría dejándolo en la prisión y peleándose con él de vez en cuando, hasta que…

De hecho, por lo que sabían, Luffy todavía no se había rendido.

-Chopper ha ido para allá mientras Luffy vigilaba – dijo Robin, seria. – Aunque no sé si servirá de mucho estando donde está.

Los tres "hombres" se miraron.

Sí, no serviría de mucho lo que pudiera hacer Chopper…pero desde luego sabían que no habría forma humana de convencer al amo de sacarlo de la prisión.

Y ellos, directamente, no podían hacerlo. El único que tenía manos propiamente dichas era Zoro y, para rabia de él, con esa forma no era rival real para nadie, mucho menos para el amo como había comprobado dolorosamente más de una vez.

-Vigila a Luffy no sea que cometa una estupidez, Robin – chwan. – suspiró Sanji.

-Ni aunque lo vigile podría evitar que lo hiciera – sonrió Robin levemente.

-¡Evítalo! – gritó Nami, evidentemente asustada - ¡Evítalo, Robin, por fa…! ¡Eh!

La tetera se había ido, tranquilamente.

-¡Ay, por qué tiene que hacer esas cosas! – chistó Nami, sintiendo que podría tirarse de los pelos si tuviera manos….

…y se dio cuenta de que un "brazo" dorado, con cierta exagerada caballerosidad, se empezó a curvar sobre su "cintura" mientras Sanji, con una sonrisa exagerada, también decía:

-Sabes que te puedes quedar conmigo siempre que quieras, Nami -swan…

-Ya, pero ahora no quiero, gracias. – sonrió ella entonces con malicia.

Y se fue casi dejando caer a Sanji al suelo de morros, al tiempo que ella cerraba la puerta.

-¿Ligando con el ambiente que tenemos? – masculló Zoro con una sonrisa de suficiencia - Desde luego, eres imbécil…

Sanji lo miró, enfurecido:

-No tendríamos este ambiente si _cierto marimo_ no se hubiera quedado durmiendo en su puesto de guardia…

-¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?¡Hacía siglos que no pasaba nadie!

Eso ya hizo que Sanji, furioso, sacara todo el fuego que tenía mientras se lanzaba contra Zoro para darle un brutal golpe con su base.

-¡Pues ha pasado! ¡Y eres un puto soldadito de hojalata, ¿cuánto necesitas dormir?!

-¡Vale, pero nadie te mandaba abrirle a ti las puertas!

-¡NO LO IBA A ECHAR ESTANDO COMO ESTABA, JODER!

Ussop, resoplando bajo sus agujas, se acercó, también furioso.

-¡Es culpa de los dos, coño, así que vale ya los…!

Pero ambos, rugiendo, pararon un momento en el aire para gritarle a la vez:

-¡TÚ NO TE METAS!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Pero de pronto un sonido seco los silenció.

La aldaba.

Estaban llamando.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – dijo entonces una voz…

…y, ante su pasmado silencio, quien sea empezó a abrir la puerta.

Sanji, bufando, se llevó una de sus velas manos a la cara.

-Otro que se te ha colado…no, si vamos a tener que reemplazarte por un gnomo de jardín, que será más efectivo y todo…

-¿¡Te quieres…!? – empezó Zoro.

-¡HOLAAAAAA!

Quedaron helados ante quien había ido a recibirlo, a voz en grito, subido en las vigas de la entrada, sin que el visitante pudiera verlo.

Aún.

-¡Luffy! – gritó Ussop.

-La madre que lo parió y lo a gusto que se quedó… - masculló Zoro.

Los tres corrieron hacia allí con todo el sigilo que podían para frenar a Luffy antes de que el que había pasado la puerta quedara parado, en medio del salón.

Era un chico joven, con un abrigo negro y un gorro extraño.

Trafalgar Law creyó, por unos momentos, haber oído mal…

Pero…

-¡Hola! – repitió la voz, casi como de niño, en algún punto del salón. – Eres el segundo que se cuela en dos días, ¿sabes?

El segundo, pensó Law a toda prisa.

-¿Has visto a un hombre entrar aquí?

-Sí, claro, el viejo rubio con el abrig…

Justo en ese momento Ussop consiguió taparle la boca, siendo ayudado enseguida por Zoro, que era el que tenía lo más parecido a unas manos "normales".

Le fueron a hacer a Sanji,en silencio, una señal de afirmación.

Law, mirando al hueco, preguntó, expectante:

-¿Cómo era el abrigo?

De pronto los otros tres se miraron mientras Luffy seguía intentando soltarse con toda la furia que podía tener una pequeña tacita.

Era evidente que ese chico parecía estar buscando al prisionero.

Claro…

-¿Amigo suyo? – murmuró Ussop.

-Puede ser… - murmuró Sanji, pensativo.

-¿Cómo era el abrigo? – repitió Law, inspirando – Mira, estoy buscando a mi padre, y puede ser ese tipo…Dime cómo era el abrigo.

-¡Mmmmh, mmmmh! – seguía intentando soltarse Luffy.

Entonces Zoro y Sanji cruzaron las miradas.

-¿Dónde está el amo? – susurró Sanji.

-No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo… - replicó Zoro – Si viene hacia aquí, trataré de contenerlo.

Y se fue de allí todo lo rápido que podía.

-Madre mía…espero que funcione… - susurró Ussop, que habría sudado si pudiera mientras corría, aún sujetando a Luffy.

Law suspiró, al oír silencio por respuesta.

Ya tengo alucinaciones, pensó, yendo a avanzar a ciegas…

Pero escuchó la misma voz de antes, en un grito que casi lo echó para atrás:

-¡DE PELUCHE! ¡EL ABRIGO ERA DE PELUCHE ROSA!

Consiguiendo mantener el corazón en su sitio al ver que quien fuera decía la verdad, Law se mantuvo expectante…

…y vio que, después de que una puerta se abriera, una luz, dando pequeños saltos, se alejaba pasillo arriba al tiempo que se oía como algo caer al suelo y la misma voz decía:

-¡El viejo está por aquí!¡Ven!

Sin tiempo para cuestionarse nada, Law apretó la empuñadura de su nodachi, siguiendo la luz con prudencia.

Aunque, apenas pasar la primera puerta, Law se quedó parado por un momento.

¿Un reno de peluche, en la puerta de las escaleras de lo que era más que claro que era una prisión?

Pero, lo más curioso, era que a sus pies había un botiquín.

Mira que luego dicen que soy yo el del sentido retorcido del humor, pensó Law, agachándose frente al muñeco y cogiendo el botiquín.

Sentido del humor retorcido o no, desde luego no iba a desperdiciar eso, con lo que fuera.

Más al oír en la oscuridad que otra puerta se estaba abriendo, un poco más arriba, con lo que apretó el botiquín contra sí preparándose para avanzar, cogiendo una antorcha de las que alumbraban el pasillo.

-¿Por qué no deja de jugar? – pensó Law en voz alta para sí.

¿Por qué, quien fuera, no dejaba que lo viera?

Pero…

-¿Law?

El tono quejumbroso con el que sonó esa voz tan conocida y normalmente tan risueña hizo que la respiración se le acelerara todavía más mientras, definitivamente,subía por los maltrechos escalones, casi tropezándose de la urgencia conforme las toses de Doflamingo aumentaban, cada vez más rasposas, llenando quejumbrosamente la estancia, dirigiéndolo hacia una puerta de varias que se encontraban en una zona apenas sí iluminada por un diminuto tragaluz.

Y no lo terminó de tranquilizar ver, tras la pequeña ventana de la celda, al hombre que lo había criado y que se reía de todo y de todos pálido, ojeroso, temblando de fiebre, cargado de cadenas que ya lo estaban magullando.

-¿Quién ha sido el suicida que te ha metido ahí? – preguntó Law, tratando de mirar con la antorcha cómo romper la maldita puerta.

-Es…algo interesante… - trató de sonar risueño Doflamingo, pronto atacado de nuevo por la tos.

-¿Y esto era lo que no era nada? – dijo secamente Law, levantándole la cabeza a través de los barrotes.

Y apretó los dientes al notar que estaba ardiendo de fiebre, sudando además frío.

Esto por lo menos era neumonía.

¡Joder!

-No…no lo era hace…dos noches…- jadeó Doflamingo, apenas encontró la respiración, mirando entonces a Law serio entre jadeos – Law…lárgate…

-Unos cojo…

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!

Con un brutal rugido que ahogó un grito de Doflamingo, Law, cogido por unas garras que lo apretaron brutalmente, fue lanzado contra la pared, con el botiquín desperdigándose, la antorcha siendo apagada brutalmente al caer al suelo y dejando al muchacho sujetando a toda prisa su espada a ciegas.

Pero…

…sí que podía ver algo, como una silueta moverse por la habitación entre los golpes que daba Doflamingo contra la puerta, con las cadenas, todo lo rabioso que podía, tratando de reventar la puerta desde dentro.

Era…era una especie de mole pelirroja, que rugía sordamente.

Con unos ojos rojos que no dejaban de mirarlo, burlones.

-¿¡Quién eres!? – gritó Law, apretando la empuñadura de su espada.

-El señor de este castillo – sonrieron esos ojos, amenazantes.

Apuntando a esos ojos, Law lanzó un espadazo cuando la mole se movió, haciéndolo sisear de la sorpresa…

… pero una cruel risa sonó mientras ésta lo tiraba de un empujón, arrancándole la espada de las manos, casi rasgándoselas.

Vio entonces, en la penumbra, unas manos peludas y enormes que casi tapaban el brillo de su nodachi mientras esos ojos rojos la miraban con brillo burlón.

-Vaya…los tienes bien puestos, sí…¿a qué has venido?

-A sacarlo de aquí.

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

Antes de que la risa gutural de esa mole inundara toda la estancia, haciéndola temblar.

Eso enfureció todavía más a Law, que gritó, haciéndose oír aún por encima de la risa de la Bestia:

-¿Tú sabes la fiebre que tiene?¡Si no lo saco de aquí se va a morir! ¡Deja de reírte y sal si tienes cojones!

La risa bajó de tono.

Y entonces, despacio, la enorme mole comenzó a avanzar, poniéndose debajo de la escasa luz que pasaba por el tragaluz, dejando ver que esos ojos brillantes pertenecían a una cara bestial, dura, que, si no fuera por los retorcidos cuernos que, gracias al pelo salvaje de la cabeza, embrutecían aún más su aspecto, recordarían muchísimo a lo que debía ser un hombre lobo del que desde luego tenía el tosco hocico y los enormes dientes blancos, apretados en una sonrisa tan cruel y esquizoide como su mirada mientras, lo que era la cabeza se terminaba en un enorme cuello rojo, de pelo enmarañado, apenas sí cubierto con una capa que sin embargo no escondía en absoluto la brutal musculatura que se veía por todo su cuerpo, desde su pecho hasta sus enormes brazos, rematados en unas brutales zarpas con las que apretaba la nodachi, que parecía apenas un palito en contraste con esa enorme presencia que respiraba pesadamente sin dejar de mirarlo con esa expresión.

Law, tratando de pensar algo a toda prisa, notó que se le secaba la boca.

Era…una Bestia.

-¿Tengo pinta de que este viejo me importe? – masculló la Bestia con una sonrisa cruel.

-Tal vez a ti no, pero a mí sí. – replicó Law. – He venido a por él y lo voy a sacar.

-¿Con qué, con esto? – se burló la Bestia, apretando ahora la nodachi con las dos manos.

Y Law se enfureció al ver que su nodachi caía torcida en forma de v a sus pies, como si hubiese sido de goma.

-¡Tú…! – siseó, cogiendo aunque fuera la vaina de su espada…

…pero volvió a ser parado por Kidd, que la pisó.

-Entró aquí por su propio pie, me encañonó, así que es mío y punto – sonrió la enorme mole pelirroja en la penumbra, pensando ya en como echar a ese tipo de allí.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que huevos tenía…él no se habría arriesgado así por un viejo moribundo.

Law sudaba, tratando de pensar rápido, sin dejar de mirar a ese monstruo.

De pronto lo vio claro.

Se puso de pie, frente a la Bestia.

Sólo…sólo veía una alternativa.

Entiendo. ¿Lo que quieres…es un prisionero, no?

La Bestia quedó en silencio unos segundos.

Creía haber oído mal.

¿Qué…?

¿No estaría diciendo que…?

-¡NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA, IMBÉ…! – empezó Doflamingo, en la puerta, cortado de pronto por la tos mientras apretaba tanto sus nudillos que se quedaban blancos.

Mierda…¡joder, no!

La Bestia siguió mirando al chico, todavía incrédulo.

-Tú…querrías…¿ocupar su lugar?

Con resolución, Law se había cruzado de brazos, firme, sin temblar.

sweetlappin . deviantart art / First-meeting-370057771?ga_submit_new=10%253A1367858550

-Tú lo has dicho. No me hagas repetirme – dijo Law, sin apartar la vista de los ojos rojos de la Bestia mientras ésta seguía evaluándolo, todavía sin creérselo…

…y de pronto sus dientes se curvaron en una sonrisa retorcida.

-Desde luego, tienes cojones…

¿Lo vas a dejar salir, o no? – replicó Law, sin perder la firmeza.

Kidd lo volvió a pensar un momento…

…antes de decir:

-Sí. Pero deberás quedarte para siempre.

Law inspiró, con fuerza, antes de decir:

-Tienes mi palabra.

-Hecho.

Y cerró los ojos sin descruzar los brazos en cuanto lo notó pasar a toda prisa por su lado, escuchando cómo abría la puerta de Doflamingo, que, con toda la rapidez que su estado le permitía, empezó a hablar con él:

-Oye, Law, no seas imbécil…¡No tienes que hacer es…!

Pero apenas sí Law tuvo tiempo para abrir los ojos cuando notó cómo un brutal tirón en la penumbra los terminaba de separar… .

-¡Espera! – trató de gritar.

…pero entonces la oscuridad fue total.

La puerta de la prisión se había cerrado brutalmente, y él se había quedado dentro.

KIdd, a pesar de su fuerza, gruñía por el esfuerzo…

Doflamingo, a pesar de la tos, a pesar de la fiebre, se estaba debatiendo todo lo que podía, golpeándolo por todo el largo camino desde el torreón hasta la salida, haciéndole que no pudiera centrarse en nada más.

-¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO CABRÓN!

Kidd suspiró con alivio cuando por fin llegó con Doflamingo donde quería, en un punto cerca de la salida, donde había un carro en apariencia abandonado…

…pero gruñó cuando Doflamingo, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, siguió gritando, sin achantarse.

-¡TE MATARÉ POR LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡¿ME OYES, HIJO DE PUTA?!

Pero Kidd, entonces, aprovechó para echarlo sin cuidado en el carro…

-Ya ves qué miedo me das – rio Kidd, dirigiéndose entonces al carro – Llévalo a la aldea.

Y al carro, ajeno a los gritos y zarandeos de Doflamingo desde dentro, le salieron patas instantes antes de que comenzara a alejarse hacia la salida…

KIdd, entonces, volvió a rehacer el camino hacia el torreón, apenas sí oyendo los comentarios de los criados,ignorándolos mientras abría la puerta.

_-Tú…querrías…¿ocupar su lugar?_

_Con resolución, Law se había cruzado de brazos, firme, sin temblar._

_-Tú lo has dicho. No me hagas repetirme_

Esa imagen aún seguía en su cabeza, sin poder quitársela.

Abrió y subió unos cuantos peldaños, viendo que el sitio donde había estrellado a Zoro en el torreón estaba ahora desierto.

Tsk, otra vez había intentado detenerlo…desde luego, lo que no podía negarle, era que era ten..

-Amo.

Alzó la vista…y dejó escapar un gruñido cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sanji, aún en la repisa.

-¿Qué? – masculló.

-¿Lo va a dejar ahí? – replicó el candelabro.

-¿Te importa mucho?

-Bueno, dado que se va a quedar lo que representa un tiempo…- empezó Sanji…y bufó enseguida - y yo no sé para qué coño me molesto en hablar, joder.

Y es que Kidd se había ido ya, sin dejarle terminar, llegando por fin al final del torreón.

En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio que Law staba en la celda donde había puesto antes al rubio, aunque con la puerta abierta.

Dándole la espalda.

Kidd de pronto notó un dolor agudo.

Luffy, furioso, había subido y le estaba mordiendo el tobillo, con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Cabreado, la Bestia le dio una brutal patada que lo lanzó por los aires y que lo habría estrellado contra la pared…

…si Law, sin girarse, no hubiese detenido a la pobre taza en el aire.

-Ya veo cómo te ganas la simpatía de tus criados. Yo también te mordería, pero en los huevos, y de paso te los arrancaba y le hacía un favor a la humanidad.

Kidd apretó los dientes con furia.

Aunque pronto se dio cuenta de algo.

El moreno, aunque distraídamente sujetaba a Luffy, asegurándose de que estaba bien, no apartaba la vista de la ventana.

Kidd se dio cuenta de que por ahí se veía perfectamente la ruta que habría seguido el coche.

Reuniendo todo el autocontrol que tenía, se llevó la mano a la cara, apretando los dientes.

¿Por qué esa mera imagen le estaba afectando tanto?

-Mira… - entonces recordó cómo había oído que el rubio lo llamaba - Eres Law, ¿verdad?

Trafalgar Law. – corrigió el moreno, girándose un poco, mirándolo de nuevo – Pero tú me llamas Trafalgar. ¿Y tú? ¿O te llamo Bestia?

Kidd volvió a rugir bajo, furioso…

-Se llama Eustass Kidd, Traffy – dijo entonces la vocecilla de Luffy, ya repuesto del vuelo – Y es un príncipe, y…

-¡CÁLLATE! – bramó Kidd, adelantándose…

Pero no pudo seguir.

Law, con el palo que antes habría sido la antorcha, protegía a la tacita.

Law se mantuvo firme. Había buscado su nodachi para emplearla aunque fuera torcida, pero no había habido manera de encontrarla, así que, en cuanto había oído al otro volver a subir…

-Bien, Eustass – ya – dijo entonces – Aunque estoy disfrutando esta conversación tanto como tú, dime a qué has venido.

Con eso Kidd por fin pudo decir:

-A llevarte a tu habitación.

Hubo un largo momento de incrédulo silencio por parte de Law, que no dejaba de mirarlo, evaluador.

Y una débil sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras decía, sin rastro de humor:

-Vale, pero al menos invítame a cenar primero, ¿no?

-Vete a tomar por culo – masculló Kidd…

…aunque una leve sonrisa le apareció, casi como por sorpresa, mientras le franqueaba a Law la salida.

Éste primero lo miró un rato largo con desconfianza antes de, tomando una larga inspiración, pasar a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo, para salir entre varios suaves rumores alejándose apresuradamente.

Pero Law sólo estaba pendiente de la Bestia mientras ésta cogía el candelabro de la repisa, sin bajar la guardia, atento a lo que pudiera pretender… .

Aunque se notó cansado en cuando comenzaron a salir del torreón y se fijó en lo que le rodeaba en la penumbra.

La puerta de la prisión ya definitivamente se cerró para no volverse abrir al tiempo que la leve luz que les daba Sanji los iluminaba en el pesado y denso silencio de la lúgubre noche del cerrado castillo en el que Law iba a vivir para siempre a partir de entonces.

:(...

Sí, lo séeeee...pero es que, aunque era una escena que estábamos deseando, todas sabíamos lo que pasaba, ¿no? Aparte, Law no está para demasiadas coñas...(¿le puede culpar alguien? Digamos que lo de la cena ha sido muy a la desesperada...y la que haya estado atenta sabrá qué más ha sido;))

En fin, guapas, esto es para deciros que el siguiente es dentro de una semana...y que los otros dos irán dentro de dos, uno en martes y otro en viernes, cerca de la víspera^_^(¡No, no pienso deciros en qué punto quiero parar ahí!¡Adivinadlo!

Y con eso...hasta la próximaaaaa;)


	5. Semana de convivencia

^_^,¡Ho...!O_O

KIdd(apartándola de un empujón y poniéndose en la pantalla): A ver, panda de desgraciadas, a las que sigan con bromitas sobre collares, pelotas o similares, le voy a sacar las...

Law(señalándose a sí mismo): ¡Eustass, mira, busca, busca!

Kidd(sale corriendo...y se caga en todo)

XDDDDDDDD

Estoooo...XDDD, bueno,guapas, aquí viene la segunda actualización de mi cumpleaños...

Y, desde luego, me he quedado a gusto...O_O...más de veinte páginas...

Aunque claro...¬w¬, creo que el título lo dice todo. Además, aquí empiezo con las licencias. Perdonadme también un poco, creo que no es un capi muy inspirado...pero es un paso que tenía que hacer con respecto a los siguientes...

Por cierto, ya pongo música(que ya tocaba): Para que la escuchéis si queréis durante el capítulo, "Si no puedo amarla"(por supuesto, cambiad el género), del musical de La Bella y la Bestia watch?v=qgEPja1M_A...creo que ilustra muy bien la actitud de Kidd en buena parte del capítulo.

Y nada, ya me callo...más comentarios al final.

**SEMANA DE CONVIVENCIA**

Caesar Clown no se había movido en todo el día del laboratorio, experimentando como si le fuera la vida en ello y pagando su furia con unos cuantos conejillos de indias.

Mientras, había comido y hasta dormido allí.

Claro que ni putas ganas que tenía de salir de allí.

Sólo con ver la cara del capullo de Spandam cuando recordaba lo de los calzoncillos de pollitos, conteniendo la risa como malamente podía…

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!

¡ESE PUÑETERO CRÍO!

¡ANDA QUE NO LE IBA A COSTAR RECUPERARSE DE UN GOLPE ASÍ, JODER!

Tenía que pensar en algo, y rapidito, que pusiera a ese jodido chaval contra las cuerdas. Ya no se trataba sólo de su plan inicial, sino de demostrarle que a él NADIE le decía que no.

Tendría que empezar a plantearse dejar de intentarlo por las bue…

La puerta abriéndose rápidamente interrumpió sus pensamientos, más cuando vio quién estaba ahí.

-Spandam, como vuelvas a mencionarme lo de… - empezó, rechinando los dientes…

Pero quedó parado al ver la expresión entre incrédula y apurada de Spandam antes de que éste le dijera:

-Han encontrado, en los límites del pueblo, a Don Quixote Doflamingo, inconsciente y muy enfermo. Lo han llevado a casa del doctor.

-¿Law lo ha permitido? – dijo Caesar, incrédulo.

-De Law no se sabe nada.

Con eso, Caesar Clown se levantó y fue corriendo detrás de Spandam a la consulta del médico.

Sanji, cuando volvió, bajando por las escaleras, fue recibido por muchos pares de ojos, que lo miraban expectantes desde muchos puntos de la sala.

La noticia había corrido como la pólvora en cuestión de minutos.

Y es que no era para menos, pensó Sanji antes de hablar:

-Está en la habitación de huéspedes. – dijo escuetamente, antes de llamar al carrito de la cocina, que vino corriendo hasta los pies de la escalera.

-¿Y…y ya está? – preguntó Ussop, haciéndose eco de los demás.

-¿No ha pasado nada? – preguntó otra voz, de uno de los cuadros.

-¿No han discutido? – dijo otra, de una de las criadas – plumero, recordando con un temblor lo que les había contado Luffy de la pelea.

-No. Simplemente, han ido en silencio, todo el rato. – respondió Sanji.

Y es que había sido así.

_Él mismo había notado el silencio tenso, casi palpable, mientras Kidd, en la oscuridad de los pasillos del castillo, guiaba a Trafalgar Law, que se mantenía serio, callado, con la luz que provenía del propio Sanji apenas sí iluminando lo justo para que no se tropezaran._

_Sanji casi había sentido una punzada de alegría al reconocer los cuartos de invitados, largo tiempo abandonados, en uno de los cuales ya estaba viendo pasar a Brook que venía apresuradamente con sábanas limpias._

_-Diles a las criadas que vengan a terminar de arreglarlo – le dijo Kidd a Sanji, dejándolo en el suelo antes de dirigirse a Trafalgar – Tú pasa. Dormirás aquí._

_Y Law no había dado ninguna muestra de emoción mientras pasaba, cerrando él mismo la puerta delante de las narices del amo, que, por una vez desde la maldición, se limitó a gruñir antes de adentrarse pasillo adentro. _

-Ahí se ha quedado, con Brook, que ha empezado a arreglarlo corriendo, con unas cuantas criadas – terminó Sanji de contar.

-Pues o lo anima, o lo deprime… - suspiró Ussop.

-¡Oye, que Brook es muy majo! – gritó Luffy.

-Ya, Luffy – inspiró Sanji– Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles. Ten en cuenta que ha perdido a su padre y a su libertad en un solo día. Yo no estaría para muchas bromas… .

Con aire cansado, entonces se subió de un salto en el carrito.

-¿Vas a llevarle algo de comer, verdad, Sanji? – preguntó Luffy, serio.

-Pues sí. Pobre chaval, joder.

-Espera, te acompaño. Voy a hacerle algo para dormir lo que queda de noche. Lo va a necesitar – suspiró Chopper, acompañando al candelabro a la cocina.

Sanji asintió y se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Alguien ha visto a Robin – chuan?

-Habrá ido a decírselo a Franky – dijo Ussop, con un suspiro. – Anda, id para allá, si pasa algo os lo decimos.

Se oyó un rumor de asentimiento antes de que el carrito saliera hacia la cocina.

Nami no podía dejar de dar vueltas,nerviosa, como muchísimos de los otros presentes.

El resto de las criadas – plumero estaba como ella, hablando por los rincones, al igual que muchos.

Hacía años que no se veía tanta actividad en ese castillo, ni se oían tantas voces hablando a la vez, aunque fuera en susurros, por todo el edificio. Nadie sabía muy bien por qué el amo había aceptado el trato, ni en qué estaba pensando, ni tampoco qué tenía Trafalgar Law en la cabeza, ni en qué acabaría esto, y todos daban sus teorías…

Pero había algo en lo que desde luego todos estaban de acuerdo:

-Yohoho…¿Habéis visto qué valor? Yo no sé si habría podido hacer lo que él hizo…

-Tienes razón, Bro…¿Brook? – preguntó Nami, extrañadísima.

Todos quedaron extrañados al ver al altísimo perchero, que tenía un sombrero negro puesto de tal manera que recordaba a una melena a lo afro, llegando al vestíbulo con ellos.

-¿Por qué no estás en la habitación con él? – preguntó entonces Ussop.

-Eso, ¿no tenías tantas ganas de volver a ser ayuda de cámara? – preguntó alguien.

-Yohoho, claro que sí, pero… Me ha pedido que saliera. – suspiró el perchero – Y claro, tal y como lo he visto, no iba a decirle que no.

-No se merece esto. – suspiró Nami. – En serio, el amo, ¿en qué piensa? ¿No sabe lo cruel que es, joder?

-Yo también estoy triste, Nami –san… - dijo Brook, inclinándose a su lado, poniéndole su enorme y alargada "mano" en la "espalda".

-Lo entiendo…

-¿Cree que podría alegrarme si me enseñara las bragas?

¡SMACK!

Muchas risas y gritos se oyeron cuando Nami le dio a Brook un palmetazo con todo lo que era su cabeza mientras rugía:

-¡QUE SOY UN PUTO PLUMERO, COÑO!¡¿QUÉ BRAGAS QUIERES QUE TE ENSEÑE?!

Pero la cara de Brook fue entonces enblemática…

-Ah…que no lleva…

-¡Será posible…!

Luffy sonrió entre el jaleo que se había armado.

Desde luego, Brook era muy divertido cuando quería.

Y, tal como estaban las cosas, venía bien, pensó, antes de salir de allí.

Era una zona alejada del castillo, casi al lado de la puerta de entrada, en lo que antes había sido la herrería, y que ahora tenía un aspecto bastante abandonado.

Pero, a pesar de ese aspecto, se podía oír perfectamente una voz que gritaba, al tope de sus pulmones:

-¡JODEEEEEEEEEEEER!¡ QUÉ TRISTEEEEE!¡PERO ES PRECIOSOOOO!¡JODER, MENUDOS COJONES TIENEEEE!

Aunque sin hacer tanto ruido, Zoro no podía estar más de acuerdo con Franky, la enorme fragua metálica que ocupaba buena parte de la pared y que lloraba a moco tendido delante de él.

Todos lo pensaban, realmente. En el castillo no se hablaba de otra cosa. Él mismo se había quedado atónito cuando había recuperado el sentido después de que el amo lo estrellara contra la pared tras su inútil intento de contenerlo.

Él había visto luego toda la escena del trato.

Y por eso había decidido también algo cuando había visto cómo la nodachi del chico caía torcida al suelo.

Y de pronto a la enorme superficie rectangular que era lo que era la cabeza de Franky se le iluminaron los ojos mientras le salía vapor de las rendijas que eran sus orejas.

-Pero…¿pero de dónde has sacado esta espada, Zoro?¡ES SUPERRRRRRRRRR!

Y acto seguido, con unos hierros que le hacían las veces de manos, recogió la nodachi torcida como si fuera un bebé.

-La traía el chico. – dijo Zoro - ¿Crees que puedes repararla?

Franky la miró con atención antes de resoplar y decir:

-Puff…te voy a ser sincero: ni puta idea. El cabrón del amo la ha doblado a modo, no sé cómo hostias no la ha partido…ni cómo podría yo arreglarla sin partirla – dijo Franky, con evidente pesar…pero aun así estaba claro que no iba a dejar la cosa así – Lo que sí que te puedo decir es que puedo intentarlo.

-Así que aquí estaba la famosa nodachi.

Esa voz los sacó a ambos de su ensoñación y les hizo girarse a donde estaba la tetera.

-¡Ey, Robin, nena, qué taaaal!¿Todo súpeeeeer?

-Ahora algo, Franky – sonrió un poco la tetera antes de mirar a Zoro y preguntar - ¿Entonces, se la darás cuando la arregle?

-No tengo ni idea… - suspiró Zoro. Claro que tampoco lo había pensado mucho, pero…no era idiota, sabía lo que podía pasar si se la daba, y por mucho que detestara al amo…

Pero claro, conocía bien al amo y…

Tampoco podía dejar al chico indefenso.

Franky suspiró. Claro, con la emoción, él tampoco había caído.

-Bueno, tienes como mínimo unos cuatro o cinco para pensar si se la devuelves o te la quedas tú – dijo Franky. - Mientras, no te preocupes que de aquí no saldrá.

-Digo lo mismo. – dijo Robin. – Porque como el amo se entere, os cortará el cuello – añadió tranquilamente.

-A mí difícilmente, nena – rio Franky.

-Puto humor tuyo… - masculló el peliverde - en fin, me voy a guardar el caballo…si el chico se va a quedar, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo por ahí suelto…

Y con eso, se fue.

Robin sonrió, quedándose al lado de Franky.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía trabajar tan a gusto, incluso canturreando un poco, más al ver que ella se quedaba.

Además…

…sabía que si podía comentarle algo a alguien, ése era él.

Eustass Kidd no podía quedarse quieto, por más que lo intentara.

Desde hacía un rato, se notaba muy raro. Normalmente se pasaba más de medio día durmiendo. Total, no tenía nada que hacer.

Pero...

…desde que había pasado todo eso, sentía que no podría pegar ojo.

Aún tenía en su cabeza el hueco sonido de los pasos de Trafalgar Law, su mirada inexpresiva cuando le había abierto la puerta de la habitación que nunca, en años, habría pensado que volvería a usarse…

Entonces, hizo algo que nunca creyó que iba a hacer desde hacía años.

De entre una montaña de trastos destrozados de su oscura habitación, Kidd consiguió sacar un cajón, tapado por arriba y cubierto de polvo.

Pero si la tapa estaba cubierta de polvo, más polvoriento aún estaba el cristal del espejo que descansaba en su interior.

No lo había utilizado en años.

Bruscamente, Kidd limpió el cristal, apretando los dientes al ver su reflejo, tratando de ignorarlo antes de mascullar:

-Muéstrame a Trafalgar Law.

Éste titiló un momento, y entonces empezó a brillar, mostrando claramente algo...

Kidd no se esperó lo que vio.

Trafalgar Law, en lugar de compadecerse de sí mismo o estar hecho una bola como había visto hacer antes a otros mientras se reía de ellos, estaba leyendo un enorme libro que le tapaba la cara.

Se descubrió sonriendo un poco al ver la imagen.

¿Te atrapan y te pones a leer?, pensó para sí.

¿En qué estará pen…?

De pronto, en la visión, se escuchó un ruido.

Law se puso tenso al oír el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

Tras una rápida inspección de la habitación y haber guardado cuidadosamente las gafas rotas de Doflamingo en un cajón cerca de la cama con dosel, había sacado el libro sabiendo que no iba a pegar ojo en lo que quedaba de noche.

Además sabía que no podría pensar con claridad si no se centraba en algo que no fuera su situación.

Ya tendré tiempo de sobra para pensar en eso, pensó con amargo sarcasmo.

El sonido volvió, insistente.

-Brook – ya, ya te he dicho que… - inspiró, con voz hastiada, abriendo desganado la puerta.

¡Tictictictic!

Pero no vio nada.

¿Qué…?

-Hoolaaaaaaaaa….

Law miró en derredor…

-Oye, menudo pedazo de libro…¿en serio te lo estás leyendo?

…y vio a la misma taza de antes, la que había tenido que frenar al vuelo cuando había tratado de ayudarle, subido sobre su ejemplar de "El Señor de los Anillos" y ojeándolo como quien no quería la cosa.

-Por tercera vez – dijo Law, mirando a la taza, y reconociéndola aún antes de que ésta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, alzara la vista.

-¡Soy Luffy! ¡Gracias por lo de antes!

Law se descubrió sonriendo débilmente ante la pequeña tacita, recordando lo que había pasado.

-De nada. Gracias a ti por decirme donde estaba Doflamingo.

Se dio cuenta de que la tacita lo estaba mirando con toda la seriedad que podía.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes hambre? Te van a traer la comida aquí, si esperas un poco.

Trafalgar inspiró.

-No…Mejor salgo. Prefiero ver un poco esto.

Luffy lo miró un momento antes de sonreír y decir:

-Aaaah. Vale. Yo te llevo.

Kidd, entonces, dejó el espejo dentro del cajón.

Qué grande es este sitio, pensó Law, mirando el edificio por dentro, pues era clara su enormidad a pesar de la oscuridad que envolvía el lugar.

Pero entonces recordó algo.

Bepo.

Mierda, se lo había dejado fuera, pensó para sí. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

-Luffy – ya, ¿cómo se sale al…?

Pero Luffy, todo feliz, ya se había adelantado.

Inspiró entonces, sonriendo levemente.

Bueno, en algún momento tenía que hacer turismo por el castillo, ¿no?

Entonces, andó, un poco a ciegas, sin hacer mucho caso de los susurros que escuchaba, buscando o una salida o los relinchos de Bepo, que seguramente estaría muy nervioso…

-¡Quieto!¡Quieto, hombre!

Eso, y un relincho de Bepo, hicieron que Law tomara una dirección clara, hacia una puerta desde la que se veía incluso la luz del amanecer.

Pero una brutal garra se puso delante, cerrándole el paso mientras una voz gutural le decía:

-¿Se puede saber dónde coño vas?

La mirada de Law se hizo inexpresiva mientras miraba a Kidd desde abajo.

Había tenido que esperar encontrarse pronto con él, pensó Law para sí antes de replicarle:

-¿Eres siempre así de simpático, o es que estoy de suerte? He ido a buscar a mi caballo y luego algo que hacer por aquí.

-Ya lo guardarán. Lárgate ahora a tu habitación – masculló la Bestia pelirroja.

-No me des órdenes, Eustass-ya. – dijo tranquilamente Trafalgar mientras se escuchaban los relinchos de Bepo y se veía a Zoro intentando sujetarlo sin demasiado éxito.

Pero Kidd no iba a darse por vencido.

-Tira a dormir. ¿O es que quieres volver a la prisión?

Y al ver que Law iba a ir hacia allá, lo cogió brutalmente del brazo…

…aunque algo le hizo dejar de apretarle.

¿Un siseo?

Pero, como fuera, Law, a pesar del dolor, le dijo, seco, apretándole a su vez el brazo:

-Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme, Eustass – ya. Te he dicho que no me des órdenes. Incluso si me encerraras en la prisión, si no me sale de los cojones dormir, no tengo por qué hacerlo.

E, ignorando su mirada furiosa, Law salió hacia el patio, con el consiguiente alivio de Bepo, que de pronto corrió hacia él.

-La madre que… - masculló Zoro.

-Sólo pasa si no conoce. No te lo tomes como nada personal – dijo Law mientras Bepo lo lamía.

Kidd, rabiando, se quedó mirando unos momentos la escena…

…antes de largarse, furioso.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de algo.

Robin, en silencio, con disimulo, se asomaba por una de las esquinas.

_-¿Hay algo que sepas, nena?_

_-Es…una intuición._

_-Pues hazle caso. – dijo Franky. – Nunca fallas._

Robin, entonces, sonrió un poco antes de salir de su escondite.

La tarde caía en el nerviosamente silencioso castillo, haciéndose casi de noche.

Silencioso, hasta que el sonido de una puerta lo rompió suavemente y salió Trafalgar Law de su habitación.

El día no había ido tan mal como había empezado, al menos. Poco después de ocuparse de Bepo y tranquilizarlo, había conocido a Robin.

_-Así que eres tú – había sonreído la tetera. – Tenía ganas de conocerte, la verdad. No creas que todo el mundo habría hecho lo que tú, ni le chistaría al amo. Soy Robin. Si necesitas algo…_

_Con eso Law le había devuelto una leve sonrisa._

_-Gracias, Robin – ya. ¿Tal vez un bozal sería buena idea?¿O no los fabrican de ese tamaño?_

_-Tal vez Franky pueda hacerlo por encargo. – había sonreído levemente Robin – Es el herrero, ya lo conocerás._

_Law lo pensó un momento, mirando a Zoro que daba de comer a Bepo _

_-¿Tiene forma de fragua?_

_-Así es. Digamos…que la maldición se supone que nos reflejaba por cómo éramos, o esa era la fin, pronto comprenderás lo que digo._

Sí, lo había entendido, más cuando había visto a Sanji y a Nami cuando le habían traído el desayuno.

Y lo entendía de sobras al pensar en…

Una buena maldición, sí, había pensado Law en su momento, y lo pensaba ahora.

Desde luego, sólo había que ver a Kidd para entender por qué le habían echado esa maldición.

Aunque claro, pensó, cabeceando, restándole importancia, eso no era asunto suyo lo que le pasara a su carcelero.

Y no era en lo que pensaría en ese momento.

Hacía unas horas, antes de conseguir dormir un par, había conocido también a Chopper, el médico de allí, al que Luffy había, casi literalmente, arrastrado hasta la habitación; reconociéndolo como el reno de peluche que se había encontrado al pie de las escaleras. La verdad, como ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese castillo, ya no le extrañaba demasiado, y por un rato casi se había olvidado de su situación al poder hablar con alguien de medicina de forma profesional, cosa que no había hecho ni siquiera cuando estaba trabajando con el médico, al menos que él supiera.

Y, recordaba que, antes de que el renito se marchara, le había dicho algo muy interesante:

_-¿Y de dónde sacas todo eso? – había preguntado Law._

_-Eh…bueno tenemos biblioteca, pero no se usa demasiado. Voy yo de vez en cuando, si quieres luego te traigo algo, ¿vale?_

Pero,¿qué mejor que elegir los libros uno mismo, no?

Tentativamente, empezó a recorrer los pasillos, pero sólo encontraba dormitorios por su planta, algunos terriblemente abandonados.

No les iba a pasar nada porque abrieran un poco las ventanas, pensó Law para sí. Realmente, no había más luz natural en el castillo que la de su cuarto, y no se veía muy directamente.

-Esta mañana tu caballo. ¿Ahora, qué?

Maldijo interiormente al reconocer esa voz y el brazo que le impedía abrir ahora la siguiente puerta.

¿Es que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que seguirme a todos lados?, pensó antes de dirigirse a la enorme mole:

-No me toques. Te lo he dicho.

-Responde a la puta pregunta – masculló Kidd.

-Ahora estaba buscando la biblioteca, Eustass – ya. Para ti este castillo puede ser fascinante, pero yo me aburro.

-Los libros te los pueden traer si quieres, si tanto te gustan. – replicó Kidd.

Le estaba comenzando a sacar de quicio que Law saliera como si tal cosa.

No podía arriesgarse a que encontrara… .

-Vale, pero prefiero ir yo. – cortó sus pensamientos la voz de Law - Soy así de raro, ya ves. Por cierto, yo que tú me haría mirar eso que te ha entrado conmigo.

Con eso Kidd rugió bajo, como en sordina, amenazante.

Apenas sí llevaba un día allí y ya lo había sacado de quicio dos veces…

-No puedes andar por aquí cuando te salga de los cojones. ¿Es que no entiendes tu situación?

Pero Law le respondió, con total tranquilidad:

-Oh, claro que la entiendo. Lo que no puedo es salir de este castillo, eso me ha quedado muy claro. Pero, que yo sepa, al sacarme de la prisión y dejarme en un cuarto de huéspedes sin cerrojo y sin vigilancia y hasta dejando que hablaran conmigo varios de los habitantes de aquí has dejado claro que no soy un preso, Eustass – ya. Así que creo que si me da la gana salir por aquí, salgo. ¿O es que tienes algo que ocul…?

Su voz quedó ahogada por un brutal rugido de Kidd en el que éste decía, totalmente furioso, poniendo los brazos a ambos lados de Law:

-¡DEJA DE TOCARME LOS COJONES!

Pero, para pasmo de Kidd:

-¿Por qué? Es muy divertido, y dado que dudo que tenga pocas diversiones más aquí…

Y, por primera vez, estaba sonriendo, de una forma un poco rara, pero no exenta de humor.

Eso dejó a Kidd algo descolocado, aunque todavía furioso.

-¿Divertido? – replicó Kidd, sonriéndole en el mismo tono – Desde luego, tienes unos cojones que no sé cómo puedes andar.

-Sólo te digo lo que pienso. – dijo Law, con esa misma sonrisa. – Ahora, si te quitas…

-¿En serio tengo que quitarme? – sonrió burlonamente Kidd…

…y si antes había quedado helado, esto lo dejó así todavía más.

-O eso, o pierdes tus pelotas. Tú me dirás.

Trafalgar Law, le estaba apretando las susodichas sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera, como quien no había roto un plato en la puta vida.

-Vas-a-sol-tar-me – siseó Kidd, rabioso.

-Vas a quitarte – replicó Law, sin dejar su sonrisa, empezando a disfrutar con todo eso.

Tictictictictictictic…

-¡TRAFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Ven, hombre!

Y Luffy apareció corriendo por el pasillo, casi derrapando.

Momento en el que Kidd, gruñendo, consiguió apartar a Law.

-Esto no va a quedar así – le gruñó – Te la voy a devolver.

-Por mí vale, pero,¿vas a pervertir a una tacita inocente? – dijo burlonamente Law, señalando a Luffy que, sin enterarse demasiado, le había cogido de la manga.

Law, entonces, ante la expresión de rabia de Kidd, se dejó arrastrar por Luffy.

La habitación tembló.

Kidd, hecho una tromba, había pasado al cuarto, arramblando con todos los muebles.

¡¿CÓMO HABÍA DEJADO QUE LO COGIERA ASÍ?!

¡¿Y POR QUÉ LA VISTA, AHORA QUE ESE GILIPOLLAS NO ESTABA, SE LE VOLVÍA A IR AL ESPEJO?!

Rabió al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, su vista no dejaba de ir al espejo, al cajón, y que de hecho lo había cogido casi sin darse cuenta.

Y de que volvía a notar la sensación de Law entre sus brazos.

¿¡POR QUÉ COJONES NO SE PODÍA QUITAR A ESE CRÍO DE LA CABEZA!?

-Vaya, que bonito está el espejo ahora que está limpio.

Kidd rugió, amenazadoramente, girándose hacia quien había entrado sin llamar.

-No te he mandado llamar, Robin.

La tetera, por toda reacción, sonrió suavemente:

-Ya, pero no se me ha escapado que tiene problemas con nuestro invitado.

-Esa es una forma muy fina de decirlo – sonrió torcidamente Kidd.

-Tal vez sería buena idea saber si su padre ha llegado bien al pueblo y está mejor.

Kidd dejó escapar una sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

-A mí eso me da igual.

Pero Robin simplemente dijo:

-Ah, eso ya lo sé. Pero también sé que a él no le va a dar igual.

Y con eso, sonriendo, Robin se marchó.

Doflamingo temblaba mientras abría débilmente los ojos, lo justo para saber que se encontraba en una cama y que tenía algo clavado en el brazo.

Eso…¿una intravenosa?

¿Law?

Entonces, un borrón que estaba a su lado se inclinó suavemente sobre él, diciéndole en voz baja:

-…umonía…se pondrá bien…ción larga…un mes…

Don Quixote Doflamingo apenas sí escuchó eso antes de volver a dormirse.

Kidd, muy ufano, llegó a la puerta de Law, abriéndola sin llamar ni nada antes de decir, con un tono grandilocuente.

-Tu padre está bien.

Esperó por un momento las gracias.

Para su indignada sorpresa, Law no levantó la vista del libro siquiera, dejándole sólo visibles los curiosos tatuajes de sus manos.

Y la cosa siguió así durante unos incómodos segundos.

Tan incómodos que Kidd, agotando la poca paciencia que tenía, repitió:

-Te he dicho que está bien.

La respuesta le llegó de detrás del libro, en un tono como ausente.

-Ya te he oído. ¿Y cómo sé que no te lo estás inventando?

Kidd no se había esperado eso.

Aun así, se las apañó para replicar:

-Tengo mis modos.

Con eso, Law, simplemente, pasó la página del libro.

-Ahá.

Kidd sintió furia, notando que se le escapaban rugidos incluso de pura rabia.

Joder, para una puta vez que tenía un detalle con alguien y que decía la verdad, ¿y no le creían?

Entonces, Law, sin levantar la vista del libro

-A ver si te crees que porque me des una buena noticia que no puedo ni comprobar voy a estar aquí menos a disgusto, Eustass-ya.

Entonces, el brutal sonido del armario cayéndose hecho pedazos sobre el suelo no pudo ahogar el violento:

-¡NADIE TE OBLIGÓ A HACER EL TRATO!

Pero lo que no se esperaba Kidd fue que, sin salir siquiera de la cama, Law _le replicara_:

-¡¿En serio creías que iba a largarme estando las cosas como estaban?!

-¡YO LO HABRÍA HECHO!

-¡Pues bien por ti! ¡AHORA LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN!

-¡¿_TU _HABITACIÓN?!

-Exacto. Me quedo aquí, pero no tengo por qué aguantarte.

Kidd le aguantó la mirada unos segundos…

Antes de, rugiendo de rabia, salir, dando un brutal portazo que llegó a tirar dos de los cuadros.

Law, por toda réplica, siguió leyendo.

Aunque le temblaban un poco las manos de pura rabia mientras apretaba las páginas del libro.

-¡EN EL CULO! ¡EL AMO TIENE LA SENSIBILIDAD EN EL CULO! – gritó Nami, realmente furiosa, tanto que perdía plumas que Sanji recogía con afán por toda la cocina.

Brook lo habría hecho también si no fuera ya para la habitación.

-Joder, no lo dejará en paz, no – suspiró Sanji, con el palo que era la cabeza de Nami marcado en su mejilla de cera.

-Sí, realmente…y mira que le facilité las cosas. – dijo Robin, bebiendo un poco de té.

Todos entonces se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Qué le facilitaste? – preguntó Ussop, que a duras penas sí acababa de enterarse de todo.

Robin, con los ojos entrecerrados, dio un sorbo al té, tratando de recordar cómo sabía, mientras decía:

-Yo le dije que lo de su padre le podría importar, pero no imaginaba que se equivocaría así.

-Pero…¿pero por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó Nami, intrigada.

-Creo que el hechizo puede estar a punto de romperse.

La miraron un momento con pasmo antes de que todos, esperanzados, gritaran casi a la vez:

-¿¡QUÉEEE!?

Pero instantes después, Sanji suspiró, dejando escapar un poco de humo.

-Oye, perdona, Robin –chwan…pero no sé si te has fijado en que Law es un hombre.

Si hubiera podido, Robin se habría encogido de hombros mientras, con una leve sonrisa, replicaba a Sanji:

-La hechicera no dijo que quien rompiera el hechizo tuviera que ser por fuerza alguien de otro sexo, sólo dijo que se tenían que amar. ¿No es así?

Un silencio pesadísimo se hizo en la cocina.

Claro…cierto que no había especificado, pero…

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Nami, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, ahora que lo dice, me recuerda a Sanji cuando persigue a Nami.

-¡LUFFY, JODER! – gritó Sanji, aunque también pensativo.

Vale, ni se le había pasado por la imaginación, menos después de tanto tiempo, que el amo pudiera sentir nada por nadie, y mucho menos por un hombre…

…aunque claro…

Tampoco se había tomado tantas molestias por nadie.

-Bueno, aun así…sigue siendo _el amo_. – dijo Ussop, sin demasiadas esperanzas.-Y ya habéis visto el recibimiento que le ha dado al pobre chico y que ya han tenido más de una discusión. De hecho, llevan ya medio día sin hablarse. No sé yo.

-Pero…la cosa se puede arreglar, ¿no? – intervino Nami, algo esperanzada.

-Bueno… - pensó Sanji, con su mano apagada en su barbilla – Sí, pero…

-¿Por qué no hacéis de intermediarios? – sonrió Robin.

-¡¿TÚ ESTÁS LOCA?! – gritaron todos.

-¡YUHUUUU! ¡TRAFFY VA A ROMPER EL HECHIZOOOOO!

Y de pronto Luffy había salido escaleras arriba.

-¡LUFFY, ESPERAAAA! – gritó Ussop, persiguiéndolo como podía.

Kidd, en ese pasillo, rugía, con ganas, destrozando más cosas.

Trafalgar Law no había salido de su habitación.

Y eso que había pasado un día.

-Puto cabezota…

-¿Le dice a él o se está autodefiniendo?

Sanji casi sintió su cera derretirse ante la mirada que le dirigió Kidd al verlo en la puerta del ala oeste.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, está claro que no ha funcionado para nada pegarle cuatro gritos, ¿no? Cosas que pasan.

-Intenté ser amable – dijo Kidd, gruñendo bajo.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Sanji enarcando una ceja. - ¿Lo ha invitado a cenar, o algo? Vale que yo de hombres no entiendo, pero a nadie le gusta la prepotencia.

-¿Y qué sugieres, mechero con patas?

-Pues ahora tal y como están las cosas, una disculpa no estaría de más.

Y con eso, se fue, esquivando justo a tiempo un trozo de madera que casi le da mientras Kidd rugía, rabioso.

¿Él?

¿DISCULPARSE?

¡SI HABÍA INTEN…!

Vio entonces en el espejo que Law volvía a leer, ahora solo.

Casi durmiéndose.

Law sentía que se dormía.

Inspiró.

Había sido un día _muy_ largo.

Y lo había pasado, casi por completo, encerrado en su habitación, salvo las escasas veces que había salido para ver cómo estaba Bepo.

Sabía que como se cruzara con _él_, no respondía.

Había cosas con las que no se jugaba, joder.

Aunque volvía, con fuerza, el recuerdo de cómo se había sentido al notar que lo rodeaba.

Y más ahora que por fin estaba solo.

Esta vez no había echado a Brook cuando había venido, pues este, sin decir una sola palabra, había empezado a tocar el violín, con suavidad, hasta hacía un rato.

Luffy también había venido apenas había pasado todo y, para lo que imaginaba que tenía que ser la pequeña taza, había estado callado encima del libro, sólo preguntándole por lo que leía, a ratos sacándolo de quicio cuando tenía que repetir lo mismo cuatro o cinco veces, pero, en general…

…distrayéndole, igual que Robin cuando había venido y se había puesto a hablar también del libro con él.

La verdad, había sido bastante llevadero, aunque no había imaginado que tuviera que apartar algo de comida contra una taza, que devoraba con ganas.

Entonces, hacía unas horas,se habían ido ambos, para "que pudiera dormir".

Pero él sabía que no lo haría.

Entrecerró los ojos.

¿Cuánto llevaba sin dormir?

Por lo menos dos días, y antes tampoco es que hubiese dormido demasiado.

Ya se había dado cuenta de que Chopper le había puesto algo en el té el primer día para dormir, y lo había tirado por el desagüe de la bañera.

No quería dormir. Quería estar despierto por lo que pudiera pasar.

Cabeceó, esta vez sí casi quedándose dormido.

Pero…

Click.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, no sabría decir si abriéndose o cerrándose.

Pof, pof.

Y mientras se daba cuenta de que lo que había caído dentro de la habitación eran dos libros, ahora sí que vio que la puerta se cerraba.

Igual que vio por un segundo la enorme sombra que ya estaba empezando a conocer… .

Kidd, por fin, después de mucho, había conseguido conciliar el sueño al volver de darle los libros a Law.

Pero empezó a despertar al oír un suave eco proveniente del espejo.

Venga, no me jodas, pensó, cuando vio en la visión que Law había salido, volviendo a abrir puertas…

…aunque con una extraña sensación en el pecho mientras salía corriendo hacia allí.

Trafalgar Law, con paciencia, iba abriendo las puertas, sosteniendo algo en las manos…

…y enseguida notó la presencia más que familiar.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones estás haciendo?

-Buenas tardes a ti también, Eustass – ya. – dijo Law, sin perder la compostura y hasta con cierta sonrisa extraña. – Me alegra ver que has salido de la cueva, estaba por sacar la correa a ver si venías.

-Te dije muy clarito que no husmearas por aquí. – masculló Kidd.

-Si te estaba buscando.

Kidd fue a decir algo pero quedó parado, con los ojos muy abiertos, siento por un momento su mandíbula un poco floja.

¿Cómo…?

¿Había oído bien?

Antes de darse cuenta, Law le estaba tendiendo uno de los libros que le había llevado esa mañana.

-Éste ya me lo he leído. Pero gracias por el otro.

Kidd miró el libro que Law le había devuelto, "Rebelión en la Granja". Realmente, lo había cogido al azar, como el otro. Hacía años que él no entraba a la biblioteca.

-Pensé que en algún momento se te acabaría el que tienes. – masculló Kid. – No paras de leerlo.

-Ya me lo he leído más veces. No habría sido problema. Me gusta bastante.– atajó Law. – Bueno, Eustass – ya, eso era. – dijo, antes de girarse para ir a ver a Robin. Seguro que el otro libro a ella le podría interesar, "Cuentos de la Alhambra"…

Pero la voz de Kidd lo detuvo un momento.

-No te mentí.

Law inspiró, yendo a replicar, pero algo en la expresión de Kidd lo detuvo instantes antes de que la bestia pelirroja siguiera:

-Antes de ayer. No te mentí. Tu padre se va a poner bien, aunque tiene para un mes.

Law cerró los ojos, con fuerza, inspirando:

-De acuerdo, Eustass – ya. Buenas tardes.

Y con eso, se fue.

Sin decir nada más.

Aunque, de alguna manera, Kidd notaba el ambiente algo más relajado.

Y eso, en cierta forma, le gustaba.

En un rincón alejado, Robin, Sanji y Ussop habían contemplado el final de la escena.

-Pues sí vas a tener razón, sí, Robin - chwan – dijo Sanji.

-Ya le dije yo que ella no fallaba. – dijo una voz de golpe cerca de la cristalera.

-¡UAAAAAAAH! ¡FRANKY, JOD…! – empezó Ussop del susto, pero luego dijo, mientras le habría la ventana a Franky - ¡WAAAAH!¡¿PERO CÓMO HAS HECHO ESO?!

Franky, mediante unas ruedas que él mismo se había hecho, se había asomado.

-¿A que molan? – sonrió Franky, señalándose las ruedas – Y estas son de las buenas…Ah, por cierto, decidle a Zoro que venga mañana para la fragua.

Sanji alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué os traéis el marimo y tú?

-Cosas de hombres – sonrió Robin antes de decirle a Franky - ¿Te importa si voy yo ahora?

-¡SÚPEEEER! – dijo Franky.

-¿Entonces, es cierto? – suspiró Ussop cuando Robin y Franky se fueron.

-Eso parece. – dijo Sanji, sacando un cigarrillo. No le sacaba el gusto, pero el hábito de hacerlo cuando estaba pensativo lo conservaba.

No se dieron cuenta de que alguien los había oído hablar con Franky.

Zoro, esa mañana, en la fragua, no se lo creía.

Sólo…sólo habían pasado cuatro días de los siete que Franky había estimado.

Y ahí estaba.

En su mano.

Dejó escapar un silbido de admiración.

-Mira que yo de espadas entiendo, Franky…pero…esto…desde luego te has superado…

-¡Ja! ¡Claro que sí! – sonrió Franky con evidente orgullo. – Con lo SÚPER que es, habría sido un crimen que ni siquiera hubiese intentado repararla.

Le había costado lo suyo, y si pudiera, habría sudado a mares.

Pero…

Había merecido clarísimamente la pena.

La nodachi, en manos de Zoro, brillaba en la penumbra de la fragua, estilizada, brillante, renovada, recién engrasada.

Zoro sonreía, dudando todavía con más fuerza sobre la decisión de no devolvérsela a Law…

Pero…

Un rugido en sordina ocupó la estancia.

-¿Así que la teníais vosotros?

Zoro instintivamente se llevó la mano a sus tres katanas mientras Franky, mortalmente serio, hacía aumentar su temperatura interna…

Pero ninguno se esperaba lo que hizo Kidd a continuación.

Law suspiró cuando, aún recién levantado y con Brook trayéndole ropa de los armarios para que se la probara y arreglársela, escuchó abrirse la puerta.

Ya se había empezado a acostumbrar a las apariciones repentinas de Kidd…

¡Shin!

Law no tuvo más remedio que levantar la vista cuando escuchó el sonido amortiguado de algo cayendo a la alfombra mientras Kidd, ceñudo, estaba frente a él.

Aunque…con una expresión un tanto extraña, antes de gruñir a Law:

-La ha reparado Franky, y no quiero más trastos inútiles por en medio. Así que toma.

Y el moreno quedó de piedra cuando vio qué era lo que Kidd había tirado a sus pies, sin la vaina ya que la tenía él.

Su nodachi.

Completamente reparada.

Law la miró con sorpresa, cogiéndola, llevándola cerca de él.

Estaba…estaba como nueva. Ni siquiera cuando se la había regalado Doflamingo hacía años estaba tan brillante. De hecho, se podía ver perfectamente la cara.

Luego miró otra vez a Kidd, que tenía la cabeza girada.

Si no la hubiera tenido, habría visto una pequeña sonrisa, con un puntito escéptico, pero mayormente suave, en la cara de Law.

-Qué monos – dijo Brook, con las "manos" juntas.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… - gruñó Kidd, recordándole entonces a Brook, instantes antes de salir huyendo, que tenía muuuuuchas cosas que hacer más abajo…por lo menos, por el sótano y por unas cuantas horas.

-Sigues siendo tan simpático como de costumbre. – le hizo mirarlo la voz de Law.

Pero se le suavizó el genio un poco al ver que le sonreía con un poco de humor.

También se dio cuenta de que Law no estaba del todo vestido…y de que, además, era la primera vez que lo veía así.

No pudo evitar que se le fueran los ojos al ver su torso moreno desnudo, con la piel morena destacando con el pijama blanco, con su pecho levemente musculado a pesar de su delgadez, fibroso, con los pezones también oscuros...

…y aún fue mejor cuando, al adelantar inconscientemente la zarpa, notó que Law, lejos de irse, quedaba parado, expectante, atento a lo que hacía pero sin tratar de pararlo.

Law mismo tampoco sabía explicar qué era lo que le hacía no intentar echarlo mientras oía su respiración cercana acelerarse, mientras veía su zarpa acercarse.

Era…era…

Era esa forma que tenía Kidd de mirarlo ahora la que le estaba deteniendo, la que hacía que, ahora que podía, no lo amenazara con la nodachi.

Ambos suspiraron cuando Kidd apoyó despacio la mano en el pecho de Law, tratando de no arañarlo.

Trafalgar la sintió, por un momento, no como la zarpa que le había arrancado la nodachi ni la que le había hecho daño la vez que lo había cogido, sino como muy cálida, enorme…

Kidd entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a mover instintivamente la zarpa por el pecho de Law.

Era…era muy suave, pensó, apretando un poco la presa…

Y entonces sintió las manos de Law, ahora deteniéndolo, pero sin violencia, sacándolo poco a poco del trance.

Kidd gruñó bajo a modo de protesta, llevando la otra zarpa a las manos de Trafalgar.

Y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso? – dijo entonces Kidd.

-¿El qué?

-Esos tatuajes.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, Law tenía dos tatuajes, aparte de los que le había visto en las manos, cuatro en total. Eran como un sol extraño.

Eso hizo que Law se pusiera tenso de nuevo.

-Son cosas mías, Eustass – ya. No creo que te importen.

Kidd gruñó.

Joder, otra vez le estaba jodiendo, esta vez su primer interés.

-Pues si no quieres que te los vea, tápatelos bien. – rugió bajo, casi encasquetándole un jersey.

Y Law se dio cuenta entonces de que le había puesto la prenda más abrigada de las que le había dejado Brook.

Entonces, Kidd le dijo lo que había pensado decirle:

-Escucha. El castillo también es tu casa. Puedes ir a donde quieras, excepto al Ala Oeste.

Hubo un leve silencio, antes de que Law dejara escapar una sonrisita de las suyas.

-Ya sabía yo que ocultabas algo.

-No me toques los cojones. – replicó Kidd a la sonrisa, con otra de las suyas. - Eso sí, ni de coña te voy a dar la oportunidad de ir, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Eso no lo dudo, Eustass – ya. Ni mi sombra está tan pegada a mí como tú cuando salgo de aquí. – ironizó Trafalgar.

-Bien. A eso había venido – masculló Kidd, yendo a darse la vuelta para salir, aún sintiendo el tacto de Law en su mano.

Pero la voz del moreno le detuvo.

-Por cierto… .

-¿Qué?

-Gracias.

Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Kidd quedó parado, más al ver la suave sonrisa en la cara de Law.

¿Qué…?

-Dáselas a Franky y a Zoro. – masculló Kidd, antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación.

Brook cerró el agua caliente, dejándole paso a Law que, sin rastro de pudor, se metió en la bañera.

Pensativo.

Desde que Kidd le hubiera devuelto su nodachi, habían pasado ya dos días…

Y habían sido dos días muy raros.

Como él mismo había insinuado, aunque en teoría "podía ir por donde quisiera", no dejaba de notar la presencia de Kidd por donde fuera que se moviera, siguiéndolo mientras hablaba con Luffy. Realmente, la tacita, con todo lo charlatana e hiperactiva que pudiera ser le hacía mucha compañía…

Cosa que agradecía porque parecía que, con Kidd cerca, muchos de los otros, salvando a Robin, Zoro y en ocasiones a Sanji, parecía que no se atrevían a acercarse. Por ejemplo, al tal Ussop apenas sí lo había visto un par de veces, y a Chopper Luffy lo arrastraba.

Pero, eso, a ratos, ya no le molestaba tanto.

Porque, pensó con una sonrisa burlona, desde luego era divertidísimo sacar de quicio a la bestia pelirroja.

Esos dos días, tampoco habían parado de discutir,y, aunque desde luego no había llegado ni de lejos al nivel de la tercera bronca, que recordaba con cierta rabia, sí habían sido bastante entretenidas:

_-Si quieres que follemos, dímelo y ya veré yo lo que te contesto._

_-¡VETE A LA MIERDA! – había rugido Kidd, rabioso._

_-Joder, pues para ser una bestia de tres metros que va medio desnuda y que me va persiguiendo por los rincones no te hacía yo tan tímido._

_-Y tú para ser un jodido enano en comparación conmigo, tienes la lengua muy larga – le sonrió retorcidamente Kidd._

_-¿Quieres comprobar lo larga que la tengo? – le había sonreído con total ambigüedad._

_-Eres un cabrón…_

_Aunque no dejó de notar que, a pesar del cabreo, Kidd sonreía._

_Y, extrañamente, eso a él le gustaba._

Sonrió un poco con ese recuerdo.

Aunque…

Inspiró.

Si no fuera por lo que pasó, me caería hasta bien, pensó Law, con un suspiro, metiendo la cabeza en la bañera.

Hasta...

_Law mismo tampoco sabía explicar qué era lo que le hacía no intentar echarlo mientras oía su respiración cercana acelerarse, mientras veía su zarpa acercarse. _

_Era…era…_

_Era esa forma que tenía Kidd de mirarlo ahora la que le estaba deteniendo, la que hacía que, ahora que podía, no lo amenazara con la nodachi._

Con eso salió de la bañera, tomando aire.

Venga ya, en qué pensaba, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras cogía la toalla que Brook le ofrecía.

-Sí que está delgado… - dijo entonces el perchero– Perdone la intromisión, pero, ¿come bien? Porque si no se va a quedar hecho un palo…aunque no sea yo el más adecuado para hablar.

-De siempre he sido así, Brook. – dijo Law, envuelto en la toalla.

-Brook, arréglale entonces algo bonito.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Brook del susto, ante Kidd, que había entrado de golpe y sin avisar.

Kidd miró a Law, que, a pesar de la sorpresa, ni siquiera había hecho el amago de taparse más con la toalla o de vestirse.

Eso le hizo sonreír torcidamente, aún más seguro de lo que iba a decirle:

-Vas a cenar conmigo. Y no es un ruego.

Y, dejando a Brook de piedra, Kidd cerró la puerta.

Y por eso no vio la sonrisa cínica de Law mientras sí que oyó que, sin que a Kidd le diera tiempo a enfilar por el pasillo, Law respondía, en tono más que audible:

-Desde luego, tus modales han mejorado. Pero…va a ser que no.

Pues eso. Así me gusta, Law, claro y conciso.

XDDDDDDD.

Y es que claro, aunque ya ha empezado a ver que no es tan hijo de puta(por eso he puesto una semana), Law lo sigue recordando como el que les hizo eso...y, aparte, que si los modales de Law dejan que desear, los de Kidd...XDDDDDDDDD

Bueno, bueno, guapas, ya nos vemos el martes que viene. Espero que os haya gustado;).

¡Un besazo!


	6. La cena

Vale.

No sé para QUÉ COÑO pongo plazos de entrega, si soy la primera que se los salta descaradamente...

T_T

XDDDDDDDDDDDD

Bueno, bueno, no he podido parar hasta terminarlo...y, quería decir tres cosas;):

La primera, que este capi viene dedicado a dos cumpleañeras, una con un poquito de retraso y otra un poquito adelantada...**Sweetlapin y Mai Kusakabe, FELICIDADES, GUAPAS;).**

La segunda es que las dos susodichas, Nekiare, y una servidora, nos hemos colado descaradamente en el cuento...XDDDDDD, así como toooodas las lectoras y fans del fic, si miráis bien...no, no pienso explicarme, XDDDDDDDD, si leéis lo entenderéis.

Recomiendo música;), "Si no puedo amarla" watch?v=qgEPja1M_A, en el ****AHORA****

Y, ya sin más dilación...

**LA CENA**

_-Vas a cenar conmigo. Y no es un ruego._

_Y, dejando a Brook de piedra, Kidd cerró la puerta._

_Y por eso no vio la sonrisa cínica de Law mientras sí que oyó que, sin que a Kidd le diera tiempo a enfilar por el pasillo, Law respondía, en tono más que audible:_

_-Desde luego, tus modales han mejorado. Pero…va a ser que no._

Kidd, con eso quedó parado, aún sin ser capaz de volverse, dando todavía la espalda a la habitación.

…

…

…

-¿¡QUÉ!?

¡Click!

Y la puerta se había cerrado por dentro, mientras, haciendo con eso que Kidd casi pudiera ver su sonrisa de cabrón, Law decía:

-Que va a ser que no. Aunque si quieres te lo canto…

Y el castillo entero tembló con el rugido de Kidd mientras éste, con toda la rabia que le cabía en el cuerpo, golpeaba la puerta, haciéndola temblar de tal manera que ésta amenazaba con romperse.

-¡ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA Y ME DICES ESO A LA CARA, CABRÓN!

-Eustass - ya, puede que sea suicida, pero no tanto…

Fuera, unos cuantos esperaban, alucinados, contemplando la escena en silencio, algunos recordando que tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer en cuanto comenzaron los rugidos y los golpes en la puerta.

-¡Joder, qué ha pasado! – gritó Zoro, corriendo hacia allí a toda prisa, pues había oído el rugido desde abajo…y quedando paralizado con la imagen. – Esto…¿alguien me lo puede explicar?

-Que el amo ha vuelto a hacer gala de sus nulas habilidades sociales – suspiró Robin, con cara de estar un poco cansada.

Luffy, por su parte, contemplaba la escena en silencio.

-Lo sabíaaaa – dijo Nami, tendiendo su "falda" a Ussop que le metió un puñado de dinero. – Si es que mira que es bruto…

-Para una vez que me pongo optimista… - masculló el reloj.

Y es que, mirándolo en perspectiva, hasta se había ilusionado y todo cuando el amo, sin previo aviso, se había presentado en la cocina y le había dicho a Sanji que preparara la cena hacía un rato. Para dos, sin más explicaciones.

Claro que había sido un poco apresurado, pero viniendo del amo, hacía que cada vez creyera más en la predicción de Robin…

Y ahora Kidd estaba ahí, rugiendo como un auténtico descosido.

-¡LLEVAS TODA LA PUTA SEMANA SALIENDO DE ESTA HABITACIÓN CUANDO TE DA LA JODIDA GANA, Y AHORA QUE TE LO PIDO…!

-Sí, ahora que me lo _ordenas_, resulta que no me apetece. Qué casualidad, ¿no?

Kidd, sin saber qué cojones más hacer, bramó:

-¡SAL O TIRO LA PUERTA!

-Que alguien haga algo o nos quedamos sin castillo – dijo Nami en un hilo de voz al ver que parte del falso techo se estaba agrietando de los forcejeos.

Y Ussop, sin pensarlo, se adelantó.

-Ehem, amo, perdone, esto…digo yo que esa no es una forma muy fina de hacer salir a nadie, ¿no?

Ussop casi deseó que se lo tragara la tierra ante la mirada que le dirigió Kidd, y se hubiera caído hacia atrás si Robin no lo sujeta.

-Recuerde que no le gustan las órdenes. – apuntó la morena.

Kidd, con eso, inspiró, apretando los dientes e intentando muy seriamente controlarse.

-¿Bajas a cenar? – masculló.

-No. – sonó la escueta réplica de Law.

-¿Más…educación, a lo mejor? – apuntó Nami, escondida con Ussop.

-Éste no sabe lo que es la educación ni la ha conocido… - masculló Kidd.

-No…no estaría de más un "por favor". – matizó Ussop, temblando.

-Kidd, con eso, cerró los ojos, con los dientes apretados.

No había dicho eso en la puta vida…

Pero…

-Por favor. – consiguió mascullar.

Hubo un instante de silencio…

…y, finalmente…

-¿Te ha costado, no? Casi he oído cómo te reventaba una vena. Pero no, gracias.

Con eso, Eustass Kidd, perdiendo el escaso autocontrol que le quedaba, rugió:

-¡NO PUEDES QUEDARTE AHÍ SIEMPRE!

-Sí que puedo.

El rugido de Kidd terminó de espantar a los pocos que estaban lejos mientras Nami y Ussop, gritando, se abrazaban.

-¡PUES MUÉRETE DE HAMBRE! – entonces, aún furioso, inspirando con fuerza, miró a los otros, tajante - No se os ocurra traerle nada. Si no quiere cenar conmigo, se quedará sin probar bocado.

Y con eso, se fue, arramblando con todo por el pasillo y cerrando las puertas con tanta fuerza que hasta caían trozos del falso techo.

-¡VEN AQUÍ QUE TE VOY A PATEAR EL CULO! - gritó Luffy, corriendo con toda la furia que le cabía en el cuerpo, con Zoro detrás.

Robin, pasado el primer momento, sin decir nada, se adelantó, perdiéndose en los pasillos y dejando a Nami y Ussop que todavía estaban paralizados.

-A Sanji no le va a hacer maldita la gracia… - murmuró Nami, negando con la cabeza.

****AHORA****

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ,¿ME OYES?! – gritó Luffy, sin parar de correr.- ¡OYE, CACHO BESTIA, TE ESTOY HABLANDO!¡VUELVE, JODER!

Kidd, de lo furioso que estaba, ni siquiera prestaba atención a los gritos de la taza.

Se lo había pedido con buenas maneras y se negaba.

¿¡Qué más tenía que hacer, joder!? ¿¡Rogarle!?

Puto cabezota de los coj…

Siseó cuando algo chocó contra su mejilla, y rugió en voz baja al ver que Luffy, tras pegarle, quedaba en el suelo, malcarado, sin retirarle la mirada.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-¡Ya estás pidiéndole perdón a Traffy! – gritó Luffy, aguantando el rugido de Kidd mientras éste gritaba:

-¿¡PERDÓN!?

Pero Zoro a toda prisa se puso delante de Luffy, desenvainando las tres espadas.

-Luffy tiene razón. ¡La gente no va a hacer siempre lo que te dé la gana, cabronazo! – replicó Zoro.

-¡Cuando te conocimos, no eras así! – gritó Luffy.

Lo que consiguió que Kidd apretara los dientes.

Por un momento se acordó del crío moreno que sus padres no habían querido ni de pinche…

Pero meneó la cabeza.

No. Lo había aceptado como "descarte" de sus padres, se dijo,igual que a los otros, antes de responder:

-La maldición no dice eso precisamente…

-¡La maldición puede decir misa! – gritó Luffy - ¡Si sigues siendo así de capullo, no vas a romper la maldición porque _nadie _te va a querer, y Traffy menos!

Kidd lo fulminó con la mirada, con lo que Zoro apretó los dientes, preparándose para recibir un brutal empellón.

Pero, para sorpresa de ambos, Kidd, tras hacer un tremendo esfuerzo, se giró, rugiendo bajo, enfilando hacia el Ala Oeste, dando un puñetazo tan brutal a la pared que se cargó buena parte, cargándose incluso lo que quedaba de la puerta de su habitación de una brutal patada, emprendiéndola entonces a golpes con su propia cama, que, hasta ese momento, había sido casi lo único intacto del cuarto.

Siguió incluso hasta después de que el colchón quedara en el suelo entre los pedazos de madera, haciéndolos añicos, rugiendo con rabia…

Hasta que vio el brillo del espejo mágico, que había dejado a la vista.

Respirando agotadamente, Kidd paró un momento, contra la pared, mirando el espejo, tentado de cogerlo…

…pero…

¿Y qué voy a ver, joder?, pensó, sintiendo la amargura que no había sentido en toda esa maldita semana volver a golpearle con la fuerza de esos cinco años. ¿Qué voy a ver?

¿Lo que había visto el día que habían estado sin hablarse para nada?

Furioso, dio un puñetazo en el colchón.

Mierda…y pensar que se había llegado a hacer ilusiones…y pensar que había llegado a creer que, esa vez…

La imagen de la rosa, cada vez más marchita, volvió a su cabeza, con fuerza.

_-¡Si sigues siendo así de capullo, no vas a romper la maldición porque nadie te va a querer, y Traffy menos!_

Me estoy engañando, pensó entonces, tapándose la cara con la garra.

¿Cómo no iba a odiarle, joder?

Aunque no le gustara, Luffy tenía razón.

Siempre…

…si seguía así, Trafalgar Law siempre lo iba a ver como a un monstruo.

Luffy, gruñendo por lo bajo, bajaba por el pasillo después de que Zoro lo hubiera convencido muy a duras penas, jurándole que se quedaba y que avisaría a la mínima.

Pero Luffy seguía mascullando cosas.

¿¡Pero qué hostias tenía el amo en la cabeza!?

Si no fuera porque supiera que en el fondo no era tan…

De pronto, quedó parado al oír algo.

Algo que le hizo sonreír un poco y cambiar de dirección.

El violín de Brook sonaba por el pasillo, bastante alegre para lo que eran las circunstancias…

…camuflando, con ello, el ruido que pudiera hacer Law, con su nodachi colgada del cinto, al salir de la habitación.

-¿Traffy?

Trafalgar Law entonces miró a la tacita y dijo:

-¿Dónde dijiste que estaba la cocina, Luffy – ya? Al final no me la enseñaste.

Con esto, Luffy, tras mirarlo un momento, sonrió…

Ussop, dando vueltas nervioso en la cocina sabía que, si él, Chopper o Nami tuvieran corazón propiamente dicho, estarían los tres, en ese momento, más o menos al borde del infarto.

A pesar de que hacía un buen rato que las órdenes de Kidd habían quedado más que claras, la cocina bullía de actividad mientras Sanji, concentrado, no dejaba de cocinar lo que le habían dicho que empezara.

-Que diga lo que le salga de los cojones. Yo no dejo a nadie sin comer. – dijo Sanji, sin levantar la vista del puchero.

Y menos, por un capricho egoísta del que les había llevado a esto, joder, pensó para sí moviendo "la mano" apagada para ordenarle a la sartén que moviera lo que tenía en ella. Con la ilusión que le había hecho la idea de una cena en el comedor, como hacía años…

Ahora, lo dicho, pensó, removiendo una vez más el puchero, que el chaval no se queda sin comer, faltaría. No, si al final le vamos a montar un club de fans, verás, pensó Sanji para sí.

-Pero…¿de verdad que ha dicho eso, en serio? – preguntó Chopper, entre asustado e incrédulo.

-Que sí, Chopper, que sí – dijo Nami, también nerviosa.

Robin, curiosamente, desde que se había ido no estaba precisamente localizable.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llevárselo sin que se entere? – dijo Ussop, temblando…

…aunque en realidad, él mismo ya estaba intentando pensar en algo. Tal vez, ya que Luffy había salido disparado y furioso buscando al amo para "patearle el culo", podían aprovechar para llevárselo.

Claro,ese pasillo estaba lleno de relojes, pensó Ussop, si venía él podría hacer algo para distraerlo…

Aunque la idea hizo que las ruedas de dentro le temblaran cosa mala, pero bueno.

-Es la primera vez en toda la semana que veo la cocina.

-Shishishi…¿a que es chula?

-No, desde luego, en este castillo no se ha reparado en gastos. ¿Quién lo ha diseñado?

-Je, vaya, gracias, la verdad es que fui yo… - empezó Ussop, levemente ruborizado…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – gritaron él, Chopper y Nami del susto.

Frente a ellos, al lado de Luffy, estaba Trafalgar Law, con esa sonrisita tan suya como si tal cosa.

-Anda, hombre, que estás aquí. Mira, mejor, un problema menos – sonrió Sanji, quitándole importancia y terminando la cena y señalando entonces con una de sus velas. – Aquí Ussop se estaba calentando la cabeza imaginando cómo íbamos a llevarte esto.

-¡SANJI! – gritó Ussop, ruborizado.

-Shishishi, ahí donde lo ves, es cobarde pero majo.

-¡LUFFY! – volvió a gritar el reloj, aún más nervioso…

-Gracias, Ussop – ya, pero creo que ya estaba un poco harto de comer en la habitación.

-Pues venga, vale, cena aquí – dijo entonces Ussop, sonriendo un poco.

Bueno, sin meterle demasiada prisa, el chico podría comer tranquilamente.

Pero entonces, de pronto, apareció Robin, muy tranquila, sonriendo al ver a Law.

-Ah, hola, Law, iba a ir a buscarte.

-¿A buscarlo? – dijo Ussop con cierta suspicacia.

Y de pronto Ussop se dio cuenta de algo.

Casi se le cayó la boca al suelo al fijarse, por la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el comedor,en lo que había hecho Robin.

El salón-comedor estaba abierto,limpísimo y preparado, aunque aún en penumbra, lleno de sirvientes que se movían nerviosos, con antelación, terminando de arreglarlo bajo los gritos de Franky, asomado a las ventanas abiertas y moviéndose a toda prisa con las ruedas que se había puesto.

Así que ESO era lo que Robin había estado haciendo todo ese rato…

-Sanji, te voy a necesitar, ¿te parece bien? – sonrió Robin con su típica sonrisa.

-Nos mata…Nos-ma-ta… - murmuró Ussop, con la mano tapándole la cara.

Todo eso, aderezado con las risas de Sanji, que, si, con permiso de Franky, alguna vez había amado a Robin, desde luego nunca como ahora, tras poner la comida en el carrito, enfilaba hacia el comedor.

Law, por su parte, también sonreía, algo divertido por la que se acababa de montar en un momento…

…aunque pronto tuvo que entrecerrar un poco los ojos cuando, conforme avanzaba Sanji con el carrito, las luces del comedor se iban encendiendo, mostrando una sala amplísima, para, como mínimo, cientos de personas, dejando ver asimismo a cientos de sirvientes que, al ver a Law en la puerta, se apresuraron a colocarse en sus puestos.

-Madre mía…¡¿Hacía cuánto que no veía el comedor así?! – gritó Nami, extasiada, olvidando el susto por un rato.

-¡Voy a avisar a Zoro, a ver si se quiere venir! – gritó Chopper, feliz.

-¡Bueno, bueno, vale, pero no hagáis ruido! – chistó Ussop, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo…

…y casi sintió que se le salía el mecanismo de cuerda por el "pecho" al oír el conocidísimo sonido del violín de Brook, al que sin duda que también habrían avisado.

-Ussop – ya, me da que tu autoridad no es muy respetada, ¿no? – ironizó una leve sonrisa, se sentó en la silla que se le estaba ofreciendo. – Tranquilo, si baja me puedo explicar. – dijo, cogiendo significativamente la nodachi.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - gritó Ussop, ya al borde del colapso nervioso…

Aunque lo tranquilizó un poco el alegre son del violín de Brook, que estaba consiguiendo que los demás también se soltaran.

-Robin – san, estaría mejor si cantaras un poco. – dijo entonces a la tetera.

-Gracias, Brook, pero sabes que ya no canto. – sonrió un poco Robin.

-Pero si le cantas a… - empezó Luffy, pero Sanji le dio una colleja.

-¡Si ella dice que no, es que no!

A Law no se le escapó que Robin se había puesto un poco colorada.

Igual que tampoco se le escapó el entusiasmo que todos ponían, no sólo por él, cosa que les agradecía de sobras aunque le agobiara un poco, sino…

Claro que cuanto han sido, ¿cinco años?

Las fiestas no solían gustarle demasiado, pero…

…en esta ocasión, perfectamente, podía hacer una excepción, pensó, con una leve sonrisa, comenzando a comer, con ganas, entre la algarabía general.

Yo que no sabía que las tazas también comiesen, pensó Law, divertido, al ver a Luffy, hinchadísimo por lo que había comido y roncando como un bendito a su lado, instantes después de haberle ayudado a tomar el té…aunque la verdad, tenía que reconocer que el "truquito" de las burbujitas había sido entretenido.

Desde luego, él también se notaba hinchadísimo. Esa semana había comido bien, pero esa noche…no creía que pudiera volver a comer hasta por lo menos en tres días.

Y no tenía ni idea del tiempo que había pasado, pero, desde luego, la velada había sido, como poco, agradable.

Ahora buena parte de los presentes se había empezado a retirar. Robin, por ejemplo, había salido por la ventana y se había ido con Franky, y Nami, bostezando, había limpiado lo justito antes de irse. Brook, con el violín agarrado, se había quedado "dormido" en un rincón.

Entonces, Zoro bostezó, levantándose.

-Yo me vuelvo a mi puesto – dijo, cogiendo sus katanas y caminando hacia la entrada al pasillo.

-¡Espera, Zoro, no es por ahí! – gritó Chopper, yendo a acompañarlo.

Eso cambió un poco el humor de Law, a una sensación extraña, a la misma que había sentido cuando Kidd había estado aporreando su puerta hacía apenas unas horas.

Si sólo no se lo hubiera ordenado, y más de esa forma, pensó Law, con un suspiro. Puto cabezón.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

También, durante la cena, se había dado cuenta de algo.

Law llevaba tiempo preguntándose por qué los sirvientes no se habrían ido, hechizados o no, dejando solo a Kidd. Si hubiera sido él, habría buscado a la bruja corriendo y le habría obligado a devolverle a su forma. Le había extrañado que si sólo lo odiaran o lo temieran, aguantaran eso…

…y la respuesta le había venido cuando había visto que hasta Ussop había perdido el miedo de que Kidd se enterara de lo de la cena. En esa atmósfera, hasta había parecido que no les molestaría que él también estuviera.

Y eso no se hacía por un tirano "normal".

Y, le gustara o no, hacía que esa sensación extraña siguiera tirando de él, hasta el punto de que, viendo que todos se comenzaban a retirar ya, quiso averiguar un poco más, levantándose casi enseguida.

-Espera, te acompaño. – saltó entonces rápidamente Ussop – No sea que te pierdas.

-Ussop, no sigas por ahí – dijo Sanji en voz baja, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

A lo que Ussop siseó, en voz baja.

-Aunque el amo haya dejado de momento de estar pendiente de él, no podemos dejar que husmee por ciertos sitios, tú ya me entiendes…

Casi en seguida se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho al ver la ya más que característica sonrisa de Law aparecer:

-¿Te refieres quizás al Ala Oeste, Ussop- ya?. – dijo con burlona malicia.

-Has estado de puta madre, Ussop – masculló Sanji, haciendo un largo y sarcástico aplauso. – A ver ahora, cómo lo arreglas.

-Tranquilos, me portaré bien. Sólo quiero dar una pequeña vuelta para bajar la comida; enséñame tú el castillo si te quedas más tranquilo.

¿Y por qué esa sonrisa me dice JUSTO lo contrario?, pensó Ussop, sintiendo que le temblaban de nuevo las tuercas.

Pero carraspeó, intentando fingir tranquilidad.

-Eem...vale, sígueme...

Law se estaba empezando a cansar de la vuelta.

Y no era porque Ussop y Sanji no le pusieran entusiasmo. En absoluto. Nunca había visto a nadie ponerle tanto énfasis a algo como el reloj, que claramente exageraba.

De hecho, no era por aburrimiento por lo que estaba empezando a cansarse.

Eso habría sido hasta llevadero. Se habría largado ya y punto.

No.

Lo que estaba empezando a cansarle era…

-¡Guapooooooooo!

-¡Ay, jo, mí-ra-lo!

-¡Pero qué monoooo!

Y es que un grupo de hermosas ninfas pintadas iba "saltando" de cuadro en cuadro por la pared, sin dejar de seguir a Law, chillando como colegialas cada vez que alguna veía un gesto, una leve sonrisa, lo que fuera, del moreno, estallando como una auténtica jaula de grillos.

-¡Ay, me ha mirado! – gritó una ninfa de piel morena, con el cabello castaño levemente rizado - ¡Ay, que me ha mirado!

-¡No, no, ha sido a mí! – gritó otra agitando histéricamente sus pequeñas manos, con sus ojos hazel cubiertos por unas gafas, pecosilla y de piel blanca, con el pelo castaño ondulado.

-¡Pero qué ricooooo! – gritó una ninfa gordita y bajita, con la cara muy redonda, de pelo castaño como sus ojos y con gafas que brillaron mientras hablaba.

-¡¿Dónde has estado el resto de mi vida, so macizo?! – gritó otra también bajita, de pelo largo y moreno con los ojos marrones entrecerrados.

Cabe decir que las tres últimas eran de pechos más que generosos,y que insinuaban más que alegremente.

El resto coreaba con sus gritos a esas cuatro, chillando todas como adolescentes aunque había de varias edades, entre los veinte y los treinta más o menos. Todas iban vestidas de colores alegres, y eran como mínimo dos docenas.

-¡NIÑAS! – gritó Ussop antes de mirar a Law con cara de circunstancias – Estoo…perdónalas, se supone que iban a ser las chicas de compañía, llevan cinco años sin ver a un humano y claro…

Entonces Law sonrió levemente.

-Me hago cargo.

Y la reacción en el cuadro no se hizo esperar.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡HA SONREÍDO!¡HA SONREÍDO!

-¡PERO QUÉ MONOOOOOOO!

-¡QUE OS CALLÉIS, PANDILLA DE HISTÉRICAS! – gritó Ussop, ya fuera de sí, dando palmadas en la pared.

Menos mal que los cuadros de las habitaciones eran conceptuales, joder, porque si no ya las veía pasando a la habitación del chico…

Sanji, haciéndose también cargo, sonrió, cómplice.

-Ehem, ehem, tranquilas, que yo estoy aquí…

-¡A ti te tenemos ya muy visto, Sanji! – gritó una.

-¡Eso, a ver cuándo le das un beso a Zoro y la cosa se anima! – chilló la gordita de gafas.

Y antes de que Ussop se diera cuenta, Sanji estaba en el suelo, cogido de lo que serían sus rodillas, con un aire de depresión rodeándole.

-¡QUE DEJÉIS DE CHILLAR, HOMBRE! – gritó Ussop - ¡PANDA DE LOBAS!

-¡LLEVAMOS CINCO AÑOS AQUÍ METIDAS, ¿PUEDES CULPARNOS?! – gritó la pecosilla, a la que todas corearon, haciendo ruidos de asentimiento…

-¡SAAAAAAAAANJI, USSOOOOP, LAAAAAAAAAAW! – se escuchó la voz de Chopper, de los nervios…

_…_y pronto el renito, con la lengua fuera, apareció a toda prisa por las escaleras.

-¿Chopper, qué pasa?

-¡El amo ha ido hacia la habitación de Law, con comida!

Sanji y Ussop quedaron parados.

Vale, eso no se lo habían esperado.

-Para una puta vez que se retracta de algo – masculló Sanji, llevándose la vela a la cara.

-Pues habrá que darse prisa… - murmuró Ussop.

Chopper, exaltado, siguió, diciendo:

-¡Acaba de salir y Zoro va a intentar retenerlo! Así que…

Pero de pronto quedó extrañado, con cara de susto:

-¿Dónde se ha metido Law?

Ussop y Sanji miraron a donde lo habían visto instantes antes de que se pusieran a discutir con las ninfas…

…y, al ver que el hueco estaba ahora desierto, adoptaron la misma expresión que Chopper mientras, a toda prisa, salían a buscarlo.

¡Esperaban pillarlo antes de que se le ocurriera llegar a…!

**¿Adónde créeis que va a llegar?¬w¬**

**Hasta el vierneeeeees...**


	7. El ala Oeste

Ya sé cómo lo dejé, ya...

La música:

Desde el principio hasta la segunda línea de puntos, "El Ala Oeste", de la BSO de la Bella y la watch?v=GJGf1YM128Y

En el AHORA...¬w¬, "La Bella y la Bestia" watch?v=IOu3dX9NnXc  
(no, no pienso dar explicacioneeees;))

Y atentas a cierto dibujito de Sweet Lapin puesto por aquíiiii

Y ya...dentro capi;)

**EL ALA OESTE**

La pequeña vela que había cogido de uno de los candelabros del pasillo se iba consumiendo en la mano de Law, que la sujetaba medio envuelta en un paño, dándole una débil luz en el largo pasillo del Ala Oeste y defendiéndolo a medias en su camino entre estatuas cada vez más retorcidas, que no tenían nada que envidiar a las gárgolas de fuera, pues muchas mostraban la misma mueca horrible y desgarbada en la oscuridad al tiempo que los lobos se oían a lo lejos.

En esa zona, todo estaba todavía aún más oscuro que en el resto del castillo, con todas las ventanas cerradas, y con las persianas evidentemente rotas desde quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

Incluso, el aire estaba viciado, con olor a polvo, a cerrado…

…y a algo aún más pesado que Law no sabía bien cómo definir.

¿Qué tendrá aquí, además de este museo de los horrores?, pensó Law, cada vez más intrigado, con la intriga venciendo a todo lo demás.

Sabía que en ese Ala tenía que haber una explicación, algo.

Instintivamente, apretó la nodachi que había cogido, sin dejar de avanzar, esquivando como podía los muebles, que pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban destrozados.

Igual que el papel pintado de las paredes, que estaba, literalmente, destrozado por unas garras que lo habían rajado, en muchos sitios, de parte a parte, llegando incluso a la pared, desquebrajándola en muchos puntos.

Y algunos, por el polvo y las telarañas que tenían encima, debían ser de hace mucho, sin duda años.

Y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, esos mismos desgarrones lo habían llevado a lo que quedaba del marco de una puerta destrozada, que daba lugar a… .

Estoy en su habitación, reparó Law, notando por un momento que se le secaba la boca.

Si había creído que el resto del Ala Oeste estaba deteriorado, era porque aún no había visto eso: a primera vista, no había ni un solo mueble entero, todo eran pedazos; lo único entero era un armario empotrado, cubierto también de pedazos por fuera; además, lo que debía ser la cama estaba hecha trizas, reducida a las sábanas y el colchón entre restos de madera.

¿Por qué se empeña en estar rodeado de ruinas?, pensó Law para sí, casi tropezando con una ruinosa mesa que, por instinto, puso de pie como buenamente pudo.

Aunque pronto supo que lo de la cama era más reciente; se dio cuenta en cuanto se acercó y vio que la madera, al contrario que muchos de los otros pedazos, no tenía ni un solo resto de polvo.

Lo ha tenido que hacer hace poco, pensó Law, recordando la furia de Kidd hacía unas horas.

Se fijó entonces en algo, algo que estaba justo frente a él.

Un retrato enorme presidía la habitación casi en ruinas.

Un retrato como rajado por unas garras, con girones de lienzo todavía colgando.

Y lo hubiera pasado de largo de no ser por esos ojos, rojos, cuyo color y forma de mirar ya le estaban empezando a resultar familiares…

¿Eustass – ya?

Guiñó los ojos, acercándose, tratando con cuidado de recomponerlo, aunque sin conseguirlo del todo, sólo viendo algo de piel blanca y pelo pelirrojo… .

Law maldijo en voz baja, teniendo que apagar la vela contra el suelo.

La misma, casi consumida, había estado a punto de quemarlo.

Y, ahora...

Genial, pensó, tanteando el suelo a ciegas.

Ahora estaba a oscuras, completamente.

Un momento…

No.

No estaba completamente a oscuras.

Se giró entonces hacia el armario…

Y se dio cuenta de que había algo dentro.

Un brillo.

Un brillo rojizo, que parecía llamarlo.

Con cautela, retiró algunos de los pedazos, comenzando a correr la puerta…

…y pestañeó cuando el brillo se hizo más intenso, casi inundando suavemente la habitación,siendo el centro una rosa roja, que flotaba con la misma suavidad con la que brillaba, dentro de una vitrina de finísimo cristal, impoluta.

Esto sale en un cuento de hadas y no me lo creo, pensó Law, dejando toda ironía de lado al sentir que, a través de la vitrina, el brillo parecía seguir llamándolo con todavía más intensidad.

Con toda la precaución que pudo, Law dejó el nodachi cerca de su alcance y cogió la vitrina, apoyándola con cuidado en la mesa que había puesto de pie y abriendo suavemente el cristal, con lo que el brillo rojizo aumentó, titilando incluso, como dándole la bienvenida.

Fascinado, el chico contempló la rosa, dándose cuenta entonces de que estaba un poco marchita. Con cuidado de no destrozarla, fue a cogerla entre las puntas de sus dedos, que se iluminaron también…

Pero una sombra, enorme, apagó casi toda la luz, casi al mismo tiempo que un siseo mucho más peligroso que cualquier rugido…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

A duras penas Law sí salió del trance instantes antes de darse cuenta de que, delante, tenía a Kidd…

…todavía más furioso que la primera vez que se habían visto, totalmente desquiciado.

Más al ver qué era lo que Law tenía frente a él, a tan poco de sus manos…

Con eso ya rugió, perdiendo por completo el poco control que le quedaba.

-¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO VINIERAS!

Antes de que Law pudiera hacer nada, Kidd, rugiendo en la oscuridad, había estrellado al moreno contra el suelo lejos de la mesa, instantes antes de ir a saltar hacia él, totalmente fuera de sí.

¿¡ES QUE NO SE DABA CUENTA DE LO QUE PODÍA HABER HECHO!?

Pero quedó parado cuando sintió un rápido corte.

Law sujetaba la nodachi, a milímetros de él, con la boca apretada en una línea mientras, aprovechando su impresión, se deslizaba, sin perderlo de vista, mirándolo sin expresión, llegando a la puerta...

-Mi padre ya está a salvo, así que no tengo por qué cojones aguantar esto. Así que, que te follen, Eustass –ya.

…y, con eso, se fue.

Haciendo salir a Kidd de pronto del trance, como en un mal sueño.

Un mal sueño que sin embargo continuaba.

Se miró las manos, dándose cuenta al oler sangre de que había llegado a rasgar a Trafalgar al tirarlo …

Con eso, apretó los puños.

¿¡QUÉ HABÍA ESTADO A PUNTO DE HACER!?

-¡Espera!

Pero Law ya no lo oía.

Ya estaba lejos.

Kidd gritó, rugiendo, intentando alcanzarlo aunque fuera con eso mientras se daba prisa, haciendo temblar todo el castillo con él… .

-¡ESPERA!

Law, sintiendo que el viento helado le cortaba la cara, espoleó a Bepo, apretando los dientes, tratando de alejarse, de dejarlo todo atrás ahora y ya.

Pero le estaba siendo inútil.

Law no había oído ni los gritos ni de Sanji ni de Ussop mientras cogía su abrigo y corría hacia la salida, ni los de Robin llamándolo, ni el relincho de Bepo cuando lo había desatado mientras Zoro intentaba pararlo…

Sólo tenía ese rugido en la cabeza mientras aceleraba…

_¡ESPERA!_

…y eso hizo que se diera cuenta casi demasiado tarde del verdadero sonido que ahora le estaba rodeando y que tenía a Bepo histérico, cada vez más difícil de controlar mientras el camino por el que podía correr se iba estrechando cada vez más… .

Lobos.

Grises, enormes.

Una manada entera.

Los lobos que había oído antes, a lo lejos, ahora estaban aullando casi pegados a ellos, persiguiéndoles por detrás y por los lados, casi bloqueando a Bepo, que, muerto de miedo, relinchaba, encabritándose.

A toda prisa, Law apretó el nodachi, golpeando brutalmente a uno mientras cogía con firmeza las riendas de Bepo, con lo que el caballo se tranquilizó lo justo para dejarse llevar con toda la rapidez que podía, esquivándolos a duras penas al tiempo que Law hacía lo que podía para apartarlos rajándolos con la nodachi…

…pero…

De pronto, un grito y un relincho se oyeron en la madrugada con una maniobra envolvente.

¡Los muy cabrones los habían envuelto y ahora los atacaban también por delante!

Law hizo lo que pudo por apartar al que se tiró al cuello de Bepo, pero éste, encabritado, tiró al chico al suelo, quedando enseguida atrapado entre los lobos, relinchando de terror mientras se defendía a coces.

Law, levantándose de prisa, trató de ir hacia allí, cortando a dos o tres con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero pronto tuvo que quitarse de encima a uno, a dos, a tres…

Pero el cuarto, a pesar de que logró apartarlo, sí pudo con él, haciéndole incluso soltar la nodachi de lo fuerte del impacto.

Cayó brutalmente al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con fuerza, tratando, a pesar del mareo y del escozor que sintió, de buscar la nodachi a toda prisa…

…pero sólo sintió un peso sobre su pecho antes de ver unos dientes y unos ojos amarillos, en una expresión hambrienta mientras escuchaba más aullidos a su alrededor, mientras sentía más rugidos a su alrededor.

El lobo, entonces, saltó a por su cuello, sin darle ni tiempo de hacer el amago de cubrirse.

Pero…

El lobo quedó detenido en el aire por unas garras más grandes que su propio cuello, unas enormes garras pelirrojas que lo hicieron, literalmente, trizas, mientras un brutal rugido hacía temblar el claro y hacía que los lobos, por un momento, gruñeran de sorpresa, de estupefacción…

Law apenas sí tuvo tiempo de ver que era Kidd, con el pelo totalmente encrespado y preparado para atacar, quien lo cubría con su cuerpo, rugiéndole a los lobos, instantes antes de que estos, furiosos, se tiraran sobre la Bestia,mordiéndole en el brazo con el cubría al chico instantes antes de que Kidd, rugiendo rabioso, se los quitara a todos de encima, arrancándoselos a tirones, destrozándolos con sus dientes, con sus garras, contra el suelo, haciéndolos pedazos tan rápido que apenas sí tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar…

…y, cuando lo hicieron, fue para huir entre quejidos, maltrechos, los que quedaron, mientras Kidd jadeaba, cubierto de sangre propia y ajena, en precario equilibrio, entre los cuerpos de los otros, ante la mirada estupefacta de Law, con la que enseguida conectó.

Y, de pronto, la mirada de Kidd cambió, a una forma que Law nunca le había visto antes…

Instantes antes de que la Bestia, con eso, ya se desplomara, con un quejido desmayado.

Al verlo así, derrumbado sobre la nieve, Law sintió con eso algo extraño mientras se mordía el labio y se inclinaba sobre él…

Y entonces, sintió, que, con lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia, Kidd lamía temblorosamente el corte que le habían hecho los lobos, limpiándole la sangre mientras esa mirada brillaba de nuevo…

…. intensa, temblorosamente cálida…

…como…si le bastara con ver que Law estaba…

Todo eso fue instantes antes de que ya definitivamente se le cerraran los ojos.

Law inspiró hondamente, llevándose la mano a la cara.

Joder, Eustass – ya…

Con celeridad, se quitó el abrigo, envolviéndolo con él antes de empezar a cargarlo sobre Bepo.

En dirección al castillo.

Law, con un suspiro de alivio, tras dejar en la pantalla de la chimenea el gorro y la camisa totalmente calados de nieve y frío, se secó con la toalla que le ofrecía Brook para luego coger la camiseta que le tendía, haciéndole un leve gesto de agradecimiento mientras Sanji se esforzaba por aumentar el fuego de la chimenea del recibidor, que era, en ese momento, la única luz que brillaba en la sala, en la que reinaba un silencio contenido mientras Robin se apresuraba en servirles a ambos algo caliente que pronto descansó encima de la mesa antes de que la tetera, haciendo una suave reverencia, saliera en silencio.

Silencio que pronto empezó a romperse con los leves gruñidos de Kidd y la súplica de Chopper, que estaba a su lado con el maletín médico después de haberse ocupado de la ceja de Law.

-Amo…

-Que te largues, Chopper. – rugió bajo Kidd, sin dejarle mirar su brazo herido.

El renito, sabiendo que era inútil, suspiró.

No tenía caso.

Desde hacía cinco años, después de la transformación, el amo NO había permitido que nadie le tocara…y eso incluía a Chopper, por muy médico que fuera.

Kidd, rugiendo de molestia, sin pensar en nada más, cogió su brazo, yendo a comenzar a lamérselo…

Pero quedó parado cuando vio que, ni corto ni perezoso, Law, tras ponerse la camiseta a tirones, cogía su brazo, sujetándolo, y, por toda explicación, le decía:

-No sé para qué tienes un médico en el castillo si no le haces ni puto caso.

Y, sin más, sacó algodón y un linimento del maletín de Chopper, yendo a desinfectarle la herida.

-No es asunto tu… - apretó Kidd los dientes, siseando, tratando de apartar el brazo.

Asomados a la puerta, los sirvientes miraban la escena con atónito silencio.

Ya se habían quedado atónitos instantes antes de ponerse a ayudar a Law a pasar a Kidd cuando los dos habían llegado hacía un rato. Zoro y Franky se habían llevado a Bepo a toda prisa al establo; afortunadamente, el animal, a pesar del susto, parecía muy tranquilo.

Y no se habían esperado, desde luego, ni que Kidd hubiese ido a por Law ni mucho menos que éste…

Y, muchísimo menos, la escena que estaban viendo.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó Ussop en voz baja, algo impresionado.

-Bueno, Law sabe de medicina, y ya que parece que… - empezó Chopper, mirando a los otros.

Con los que retrocedió entre gritos cuando Kidd rugió cuando Law, sin previo aviso, le puso uno de los linimentos del maletín de Chopper sobre la herida.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES HACES?! – rugió.

-Curarte el brazo para que no se te infecte y lo pierdas, Eustass – ya. – replicó Law, sin quitarse a pesar de sus quejas. – Si te duele, te aguantas. Si te estuvieras quieto, no te dolería tanto.

-Si no hubieras escapado, ESTO no habría ocurrido. – siseó Kidd, con rabia.

-Pues yo no habría escapado si cierto imbécil con serios problemas de autocontrol no me hubiera atacado.

Kidd fue a replicar…

…pero la imagen de Trafalgar bajo él con esa expresión le vino de golpe a la cabeza.

Y volvió a ver el corte en la ceja de Law, ahora tapado con una gasa.

Pero éste se preparaba para desinfectar otra parte de la herida.

-Esto te va a doler un poco… - dijo, algo más suave, escuchando pronto el siseo de Kidd…

Aunque esta vez éste se esforzó por quedarse quieto.

Y, con eso, se sintió extraño al ver a Law tan cerca de él, después de todo.

-¿Qué hacías tú allí, en primer lugar? – gruñó Kidd, mirando hacia otra parte. – Te dije que no fueras, joder.

-Si no quieres que alguien descubra algo, lo peor que puedes hacer para impedirlo es prohibirle ir a ese algo. – masculló Law, sin dejar de curarlo. – ¿No lo sabías?

-¿Y qué debía haber hecho? – replicó Kidd. - ¿Hacerte el tour?

-Lo primero, no entiendo por qué te empeñas en dormir donde duermes todas las noches.

-Pues no hables de lo que no entiendes.

-Lo que sí entiendo, es que no sacas nada durmiendo a oscuras y entre basura. Si yo durmiera ahí, también estaría como si me hubieran metido un palo en el culo.

Kidd entonces vio que estaba mirándolo ahora a la cara, serio, con cierta gravedad, mientras, con cuidado, le comenzaba a poner el brazo en cabestrillo con unos pañuelos que Brook le había dejado a Chopper.

Lo puedes mover, pero mejor si lo tienes así todo lo que puedas – dijo Law en voz baja.

Haciendo con todo eso que cualquier intento de réplica se le esfumara a Kidd antes siquiera de pensarlo.

Lo que sí que hizo fue, sin poder, contenerse, acariciar la cabeza de Law con el brazo sano, parando cuando notó que Law mismo lo paraba, sólo mirándolo.

Aunque con un brillo extraño en la mirada…

-Aun a riesgo de repetirme: pero qué monos – dijo Brook en voz baja.

-Y yo que hace un par de horas no me lo habría creído. – susurró Ussop.

-Creo que podemos estar tranquilos – dijo Robin en un suave susurro. – Sería incluso mejor que nos fuéramos marchando.

Con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa que Nami, cómplice, coreó.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué, Robin? – preguntó Luffy con total inocencia.

-Esto… - dijo Sanji, entendiendo la sonrisa, algo incómodo pero cómplice antes de coger a Luffy – Luego te lo explicaré…

-Un…un momento… - masculló Nami, sin dejar de mirar dentro…

Y todos se dieron cuenta de que la plumero se empezaba a poner colorada.

Muy colorada.

Instantes antes de que casi todos la imitaran, antes de recordar que tenían que hacer cosas fuera…

Muchas.

Muy lejos.

(AHORA)

sweetlappin. deviantart art/Wounds -to -heal- 373466239

Instantes antes de que Robin hiciera su sugerencia, sin pensar siquiera en los demás, Kidd suspiró al notar que Law cogía su garra como aquella vez.

Pero no se esperaba que…

-Gracias, Eustass-ya.

Kidd entonces quedó parado, mirando al moreno que apretaba con fuerza su garra, mirándola, acariciándola con…

…con ternura… .

-Por salvarme la vida. – aclaró Law, comenzando a levantarse ante su silencio. - Bueno, esto ya está. Me voy a mi ha…

Sintió entonces que Kidd le cogía de la cara…

…pero, curiosamente, sintió también que las garras que lo habían rasgado antes cada vez que lo había cogido parecían desaparecer, hasta que simplemente quedaron unos dedos sedosos que lo acariciaban a pesar de la fuerza con la que lo cogían mientras los ojos rojos de Kidd lo miraban de la misma forma que lo habían mirado en el claro…

…no…más suave, más intenso… .

-De nada. – dijo Kidd, algo más suave, acercándole la cara…

…y quedó parado cuando fue Law el que se acercó definitivamente, besándolo sin miedo mientras le abrazaba el enorme cuello rojo, siendo su brazo casi enterrado por su pelaje…

…y pronto su cuerpo casi desapareció bajo el abrazo del enorme cuerpo de Kidd, quien comenzó a lamer a Law con ansias, explorando toda su boca mientras lo apretaba con el brazo sano como si fuera con ambos brazos, protegiéndolo cuando ambos cayeron al suelo de delante de la chimenea, ambos firmemente unidos por brazos y labios al tiempo que sus cuerpos se iban caldeando sin prisa pero sin pausa, pronto casi ardiendo tanto como el fuego de la chimenea mientras inconscientemente se buscaban, Kidd pronto gruñendo y aferrando con tanta fuerza la ropa de Law que casi la arrancaba.

Aunque se detuvo al escuchar que Law se reía entre jadeos.

-¿Qué hostias pasa? – masculló la bestia pelirroja.

-Nada…que si con esto ya estás gruñendo, imagina cuando la cosa avance…

…y, antes de que Kidd pudiera replicar algo, gimió al sentir la hombría de Law dura, apretada contra la suya cada vez más evidente, al tiempo que Law no dejaba de mirarlo con esa sonrisita tan suya.

-¿Lo vas a dejar así, Eustass- ya? – le sonrió.

Pero, por debajo de esa sonrisa, Kidd vio un extraño brillo en esos ojos grises que destacaban bajo esas mejillas arreboladas, un brillo levemente tembloroso pero seguro que lo invitó a, ya quitándole la ropa, besarlo con fuerza, inundándolo de nuevo mientras él mismo era desnudado por las manos inexpertas pero ansiosas de Law a la vez que el moreno era depositado suavemente sobre la alfombra.

Law apretó los dientes, ahogando un grito, cuando Kidd entró, sin más preámbulos, casi partiéndolo por la mitad…pero enseguida notó que lo lamía, esperando, acariciándole con su peludo calor mientras su lengua recorría su cuello, su cara, al igual que su garra.

Garra que pronto Kidd, que hacía esfuerzos por no enterrarse aún más en ese calor al ver la mueca de dolor del moreno, sintió que Law apretaba, primero temblorosamente pero cada vez con más fuerza.

Entonces, Kidd, besándolo en los labios de nuevo, comenzó a moverse, sin soltarle de la mano con la garra, sin dejar de mirarlo, gruñendo más entre suspiros en el calor del moreno, más al ver su expresión cambiar del dolor al placer, más al ver cómo no dejaba de mirarlo mientras intentaba seguirlo, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con el brazo libre, consiguiendo con eso que el pelirrojo lo sentara sobre sus piernas al tiempo que sonreía ignorando la leve molestia de su brazo al ver cómo Law lo miraba entre sonrisas y jadeos; al sentir cómo, a pesar de la enorme diferencia de tamaño, su cuerpo amenazaba con tragarlo, su calor con engullirlo, con hacerle perderse…

Law gritó en una mezcla de dolor y placer cuando, en su orgasmo, Kidd lo mordió brutalmente en el hombro, marcándolo y arrastrándolo con él, pronto ambos quedando derrumbados sobre la alfombra sin separarse.

Kidd, entonces, sintió que la mano de Law, cansada, acariciaba su peluda cabeza, haciéndolo poco a poco soltar la presa de su hombro y volver a mirarlo, ambos respirando pesadamente.

Entonces, más despacio, ambos volvieron a besarse, sin palabras.

No hacían falta.

***_*¿Qué, cómo os habéis quedado? *_***

**La verdad, éste ha sido un capítulo que he disfrutado muchísimo^_^. Realmente, la escenita del final fue la que escribí cuando no estaba aún segura de si hacer el fic o no...y cuando la terminé, tras secarme las babas, pensé: lo hago, por mis muertos que lo hago...XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Y aquí mi forma de celebrar mi cumpleaños con vosotras, preciosas^^. Gracias por el seguimiento estos días...y gracias otra vez a Sweet lapin por cierta bromita...XDDDDDD, aquí está... sweetlappin. deviantart art/Law -and- Kid- random- doodle- 373474706**

**...**

**O_O**

**Sanji, hijo, ¿qué son esos gritos? ¡Que lo del Zosan era una coña, hombre!**

**Sanji:¬¬, ya, y por eso lo suelta tu ninfa, ¿no?¬¬**

**Estooooo(silba con disimulo)XDDDDDDDD, me encantó que os gustara lo de las ninfas, preciosas...XDDDDDDD, no os preocupéis, que aún tienen cositas que deciiir;)**

**Y con esto, hasta dentro de dos semanas;)**

**¡Un abrazooo!**


	8. Algo nuevo I Dos días

(mira los reviews del último capítulo)Virgen de la candelariaaaaaaaO_O

¡Muchísimas gracias, guapas!¡Me encantó celebrar así el cumpleaños con vosotras!¡Y me elaegro muchísimo de la buena acogida de este fic^^!

Aparte, las que me conocéis ya diréis: Odooo, ya está empezando esta mujer con las "sagas"...Efectivamente. A partir de ahora, es casi todo licencia mía;)(calculo que serán unos cinco o seis capis...pero tranquilas, tranquilas, si todo sale según lo previsto, os gustará;)). Es para explicar todo el proceso que en la peli dura como mucho unos veinte minutos...y claro, ya me conocéis lo que me chifla enrollarme de mala manera¬w¬

Bueno, niñas...el caso...es que lo dejé muy interesante, lo séeeee..así queeeee...

¡Dentro, capítulo!^^

**ALGO NUEVO I. DOS DÍAS**

-Sanji, hijo, para de fumar, que te va a dar algo. Menos mal que no te puede dar un cáncer, porque si no…

Y es que el cenicero que estaba al lado del cocinero estaba casi tapado por las colillas mientras varias tazas de tila ya vacías estaban amontonadas alrededor del candelabro rubio, que apenas sí había conseguido por fin que dejara de temblarle el pulso.

Al menos, aunque no le sacaba sabor, el efecto placebo funcionaba algo.

-Perdona, Nami-swan, pero entenderás que la imagen de hace unas horas ha sido, como poco, _impactante. – _masculló, tomando otro trago de la tila.

Ya casi les había dado algo a los que estaban allí cuando, sin apenas preámbulos, los habían visto…y más de uno había salido corriendo, teniendo que sacar a Luffy de allí a tirones cuando había empezado a preguntar.

De hecho, que él supiera, Ussop aún no se había recuperado del pasmo. Se le había parado la cuerda y todo, estaban a ver si Franky terminaba de espabilarlo.

A las ninfas, desde luego, les había dado un amago de infarto, más con lo que había pasado luego.

-Desde luego, fue variadito el día de ayer, sí – masculló Sanji.

-Bueno…yo tampoco me la esperaba – murmuró la pelirroja, sonrojada.

Aunque a Sanji no se le escapó el brillito que tenía en los ojos y que, joder, la hacía todavía más rematadamente mona de lo que ya era.

Suspiró.

Había pasado un buen rato cuando Robin se había aventurado a acercarse y los había encontrado a los dos dormidos, abrazados en el calor delante de la chimenea, sin rastros de querer levantarse.

_-Están muy monos. Bueno, todo lo mono que puede estar una bestia de tres metros capaz de arrancarle la garganta al chico que está abrazando, claro. – había dicho con una leve sonrisa después de echarles una manta._

Aunque, pensó el cocinero…

Por mucho que le hubiera impactado, tenía que reconocer que había habido algo de tierno en la forma en la que hacía menos de media hora que Kidd, sin molestarse en cubrirse e ignorando su brazo herido, había cogido en brazos al dormido Law envuelto en la manta y lo había llevado para el dormitorio, con cuidado de no despertarlo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Tal vez…

Sanji dejó el cigarro.

No había querido hacerse ilusiones, pero… .

Estaba empezando a pensar que Robin-chan había tenido razón, como siempre, pensó, con una leve sonrisa. Mujeres…desde luego, uno en esas cosas podía fiarse de ellas. Por eso las adoraba.

-Entonces, ¿Traffy sí se queda?

Ambos se fijaron en que Luffy estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina.

-Pues…creo que de momento, sí – dijo Sanji, ya algo más suave.

-¡BIEEEEEEEEEEN! – gritó Luffy…

…yendo a subir, para terror de Nami y Sanji, directo al dormitorio.

-¡ESPERA, COMO SUBAS AHÍ AHORA MISMO EL AMO TE MATA! – gritó Nami.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Luffy, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

Y en ese momento sonó algo que los dejó de piedra.

La campanilla de la habitación de Law. Para la comida.

-¿Se…ha despertado ya? – murmuró Nami.

Sanji inspiró, comenzando a moverse.

-Voy…voy a preparar el desayuno y a subir yo con la bandeja a ver cómo está la cosa. Ya os digo…

Luffy, por su parte, seguía sin entender demasiado:

-¿Pero por qué me iba a matar? – preguntó, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

-Luffy, hijo… - suspiró Nami., con paciencia - ¿Es que no viste lo que ha pasado hace un rato?

-Sí, hicieron el amor, ¿no? Eso es que se quieren.

-Dios te oiga. – suspiró el plumero pelirrojo, sonrojada.

-¿Enton…?

Pero entonces escucharon un trotecillo fuera de la cocina, presuroso.

Era Chopper, que iba corriendo con su maletín precisamente en dirección al cuarto de invitados.

Law, aún medio dormido, se sentía muy extraño.

Con un sopor que, extrañamente, a pesar de que lo intentaba, no le permitía despertarse del todo, aunque notaba como si estuviese descansado.

Lo curioso era que, a pesar de que esa extraña sensación, estaba muy a gusto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Lo único que le molestaba un poco era dos pequeños dolores, que más bien podría llamarse molestias.

Una de las molestias era sobre el hombro izquierdo, pero no le molestaba mucho. No estaba apoyado sobre ese lado.

Igualmente, sintió también un curioso alivio, cada vez mayor, entre sus piernas.

Law escuchó, como medio en sueños, la voz de Chopper,pero pensó primero que era un sueño y ni abrió los ojos.

Aunque…

-Está bien. No ha sido nada serio… La sangre puede ser muy escandalosa…

¿Sangre?, pensó por un momento Law, ya con eso terminando de despertar, dándose cuenta de que Chopper le estaba examinando.

Parpadeando, el moreno notó entonces que estaba en su cama, desnudo, pero cubierto parcialmente por las sábanas en la habitación bien iluminada por velas en la ya cada vez más clara noche y cercana mañana. También, mirándose en el hombro, vio qué era lo que le molestaba.

Un enorme mordisco en el hombro izquierdo, que le hizo recordar todo de golpe.

-¿Estás seguro? – ladró la voz de Kidd.

Con eso, Law ya abrió totalmente los ojos, mirando el cuadro que tenía delante.

Kidd, el brutal señor de ese castillo, con el cabestrillo que le había recomendado, estaba sentado a los pies de la cama de Law, sin apartarle la vista al tiempo que Chopper respondía:

-Sí, amo. Con un poco de pomada para que no le duela bastará.

EL renito estaba sonrojado hasta las astas, aún impactado.

Y la verdad, no era para menos.

No por el examen en sí. Qué va. Como médico, eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Además, Law, aparte de una leve pérdida de sangre, no tenía nada, lo único sería que estaría resentido.

Se sonrojó MÁS.

Y era por el motivo por el que había tenido que hacer ese examen.

Aunque no se le escapaba la urgencia con la que el amo le había mandado llamar en cuanto había visto lo que le pasaba a Law, ni que no hubiera apartado la vista del chico mientras él lo examinaba.

Chopper sonrió interiormente a pesar de la vergüenza.

Sí. Tal vez… .

-Llegas un poco tarde, Chopper, aunque no es mala idea – bostezó Law, sonriendo un poco, en una clara indirecta que el inocente renito no entendió.

-¡Vaya, hola, Law! – sonrió Chopper, ya algo menos cortado, dándole la pomada – Échate un poco tres veces al día, o, si te duele mucho, un poquitín menos cada cinco, ¿vale? Ya te he puesto yo ahora un poco, así que no tiene por qué molestarte en un buen rato. Por lo que sea, te dejo aquí el maletín, ¿vale?

-Ya era hora de que te despertaras – masculló Kidd, que sí que había entendido la indirecta, sentándose en la butaca cruzando las piernas.

Aunque en el fondo se sentía, como poco, aliviado por lo que había dicho Chopper y por ver que Law seguía con ganas de seguir tocando los cojones. Eso significaba realmente que estaba bien, pensó en una mezcla de alegre ironía y alivio.

No le había gustado nada cuando había visto que, al separarse de Law y llevarlo hacía un rato a la habitación, el moreno había manchado la manta en la que lo había envuelto de sangre. Si ya le había gustado poco hacerle daño cuando…

De lo que no se arrepentía era de la señal que le había dejado en el hombro. Sintió más alivio aún cuando vio que el moreno, lejos de parecer siquiera molesto, sin intentar tapárselo mientras le decía, con esa sonrisita tan suya:

-¿Me la quieres poner tú, Eustass-ya?

-Tsk. Cállate y desayuna. – dijo el pelirrojo, señalando una bandeja que estaba en la cómoda.

Law, entonces, se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía al ver la bandeja y empezó a coger un poco. Pronto se sorprendió cabeceando, presa del mismo sopor de antes a pesar de lo que había dormido.

-¿Por qué estoy tan cansado?

No reprimió una sonrisa al ver Chopper se sonrojaba hasta las astas antes de darle la explicación:

-Seguramente duermas mucho en estos días, porque no estabas acostumbrado a… - aunque sonrió un poco, benevolente - no te preocupes, es normal. Amo…tal vez sería mejor que lo dejara descansar.- dijo tímidamente, mirando a Kidd- Aparte del susto de antes, ha perdido algo de sangre, y seguramente esté un par de días dolorido por…bueno, por la zona del recto. Sería recomendable que no anduviera mucho, tampoco.

-Yo veré lo que hago, Chopper – masculló Kidd.

Pero Law pudo ver, sintiendo con eso algo extraño, que su mirada contradecía su tono.

-¡Pero…! – gritó el renito que no se dio cuenta, con tanta rabia que superó la vergüenza - ¡No puede…!

-Chopper, gracias por preocuparte, pero creo que el que le hayas dicho que no me folle no es impedimento para otras cosas. ¿Tengo razón?

-Sí… - empezó Chopper, tan tranquilo…

…instantes antes de quedarse blanco, blanco, con la cara descolocada, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de soltar Law como si tal cosa, al tiempo que Kidd se reía a mandíbula batiente.

Con eso, Chopper, sin saber dónde meterse, tragó saliva, murmurando.

-Estooooo…me…mejor que me vaya…Law, ya…ya sabes, a las malas me lla…mas…

Y, corriendo, se largó, cerrando la puerta, con lo que Kidd se rio todavía más.

Sólo comenzó a parar al darse cuenta de que Law lo miraba, también muy divertido, con una sonrisa retorcida, antes de decir:

-¿En serio has hecho que me mire? ¿Sabes que lo habrás traumatizado?

-Si yo no lo he hecho, lo habrás hecho tú. – rezongó Kidd, aunque sin perder parte de la sonrisa, añadiendo luego - Si te parece, dejo que te desangres.

Cierto, pensó Law; ahora que se daba cuenta, Kidd podría haberle provocado accidentalmente un desgarro. Ahora que lo pensaba, sabía que también había sido la primera vez de Eustass Kidd. Había sido muy claro, pensó, acariciándose en silencio el mordisco.

Y no se le escapaba que a pesar de su apariencia, la Bestia estaba muerta de preocupación mientras le señalaba de nuevo la bandeja.

-Termina de comer de una puta vez. Casi me clavo tus huesos follando. – masculló.

Ahora que se habían quedado solos, Kidd no sabía muy bien lo que hacer, y eso que realmente había querido estarlo.

Pero sintió entonces que Law volvía a cogerle la garra.

-No me has hecho daño, Eustass – ya. – dijo, con voz suave.- Estoy bien. Has sido un tanto bestia con el mordisco, pero estoy bien.

El moreno sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de que eso parecía hacer sentir mejor a la bestia pelirroja.

Se dio cuenta también de algo muy chocante.

Kidd movía la cola. Despacio, sin escándalos, pero la movía.

¿Lo habrá hecho también mientras follábamos?, se preguntó Law para sí, algo divertido pero teniendo un momento prudente por una vez, más al darse cuenta de que en el rostro de la Bestia habían aparecido ciertas señales.

Ojeras.

Él también estaba cansado.

Desde luego, Law no habría esperado que fuera tan considerado. Tenía que admitir que,si ya lo había ido sorprendiendo con cosas aisladas, desde lo del claro… .

Inspiró, volviendo a recordar lo que había pasado antes.

-¿Qué habría pasado?

Kidd lo miró un momento en silencio.

-Si hubiese tocado esa rosa. – siguió Law - ¿Qué habría…?

Casi enseguida un rugido en sordina llenó la habitación mientras a la Bestia pelirroja se le encrespaba todo el pelo.

-Ni lo menciones – gruñó Kidd, en tono de advertencia.

No quería recordar eso. Y no sólo por la rosa, joder.

No quería recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Law se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la Bestia pelirroja por controlarse, así que prefirió replantearlo:

-Eustass – ya, ya hemos follado. Digo yo que un poco de confianza no sobra, ¿no?.

Aun así, Kidd gruñó, tajante:

-No me gusta hablar del tema. – luego sonrió, con cierta ironía. - Son "cosas mías".

-Qué maduro – ironizó Law, pillando la referencia. – Si ya sé que tiene que ver con tu maldición. En eso no me ocultas nada.

-Que te calles. Te he dicho que no quiero hablar de eso. – bufó Kidd. – Ni de la rosa, ni de la maldición…tengamos la puta fiesta en paz, Trafalgar.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio, curiosamente no demasiado incómodo, mientras Law, pensando en quién sabía qué, volvía a empezar a comer.

Pero Kidd no podía quedarse tranquilo, más al ver la expresión de Law. Sabía que no iba a dejarlo estar, pensó, con rabia. Por un momento, empezó a pensar cómo impedir que Trafalgar volviera a ir a la habitación… porque si esa vez había pasado eso, ¿qué podría pasar luego? Ya…había sido suficiente con una vez…

Pero lo distrajo algo que ocurría frente a él.

Trafalgar le estaba echando comida.

-Aquí hay mucho para mí. – dijo Law, a modo de explicación. – Y sé que no has desayunado.

-¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Cómetelo todo. – dijo Kidd, extrañamente incómodo.

Él le había dejado sin cenar en pleno momento de cabreo.

-Si es que no puedo – dijo Law, insistiendo. – En serio…

Kidd, ante esa insistencia, aceptó, mirando entonces cómo comía Law.

-Pareces un pajarito. – dijo, comiendo su parte con ganas.

-Ya te lo he dicho, esto es mucho para mí. – dijo Law, sintiéndose efectivamente lleno.

Un poco de tortilla le cayó por la barbilla, entonces.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Kidd había acercado la garra para limpiarle suavemente con el pulgar, pronto lamiendo el resto que había quedado con la lengua…

…y ambos volvieron a besarse, suspirando, tal y como la noche anterior, cayendo suavemente sobre la cama cuando se dejaron llevar en un consentimiento mutuo y mudo que les hizo abrazarse con cada vez más fuerza.

Aunque Kidd paró al ver su mueca de molestia.

Bueno, haría caso al médico.

Lo que había dicho era que nada de follar, ¿no? Pues no follarían.

Harían "otras cosas".

Ambos comenzaron a mirarse, con atención, sin prisas, comenzando a explorarse con las manos y la vista…

Aunque más bien fue Kidd quien intentó ser él solo quien explorase a Law, gruñendo cuando las manos del moreno intentaron ir más allá, más cuando vio que intentaba mirarlo ahora que había más luz.

-¿Hemos follado y no me dejas que te mire? – dijo Law con una leve sonrisa burlona.

-Vete a la mierda. – masculló Kidd, sintiéndose nervioso. Sí, habían follado, pero no sabía si quería que lo viera a la luz completamente… .

…y suspiró cuando el moreno lo apretó, mordisqueándole el hombro, con curiosidad, bajando sus manos a tientas, instantes antes de soplar las velas. Kidd gruñó un poco al principio, pero poco a poco le dejó, comenzando a tranquilizarse en la penumbra.

Y Law no pudo contenerse cuando su mano palpó algo:

-Anda, pues sí es verdad que mueves la col…

Entonces, Kidd, bruscamente se levantó.

-Ponte la crema y tira a dormir. – gruñó con toda la rabia que le cabía en el cuerpo.

Y salió brutalmente de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Kidd, con furia, dio un brutal puñetazo a la pared, haciendo chillar de miedo a las ninfas de los cuadros, que habían estado escuchando en silencio pegadas a la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Idos a la mierda, panda de chismosas! – rugió, cargándose buena parte del papel pintado en pleno ataque de furia con sus garras, haciéndolas gritar y huir todas juntas de cuadro en cuadro.

-¡SOSOO! – gritó la pecosilla.

-¡Que le traigan la correa! – grito la del pelo ondulado.

De pronto vio que todas se quedaban paradas en un cuadro, dejando de huir para mirar petrificadas a un punto.

No. Petrificadas no era la palabra.

Era _encandiladas._

-Oh…Dios mío… - murmuró una, la gordita…

Y Kidd se dio cuenta de que Law lo estaba abrazando con fuerza desde atrás.

Totalmente desnudo.

Y todavía reaccionando ante su presencia y haciéndolo reaccionar, acariciándole la cola a pesar de su tensión inicial.

-¿Qué haces? – gruñó Kidd intentando que soltara su cola, aún con algo de rabia…pero Law no la soltó.

-Mírame. – dijo el moreno, con la cara contra su espalda, apoyando sus manos en su cintura aún cubierta sin dejar de acariciarle la cola.

Kidd inspiró, sintiendo cómo los dedos de Law se perdían entre el pelaje, despacio, al tiempo que sentía cómo el miembro erecto del moreno acariciaba su espalda, al igual que su suave piel desnuda, cálida.

-¿No tienes vergüenza? – dijo Kidd, más suave, notando con eso que el abrazo de Law se hacía más fuerte.

-¿Por qué habría de tenerla? He follado contigo…ya me has visto desnudo, ¿no? Y yo a ti. Me ha gustado mucho follar contigo, por muy bestia que seas.

_Lo siento._

Kidd entrecerró los ojos, inspirando con fuerza.

-Eres…un cabronazo…

-Lo sé – sonrió un poco Law.

Pero Kidd sonrió torcidamente mientras se giraba, volviendo a besarlo, ahora apoyándolo contra la pared, suspirando al notar su mano deslizarse bajo su ropa, ahora despacio, sacando poco a poco su más que masiva erección…

Kidd rugió bajo primero al ver su atención…pero pronto suspiró: Law la estaba apretando, sin dejar de mirar el resto de su cuerpo en la penumbra, adelantando la mano hasta su pecho bajo la leve luz sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, supliendo despacio con el tacto lo que no cubría con la vista.

Entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, abrazó el cuerpo del moreno con su brazo sano, jadeando, comenzando a lamerle conforme Law suspiraba…

-¿A qué "otras cosas" te referías antes? – sonrió Kidd con malicia.

Y Law suspiró cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a lamerle el cuello, empezando por la marca que le había hecho, despacio, mandándole algo de alivio, y suspiró más gimiendo cuando con eso Kidd bajó sus lametazos por sus pezones, mordiéndolos a la vez que lo iba recorriendo.

-Aaaah – sonrió Law entre jadeos – No…no sé, usa tu imaginación…ah…

Qué piel más suave tiene, pensó Kidd de nuevo, ahora que iba más despacio, frotando su cabeza contra el moreno cuerpo de Law, dándole más lametazos ocasionales mientras su garra apretaba, casi por sí sola,una de las caderas del moreno, sujetándolo al tiempo que las manos de Law se perdían por su espalda.

Un levísimo rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos cuando Kidd descubrió la erección de Law, parada a apenas unos milímetros de su garra.

-Veo que te alegras de verme. – sonrió Kidd, relamiéndose…

…y sin más preámbulos, apretó la polla del moreno, que se retorció de la sorpresa.

-¡Aaangh! Ah…joder…sí… - sonrió Law, entre jadeos, dejando que su mano se perdiera entre ese pelo rojo que ahora le parecía tan agradable, casi tanto como la mano que lo acariciaba…

…pero gimió cuando Kidd, con ganas, le apretó de los testículos, sonriéndole con malicia desde arriba.

-Dije que te la iba a devolver… - sonrió Kidd con toda la mala idea.

-Me…coges…de las pelotas…Qué…maduro eres, repito… - jadeó Law, con una leve sonrisa, gimiendo cuando Kidd se las apretó pero sin querer hacerle daño real, antes de lamerle la cara, la cabeza cuando Law, gimiendo de placer entre sus brazos, la encogió en su hombro.

En ese momento, Kidd deseó tener libres los dos brazos para apretarlo por completo, sintiendo que con uno se quedaba corto. Instintivamente, lo apretó también con la cola, acariciándolo lo que con la garra no podía…

A pesar de que se lo estaba pasando muy bien así, Law lo hizo apartarse, sonriendo al oír sus gruñidos de sorpresa y protesta.

Gruñidos que fueron acallados cuando Law, apretándose contra él, juntó ambos miembros, cambiando sus gruñidos a algo mucho más placentero, más ronco, más cuando instintivamente aferró a Kidd, que rugía cada vez con más fuerza, ambos pronto moviéndose juntos contra la pared sin dejar de besarse.

El rugido de Kidd casi ahogó el grito de Law cuando ambos, casi a la vez, se vaciaron temblando el uno sobre el vientre del otro; y, si Law no se cayó, fue por la fuerza con la que apretó el cuello del pelirrojo entre gemidos, instantes antes de que éste lo rodeara con su brazo por la cintura entre pesados jadeos.

-Sí…creo…que estas son "otras cosas" – casi vio a Trafalgar sonreír contra su cuello mientras hablaba.

Eso lo hizo sonreír a él también mientras pretendía ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, separándolos a ambos de la pared…

Pero Kidd se dio cuenta de algo.

Law se había dormido otra vez.

Aunque, también otra vez, con esa misma expresión de felicidad, sin soltarlo del cuello.

_Amo…tal vez sería mejor que lo dejara descansar._

Kidd, suspirando, lo lamió despacio, atrayendo al chico contra sí y cogiéndolo suavemente en brazos con el brazo sano, pasándolo a la habitación en el silencio casi total del pasillo, sólo acallado por los leves suspiros de las ninfas que permanecían en pie tras haber visto toda la escena, con las mejillas arreboladas. Las otras estaban desmayadas con indudable expresión de felicidad.

.

Con todo el cuidado que supo, Kidd abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo dejó de nuevo en la cama.

Con torpe ternura, lo arropó, preparándose para irse…

…pero cuando vio cómo parecía buscarlo en sueños, simplemente no fue capaz.

-Ussop, ¿ya? – dijo Zoro, en la fragua, dándole unos golpecitos al reloj, que poco a poco empezó a volver a sonar.

Y, con eso, Ussop finalmente parpadeó, con un potente ruido de fondo que aún no sabía distinguir.

-Buuuuf… - suspiró Ussop, ya recuperado del pasmo. – Menos mal…¿Qué…qué me he perdido?

-No mucho más de lo que me han contado – suspiró Zoro,algo incómodo pero con una leve sonrisa.

Ussop, ruborizándose, inspiró…

Y en seguida se dio cuenta de que en la fragua lo que se escuchaban eran los gritos de Franky, que decía, a pleno pulmón:

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!¡PERO QUÉ BONITOOOOO!¡QUE ME EMOCIONO, JODEEEER! ¡VIVA EL AMOR, COÑO!

-¡YOHOHOHOOO!¡VIVAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Brook, tocando con su violín a toda prisa los acordes de una canción titulada "Tale as old as time".

-Estooo…sí, viva y bravo – dijo Ussop, sintiendo como si una gota de sudor se le resbalara por la nuca…y dijo algo que le parecía más que evidente – Aunque…yo no cantaría victoria todavía. Seguimos malditos, ¿recordáis?

Con eso, el ambiente se enrareció, y Brook dejó de tocar y Franky de llorar.

-Ya tenías que joderlo… - masculló Zoro.

-¡No lo digo por joder! – replicó Ussop. - ¡Ya me gustaría a mí equivocarme! ¡Sólo digo lo que veo!¿No se supone que sería instantáneo?

Entonces, Franky suspiró, hondamente, al tiempo que Robin, que acababa de entrar, decía, con expresión neutra:

-No, si Ussop lleva razón. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

-¿Pero, cuánto? – dijo Zoro – Que tiempo es precisamente lo que no tenemos de sobra… .

-Zoro – san, no hay que meter prisa en estas cosas – lo amonestó suavemente Brook. – Bastante han avanzado en una semana.

-Si ya han…bueno… - dijo Zoro, algo incómodo.

-Bueno, que levante la mano quien esperara que el amo empezara una relación de forma "normal", y más con Trafalgar – dijo Robin.

Casi se pudo oír cantar a un grillo mientras todos suspiraban.

Robin, con eso, siguió hablando:

-La cosa no es tan sencilla. Puede que ya se gusten, pero tienen que _quererse_. Los dos. Y, además, lo tienen que admitir. – suspiró, especialmente con ese último punto. Por supuesto, la solución no iba a ser tan fácil. Aunque… - Bueno, por lo que me han contado las ninfas de los cuadros, la cosa va más que bien – sonrió entonces con tal sonrisa que Ussop y Zoro parecieron incómodos, como poco, mientras Brook la miraba con curiosidad.

-¡No me jodas! – rió Franky de buenísima gana - ¡Pues hombre, por ahí se empieza, ¿no?!

-Eres un pervertido, Franky. – resopló Ussop.

-Graciaaaaas.

-Bueno, pues no nos desmoralicemos. El caso es que la ha empezado, ¿no? – dijo Brook. – La relación, digo.

-Y de la mejor de las maneras.

-Frankyyyyyyyy…

-¿Qué? ¡Llevo cinco años de celibato forzoso, narizotas, así que no me jodas!

-No, ya, ya, si ya te veo… -aunque Ussop sabía que ya era así desde ANTES de la maldición.

Y se ruborizó más al ver que Robin se ponía un poco colorada, muy cerca de la enorme fragua mientras los ojos le brillaban con una extraña ilusión.

Ilusión que en él se traducía en volver a andar de forma normal otra vez o poder coger un puñetero lápiz, pensó con algo de risueña melancolía. Y sabía que en Zoro era poder por fin ser un soldado de verdad y no un muñeco; y en Brook y Sanji salir a ligar por fin por ahí; y en Chopper poder comer algodón de azúcar y disfrutarlo; y en Nami salir de tiendas; y en Luffy…Dios, Luffy…temblaba con lo que se le ocurriera…

Es verdad. No podemos desmoralizarnos, pensó Ussop, dejando entonces que la ilusión arraigara un poco más en su pecho, con algo de fuerza.

Sin echarla como había estado haciendo durante esos cinco años.

Cuando Law volvió a despertar, esta vez casi de noche, se vio arropado, debajo de la manta.

Y no sólo por la manta.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró envuelto en un sedoso y fuerte calor, que lo cubría dentro de la cama, rodeándolo casi completamente, con brazos, piernas y cola al tiempo que una cálida respiración le acariciaba la cabeza.

Sonrió levemente al ver la expresión dormida de Kidd.

Casi parecía dulce.

Y hasta hace sólo un día quería mandarlo a tomar por culo, pensó Law con risueña ironía.

Claro que antes había pensado o intentado pensar en él como poco más que su carcelero. Ahora era…

¿Qué era?, pensó Law.

Bueno…el caso era que su carcelero ya no, se respondió, estirándose un poco, hundiendo soñoliento la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando entonces los latidos del corazón de Kidd.

Nunca…nunca habría creído que el corazón de esa Bestia pudiera sonar así, casi hipnótico, tranquilizante, como una nana.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Kidd, también con expresión de sueño, lo miraba, recién despierto.

En silencio, ambos se besaron, y Law suspiró medio satisfecho medio mosqueado al darse cuenta de que la Bestia le abrazaba con ambos brazos, casi engulléndolo…

Pero eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

Kidd, en silencio, hizo una leve mueca de dolor, sin aspavientos, pero que a Law no le pasó desapercibida.

-Déjame ver ese brazo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Kidd, aún medio dormido…hasta que notó que Law le señalaba en el brazo herido, pero sin hacerle daño:

-Llevas las vendas desde que te las puse anoche, ¿no? Te las tendría que haber cambiado este mediodía.

-Estábamos dormidos – masculló Kidd, aun resistiéndose a soltarlo.

-Bueno, pero te lo tendría que haber cambiado igualmente. Trae.

Con un leve gruñido, Kidd se dejó quitar las vendas.

El primer vistazo hizo sonreír a Law levemente. Estaba evolucionando muy bien. Había temido que los mordiscos de los lobos se le hubiesen infectado, pero…

Aun así, cogió un linimento del botiquín de Chopper, apretando suavemente la mano de Kidd cuando éste siseó.

-Hay que mantener esto limpio, ¿sabes? – dijo Law, limpiándole de nuevo la herida. Entonces, le echó una pomada calmante, cuyo efecto notó enseguida al oír un suspiro contenido de Kidd. - ¿Te duele ahora? – preguntó.

-No.

-A ver, mueve la garra.

Kidd lo hizo, y, salvo una pequeña molestia, notó la garra bien.

-No está tan mal…tal vez mañana pueda quitarte el cabestrillo… - dijo Law yendo a girarse hacia la mesita.

-Ñam, ñam…puef efo ef buena notifia... – se escuchó desde el baño.

Se dieron cuenta entonces de dos cosas.

Lo segundo, que Sanji les había dejado, con toda discreción, la comida ya puesta en un carrito.

Y lo primero, lo evidente…

Luffy ESTABA ENCIMA DEL CARRITO, comiendo como un poseso.

-La madre que lo fabricó – masculló Kidd, llevándose la garra a la cara. - ¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces?!

-Ah, hola, Amo. Hola, Traffy. ¿Ya estáis despiertos? Me he venido al baño para no despertaros. Por cierto, Traffy – dijo, señalando algo que estaba en la bandeja inferior del carrito – Te la has dejado.

Law inspiró, sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Se sentía raro por haberse olvidado precisamente de la nodachi cuando desde el instante en que la había tenido de nuevo ni la había soltado. Además, en honor a la verdad,había que decir que efectivamente, Luffy les había dado intimidad llevándose el carrito al baño, a puerta cerrada.

Lo que no quería decir que le tocara menos los cojones, claro.

Y la bestia pelirroja parecía de su misma opinión.

-Eres una puta taza, no necesitas comer. – masculló Kidd, cada vez más cabreado.

-¡Pero quiero hacerloooo!¡Encima de que me he comido lo del mediodía para que no se estropeara! ¡Desagradecidos, que sois unos desagradecidos!

Bufando, Kidd se pasó la bandeja de la cena y le dejó a Luffy todo lo que quedaba del mediodía, con lo que a la taza se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Te vale?

-¡Shishishi! ¡Gracias!

Pero Kidd, cabreadísimo, no lo escuchó.

-Salgo – dijo Kidd escuetamente a Law.

Y, sin más preámbulos, se fue, cerrando la puerta.

-Ya decía yo que bastante estaba aguantando – suspiró Law, comiendo un poco.

-Sí, normalmente gruñe más – concedió Luffy, feliz él solo…y entonces preguntó preocupado, al darse cuenta de que Law no se había levantado de la cama. - Traffy, ¿Estás enfermo? No has salido en todo el día.

-No, Luffy – ya, sólo algo cansado. – dijo, sin dejar de comer - ¿Qué tal todos por ahí?

-Ah, bien, bien, aunque dice Robin que se nos ha acabado la tila. No sé por qué, pero todos se han puesto a beberla por litros, sobre todo Chopper.

No me extraña, pensó Law con ironía…

…instantes antes de caer en algo importante.

-Luffy - ya, ¿de dónde sale la comida? – dijo, controlando un bostezo mientras señalaba la bandeja.

-Ah…pues…sé que Robin, Sanji y Ussop se encargan, aunque no sé bien cómo. – dijo la tacita, despreocupado. – Eso con lo que hay que comprar. Las cosas que podemos sacar salen de la granja. – sonrió con una expresión que dejaba claro que, seguramente, después de la cocina, ése era uno de los sitios favoritos de Luffy.

Law, picado por la curiosidad y dándose cuenta de lo realmente poco que había visto de ese castillo para llevar una semana en él, intentó evitar cabecear mientras preguntaba:

-¿Me lo puedes enseñar luego?

-Anda, cierto, que no la has visto… - dijo Luffy, pero entonces dijo – Pero tienes que dormir. Se te están cerrando los ojos, Traffy. Cuando te despiertes te la enseño, ¿vale?

Antes de que Law pudiera replicar, sintió que su propia cabeza, como por inercia, se apoyaba en la almohada.

Vale, se lo tenía que conceder, pensó, mientras veía cómo Luffy, sin armar ningún ruido, se iba en el carrito, dejándole suavemente la nodachi a los pies de la cama…

Aunque sintió algo extraño.

La cama…ahora, se le hacía muy ancha.

Puto crío, pensó Kidd, acordándose un poco más de la parentela de Luffy mientras avanzaba pasillo abajo.

Aunque claro, a ver quién coño controlaba a ese crío.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que le miraban, y no sólo las ninfas. Esas pervertidas habían estado esperando la salida de ambos y habían suspirado desencantadas cuando lo habían visto a él solo.

No, no eran sólo las ninfas.

El resto de objetos del castillo, aunque fuera en las sombras, también lo miraban.

Gruñó levemente, poniéndose a la defensiva…

…aunque…

Notó algo raro en la forma de mirarlo.

Se dejó caer entonces en una de las butacas, inspirando, comenzando a notarse extrañamente cómodo.

Más cuando se dio cuenta de adónde había llegado.

Al salón.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le volvieron con fuerza.

Esa…esa forma…esa forma de mirarlo, se le hacía rara, pero en absoluto molesta.

Al contrario que…

_-Dios mío…¿qué…qué eres?_

_Sintió que ese mero y débil susurro le helaba el corazón en el pecho._

_Nunca le había pasado eso._

_Eustass Kidd nunca, NUNCA, se había quedado helado ante nadie…_

_NUNCA._

_Pero…_

_La cara de sus padres los reyes, su expresión, el terror y el asco en sus ojos mientras él ni siquiera había salido a la luz…_

_Ni tan siquiera se habían acercado a la puerta. Se habían quedado parados, a unos pasos, justo al lado del carruaje con su hermano mayor que acababa de bajar, mirándolo los padres con terror desde la entrada de las escaleras._

_Por una vez, Kidd tragó saliva, pesadamente, pensándose lo que hacer, más cuando su hermano mayor, David, aunque impactado, sí hizo por acercarse._

_Instintivamente, ante eso, Kidd retrocedió._

_-Kidd…sal – dijo entonces David, tratando de permanecer tranquilo – Sal…no pasa na…_

_Pero eso decidió por él._

_-¡NO!¡NO, DAVID!¡QUE NO SALGA! – gritó su madre, histérica._

_-Pero… - intentó decir el mayor._

_-¡NO, TU MADRE TIENE RAZÓN! – gritó el rey, furioso y aterrado - ¡Que se quede donde está! ¡Que no salga de ahí! ¡Tiene lo que se merece!_

_Con eso, Kidd no pudo evitar verlo todo rojo mientras rugía, saliendo entonces a la luz con toda la rabia que le cabía en su enorme cuerpo, haciendo con eso gritar a sus padres con todavía más terror, haciéndoles correr al carruaje, cada vez más furioso al ver sus expresiones, al ver que tenían razón, que tenían razón, que tenían razón…_

_Que tenían… ._

Cuando abrió los ojos, entre jadeos, notó entonces que algo le cubría.

Una…¿una manta?

-Pensaba que se quedaría en la habitación por lo menos un rato más.

Miró entonces abajo para ver a Robin, que evidentemente hacía un rato que se la había puesto.

Primero se puso a la defensiva, tratando imaginar lo que habría visto ella de la pesadilla…pero suspiró al ver su expresión tranquila.

Desde luego, Robin muchas veces parecía impermeable. Siempre se lo había parecido, incluso en los peores momentos.

¿En qué estaría pensando?, pensó Kidd antes de gruñir:

-Díselo al mocoso de Luffy. Lo tendrías que atar a la mesa.

-Eso hice una vez, pero la mesa desapareció con él – sonrió Robin, "encogiéndose de hombros". – Por cierto, ya se ha ido, pero ha dejado a Law durmiendo. Le ha dejado la nodachi.

Bien, pensó la bestia pelirroja.

Entonces Kidd cayó en algo.

La nodachi.

-¿Qué hacen Franky y Zoro?

Kidd, con el amanecer ya cercano, corría hacia el Ala Oeste, mientras recordaba la conversación que acababa de tener en la fragua con Zoro y Franky.

_-¿Por qué le arreglaste la nodachi?_

_-Porque me salió de mis santos cojones – dijo Franky, totalmente en serio._

_-Porque se lo pedí yo – replicó Zoro._

_Ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían hablado a la vez._

_Aunque Kidd los dejó de piedra al mascullar, en voz baja._

_-Gracias._

Sí.

Gracias.

Él mismo se sentía un poco raro, pero era lo que pensaba.

Si no se la hubieran arreglado, a saber lo que habría pasado esa noche…

…y no pensaba sólo en los lobos.

Si le hubiera hecho daño, no se lo habría perdonado.

Lo había comprendido en cuanto había visto su cara dormida a su lado en el salón, ambos aún unidos, con esa expresión suave y tranquila.

Y, pensando eso, finalmente llegó a su habitación.

Y confirmó lo que había temido.

La rosa.

Como había temido, se la había dejado totalmente destapada.

Todo un día…

¡Joder!

A toda prisa, entró a la habitación, confirmando sus temores el ver el suave brillo rosáceo.

Pero Kidd respiró.

Seguía tal y como la había visto la última vez. Lo que había pasado no le había alterado para nada.

Entonces cubrió la rosa con la urna, volviendo a ponerla en el armario.

Y entonces toda la luz que había estado iluminando la habitación se fue.

Se daba cuenta ahora de lo grande,sucia y oscura que era…

_Lo que sí entiendo, es que no sacas nada durmiendo a oscuras y entre basura._

Furioso ante eso, dio una patada a un montón de trastos…

Y guiñó los ojos.

Entre una cortina de polvo, la luz del amanecer se hizo paso por todo el cuarto cuando el golpe dejó ver una ventana; llena de porquería, sí, pero no lo suficiente para tapar la luz.

Claro, ahora me acuerdo de esta ventana, pensó Kidd. Daba…daba al jardín.

Con un trozo de cortina que había por el suelo, comenzó a limpiar el cristal…

Y vio entonces algo.

Si tuviera cejas, habría alzado una.

Lo primero que te dicen: no antes, pensó, con sarcasmo, al ver quién estaba andando por el patio, atendiendo a Bepo.

Pero eso le hizo asomarse un poco más.

Law, a pesar de la cojera y de que todos insistieran en estar pendientes de él, se encontraba bien. De hecho, ahora que no estaba Eustass – ya, tenía ganas de salir y estirarse un poco, y más para ver la granja, a la que Luffy, cumpliendo su promesa, le había llevado.

Ya no notaba ese sopor.

En la vida había dormido tanto. De hecho, poco después de que se fuera Kidd y de cenar, había dormido toda la noche del tirón, pero…

No dejaba de notar algo raro ante el hecho de haber despertado solo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, de pronto, se veía algo por una ventana.

Entonces, ambas miradas conectaron.

Y Law, entonces, sonrió levemente, saludándolo.

Kidd se descubrió devolviendo la sonrisa.

Entonces se fijó en que Sanji, en absoluto silencio, colocaba la bandeja del desayuno en el suelo de la habitación.

Tal y como había hecho durante cinco años, se dio cuenta entonces.

-Sanji.

-¿Sí?

-Dile a Law que a mediodía quiero verlo en su habitación. Y que se tumbe de una puta vez. Le han dicho que repose.

-Bueno, a ver cómo lo hago sin que me mande a la mierda. – dijo Sanji, con un suspiro.

Pero, aunque levemente, sonreía.

-¿No debería dormir un poco más? – sugirió Brook – al menos hasta mediodía. Yo lo llamo, si quiere.

-Estoy bien, Brook – ya – repitió Law con el tono cansado de quien había dicho lo mismo veinte veces, sin dejar de desnudarse mientras Brook, con un suspiro, abría el grifo de la bañera.

De lo que Law tenía ganas era de bañarse. Sentía que el cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo, y eso que apenas habían pasado dos días.

-Si yo lo digo por lo que ha dicho Chopper. – siguió hablando el perchero, echando unas sales en el agua para que no se sintiera tan dolorido.

Y, realmente, se encontraba ya prácticamente bien. Sabía que lo poco que le hubiera hecho Kidd en su entrada ya estaría casi curado.

Sonrió con cierta ruborizada picardía al recordar de lo que se había dado cuenta hacía un rato, cuando se había vuelto a poner la crema…Se había parado porque estaba Brook esperando tras la puerta del baño, que si no…

Además, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de en quién estaba pensando.

Aunque en ese momento se escuchó un burlón:

-¿Me esperas así?

No, si la manía de aparecer de improviso la conserva, suspiró Law para sí… aunque sonrió con picardía al ver al expresión de Kidd cuando lo vio semidesnudo, sólo tapado con la toalla…y, ahora que se daba cuenta, aún con las marcas del mordisco y los otros arañazos.

Brook, curiosamente, había desaparecido como por arte de magia de la escena, sin hacer ruido ni siquiera al cerrar la puerta de golpe.

-Me dijiste medio día, Eustass – ya. Pensé que me iba a dar tiempo a bañarme. – dijo Law con una leve sonrisita – No sabía que tuvieras tanta pri…

Pero dejó aparcada la ironía por un rato al ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Kidd para no saltarle encima.

Serio.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba ofreciendo algo.

Un espejo.

-Es mágico. Con esto puedes mirar lo que quieras. Le pides que te lo muestre y te lo enseña – dijo Kidd con un suspiro, esperándose algún comentario sarcástico más…

Que llegó, pero no como lo había esperado:

-Ahora me explico cómo sabías lo que hacía – dijo Law, en tono neutro. – Ya decía yo que eras un acosador muy bueno.

-Mira lo que quieras, ¿vale? – zanjó Kidd, tratando de controlarse…

-¿No será por lo que supiste cómo estaba mi padre?

Kidd lo miró y asintió en silencio, observando cómo Law, inspirando, se sentaba sobre la cama.

Tras unos segundos, el moreno dijo:

-Quiero ver a Don Quixote –ya.

El espejo, entonces titiló…

…y Kidd se sintió algo intruso cuando vio la cara de concentración de Law, viendo lo que fuera en el espejo. Llegó a plantearse el marcharse.

Pero vio que Law dio un profundo suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

-Tenías razón. Está bien. – murmuró entonces el moreno…

…con tal expresión que Kidd no pudo evitar sentarse a su lado, pasándole el brazo por el hombro.

Law, aunque aún algo extrañado por el contacto, dejó escapar una suave sonrisa. Había llegado a creer hace una semana que Kidd jugaba con él y ahora tenía ante sí la imagen de un Doflamingo tumbado en la cama, febril pero visiblemente mejor.

Aunque…había algo que estropeaba un poco el cuadro.

-Bueno…todo lo bien que puede estar en casa del medicucho ese. – dijo, con un suspiro.

-¿Lo conoces mucho? – dijo Kidd, extrañado.

-Tengo esa desgracia. Anda…que no le espera poco… al menos ese tío una neumonía sí sabe curarla- dijo Law, antes de mirar otra vez a Kidd - Creía que lo decías sólo para tenerme callado. No estaba en mi mejor día.

Kidd lo miró. ¿Eso…era otra disculpa?

Con eso, sonrió un poco, retorcidamente, antes de admitir:

-LO sé. Yo tampoco estuve muy brillante que digamos.

Kidd suspiró cuando con eso Law, rodeándole del cuello, volvió a besarlo, con una curiosamente suave urgencia, lo que Kidd agradeció para rodearlo de nuevo con su brazo sano…

…y Kidd no pudo dejar de ver que a Law se le había instalado una leve sonrisa picarona…

-Tengo una idea. – dijo el moreno - De hecho, me la dio Chopper sin darse cuenta.

Y sin más se quitó finalmente la toalla.

Pero si Kidd llegó a ruborizarse, no fue por eso.

Fue porque el moreno, sacando la crema que le había dado Chopper, se había abierto de piernas totalmente desnudo en la cama, poniéndose un poco de la pomada en el dedo.

-Me he dado cuenta hace un rato, antes de que vinieras – dijo Law, algo turbado, pero sonriendo a Kidd al darse cuenta de que éste no dejaba de mirarlo.

Y, sin más explicaciones, se acercó el dedo a su entrada.

Kidd casi no pudo reprimir las ganas de tirarse sobre Law cuando ese dedo desapareció dentro de él con suavidad, y más al ver su cara.

Joder.

Pasada la incomodidad, tenía una leve sonrisa…estaba claro que le gustaba…

¡Joder, quería ser él el que le hiciera poner esa cara!

Law jadeó con algo de dolor cuando Kidd le hizo apartar la mano; pero pronto suspiró cuando Kidd, con el dedo embadurnado, entró de nuevo en él.

-Iba…a pedirte que me ayudaras… - jadeó entre risas el moreno – Pero veo que no hace falta…

-Yo encantado de ayudarte – sonrió Kidd con malicia, atreviéndose a meter otro dedo y lamiéndolo cuando notó que le aferraba, arañándole la espalda y abriéndose más de piernas, haciéndolo suspirar roncamente a él también cuando notó cómo el moreno apretaba su ya evidente erección, ofreciéndose con ganas.

Hostia, qué bien entraba aho…

De pronto, Kidd rozó algo.

-¡Aah!

Y quedó de piedra al ver la reacción de Trafalgar Law, que gimió con aún más fuerza que antes, aferrándolo, apretándolo, temblando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…haz…dale…ahí, otra vez…

Kidd no pudo más que complacerle al ver cómo, con eso, su reacción aumentaba y su erección estaba aún más dura que la suya, casi de piedra.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó, lamiéndolo mientras seguía con la caricia.

-Es…la próstata…pero no sabía…¡Ang! El…el otro día…no me di cuenta…

La sonrisa de Kidd fue aún más retorcida al tiempo que le susurraba al oído, con cierta lujuriosa ternura:

-Claro, con tantos pollazos que te metí, alguno tuvo que acertar, ¿verdad?

-Creo…que más de uno – rio Law – Ang…

-¿Quieres que te la meta ahora? ¿Eh? – le susurró el pelirrojo en el mismo tono, sin parar la caricia.

-Sí…sí, joder – rio Law, llenándose la mano de crema.

Y Kidd se sintió a punto de reventar cuando el propio moreno untó su polla, despacio, sin dejar de mirarle con esa cara.

A toda prisa, la Bestia pelirroja le hizo apartar las manos, sujetándoselas mientras lo tumbaba sobre la cama.

Ambos gimieron roncamente cuando Kidd entró, en una entrada aún algo costosa, pero más suave, que les hizo apretarse y besarse mutuamente.

Law se notaba en una nube.

-Mmmh…ah…

-Joder…sí que te han dado buena idea… - gruñó roncamente Kidd contra su cuello.

-Es…es que con la polla que tienes, me extraña que entrara la otra vez.

-¿Pues entró, no? – sonrió Kidd, complacido por ese cumplido. – Tal vez…es que tu culo tenía ganas de una enorme polla…

-Pu…puede ser, no te lo discuto…

Ambos rieron entre jadeos…

…y Kidd rugió bajito al notar que Law le rodeaba con fuerza la cintura con las piernas, justo antes de susurrarle al oído:

-Clá…clávamela…

Y gimió cuando Kidd comenzó a complacerlo, pronto dejándose llevar en cuanto sintió los arañazos de Law, sus piernas rodeándolo, esa mirada turbia, como de puta, que le hacía morderle el cuello con fuerza pero sin brutalidad, ambos mirándose a los ojos, arañándose y arrancándose mutuamente gemidos en el brutal vaivén de la cama, que amenazaba con romperse pero aun así aguantaba…

Kidd, en cuanto lo notó temblar, volvió a intentar sentarlo sobre sus piernas,pero con las prisas y al tener sólo un brazo sano se le escurrió, quedándose abajo…

…de tal modo que el pelirrojo tuvo una visión perfecta de Law, lleno de sudor y arañazos, y, entre gemidos y temblores, corriéndose entre sus brazos, sin dejar de mirarlo, con una sonrisa que le hacía parecer como si estuviera en el paraíso.

Con eso Kidd rugió, desparramándose con fuerza dentro de él, llenándolo de arriba abajo, derrumbándose cansadamente sobre él mientras lo lamía agotadamente.

Sintió entonces sus brazos rodeándole el enorme cuello, y lo besó, sin prisa por salir.

-¿Te duele? – le susurró roncamente.

-Sí…pero estoy bien, Eustass-ya – sonrió Law, cansado.

Y Kidd suspiró cuando lo retuvo con sus piernas, sin prisa porque saliera.

-Le…le vamos a tener que pedir a Chopper más de esta crema. Creo…que puede molestarte mucho.

-Sí…será mejor – sonrió el moreno.

Ambos rieron, así, cansados y sudorosos, envueltos en su propio calor, antes de volver a besarse, con ambas lenguas enlazadas al tiempo que las manos de uno enmarcaban la cara del otro.

Aunque Kidd mismo se notaba pegajoso, sudado…

Y Law coreó sus pensamientos diciendo:

-Lo que no sería mala idea, sería bañarnos.

-En esa bañera no cabemos los dos. – masculló Kidd, no sabiendo aún muy bien lo que pensar de esa idea.

-Bueno, pues entro yo primero. Ven.

Y sin más ceremonias, Law fue a levantarse, aunque sintiendo las piernas temblorosas.

Pero se ruborizó cuando Kidd, con la ternura impensable que le estaba comenzando a conocer, lo cogió en brazos con el brazo sano, comenzando a bajarlo poco a poco al agua.

Otra vez vio el aspaviento en la cara de Kidd.

-Te voy a tener que cambiar el vendaje otra vez cuando salga. – dijo Law, ya dentro de la bañera.

-Lo que tú digas – masculló Kidd…

…y Law suspiró cuando, sin brutalidad, con cuidado, la bestia cogió agua en su enorme garra, echándosela por la cabeza despacio.

Ambos mantuvieron un breve silencio, ni siquiera roto cuando Kidd repitió suavemente la operación, acariciándole entonces la cabeza…

Y entonces Law, con una leve sonrisa, dijo, tras secarse un poco la cara:

-Puedes dormir aquí, Eustass-ya. No me importa.

Kidd gruñó, sintiéndose extaño.

-Tsk. Ni que necesitara tu permi… .

Pero enmudeció cuando notó cómo Law, imitándolo, lo lamió en la mejilla.

Kidd, sonriendo entonces otra vez, lo lamió a su vez en la suya.

Así, cuando el baño terminó, Kidd no durmió esa noche en su habitación.

Ni la siguiente.

Ni la siguiente.

Ni la posterior a esa.

Realmente, apenas sí la pisaría veces contadas en las semanas que siguieron,semanas que muy pronto se convertirían en meses.

Se podría decir que se mudaría a la habitación de huéspedes.

Pero claro, eso, ellos, en ese momento, no podían saberlo.


	9. Algo nuevoII Una semana

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa^_^

(mira el capi) Coño...cada vez me salen más largos...si es que no se me puede dejar solaaaaaaaaaXDDDD(y más cuando veáis ciertas licencias que me he tomado...repito, NO se me puede dejar sola...XD)POr cierto, siento lo del Esclavo:(, a ver si la semana que viene puedo actualizar...digamos que la Bella me da más ideas...pero tranquis, que sigue;)

Bueno, guapas, antes de empezar, tengo que recomendar música:

En el (AHORA), "Tale as old as time", versión de violín(sí, sí, en serio) www. youtube watch?v=8CKK6r-2ldQ

Y...nada, con esto...

Dentro capi;)

**ALGO NUEVO II. UNA SEMANA**

Bajo la luz que entraba a través de la cortina del cuarto, Law, sentando entre almohadones, estaba terminando de curarle el brazo a Kidd, que lo rodeaba con el brazo sano mientras ambos, desnudos y apenas sí tapados el uno por el otro, estaban sentados en la cama de la habitación, en un silencio extraño, pero suave, con la luz de las velas iluminando para darle una mejor visión a Law mientras el cielo de finales de Octubre aparecía gris ya por la ventana.

Curiosamente, Law no tenía frío, y eso que se definía a sí mismo como friolero. Normalmente, aunque le diera igual ir desnudo en su casa, sabía que en ciertos meses no podía ni de coña, más estando su casa en la zona del pueblo en la que estaba, pero…

El calor del castillo era agradable, la verdad. Tenía que felicitar a Ussop por el diseño, a Franky por el sistema de calefacción, o a ambos, porque la temperatura era más o menos estable.

Y a eso ayudaba que Kidd no lo soltara ni a la de tres desde que le había dejado tocarlo y entrar en la habitación. Sí ayudaba, sí… .

La verdad, ninguno se había vestido en ese tiempo. Ni falta que había hecho. Igual que no había hecho falta ni que salieran a comer, porque, curiosamente, Sanji sabía acertar el momento justo en el que estarían durmiendo para pasar la bandeja…

Me pregunto qué habrán hecho para que Luffy se esté un día sin pasar por aquí, pensó Law entre divertido y entre sin saber si quería realmente saber la daba cuenta de que estaba cogiendo aprecio a la tacita, pero…

Suspiró al notar que Kidd, en el silencio, lo lamía por el cuello, sin prisa.

En fin, que no sabría decir lo que pasaría ahora si pasara Luffy por allí, pensó Law para sí, moviendo instintivamente el cuello, a lo que Kidd continuó.

¿Por qué no me agobia?, se preguntó el moreno. Normalmente, salvo su madre y Doflamingo(y este en ocasiones más contadas) nunca le había emocionado mucho que le tocaran.

Aunque claro, pensó con picardía, nunca había contemplado la opción de ahora seriamente, y ésta le estaba resultando más que agradable, como habían podido confirmar los dos durante ese día en el que habían estado "durmiendo".

Realmente, "se habían puesto al día", a pesar de la falta de luz…o, tal vez gracias a ella. Law había encontrado bastante más que interesante el recorrer el cuerpo de Kidd con las manos, casi a ciegas en algunas ocasiones, al tiempo que sentía cómo, también tentando, la bestia pelirroja lo recorría con las garras y la lengua, ambos comenzando a descubrirse en la oscuridad durante todo ese largo día, con ansia, con urgencia pero sin prisas…

Law sonrió para sí al ver la cola de Kidd moviéndose suavemente, pero esta vez no dijo nada. Simplemente la acarició un momento antes de ponerse los guantes y empezar a examinar la herida que ya iba camino de convertirse en inexistente. El cabestrillo ya se lo había podido quitar la noche anterior, incluso.

Law, mientras tiraba las vendas sucias al cubo de la basura, aún no se lo terminaba de explicar, aunque sin embargo se sentía curiosamente cómodo con esa situación.

Sólo llevaban un día "durmiendo" juntos en la habitación, pero curiosamente se había instalado una especie de extraña y naciente familiaridad ya desde que él había entrado el día anterior en la bañera.

Claro que a eso ayudaba el hecho de que cierta persona ya no se comportara como un capullo…

O al menos, no de la forma de capullo que _no_ le gustaba.

- Mueve la garra – dijo Law.

Kidd obedeció, ahora sin sentir ninguna molestia.

Entonces, sonriendo levemente, Law dio una última revisión y limpió la herida una última vez antes de decir escuetamente mientras se quitaba los guantes:

- Ya lo tienes bien del todo, Eustass - ya. Ya no necesitas ni el cabestrillo ni la venda.

Bien – dijo simplemente Kidd.

Y Law suspiró al notar que, sin soltarlo de la cintura, la bestia pelirroja le lamía con ganas el cuello, haciéndole instintivamente apretarle la mano al tiempo que se pegaba más contra él, gimiendo al notar que Kidd movía tentativamente el brazo recién curado de forma oficial para acariciar su pecho.

Law jadeó, con una leve sonrisa, sintiendo cómo, tras rodearlo con la mano libre, Kidd empezaba a lamerle la piel de la espalda, con ganas. Suspirando, Law se giró para besarlo, dejándose subir a su regazo, jadeando al notar cómo lo recorría con ambas garras mientras lo ayudaba a empezar a sentarse.

-¿Qué…le estás, haciendo el rodaje a tu brazo? – sonrió con ironía, suspirando al notar cómo el enorme miembro de Kidd acariciaba su entrada, deseoso de entrar en él de nuevo.

-Cállate – gruñó KIdd, apretándolo con ambas garras…y sonrió torcidamente al ver cómo Law se retorcía entre gemidos cuando metió el primer dedo, embadurnado en pomada. Le habían pedido otro bote a Chopper, y éste, toda inocencia, se lo había dado.

¿Qué cara pondría si viera en qué lo usamos?, pensó maliciosamente Kidd. Desde luego, ya llevaban casi todo el bote anterior gastado…

…aunque no sólo como preparación, recordó Kidd al ver la mueca de dolor de Law.

Para ser médico, no cuida muy bien de sí mismo, pensó el pelirrojo, recordando que él le había tenido que recordar lo de la crema, cinco veces al día para estar seguros…

Law enseguida notó que la Bestia, a pesar de que estaba deseando follárselo ahora y ya, se estaba conteniendo.

Eso le molestó un poco.

-No…no tengas tanto… - jadeó Law.

-Vale, pero si luego no puedes andar, no me llores – gruñó maliciosamente la Bestia pelirroja, lamiéndole la mejilla…

…y ambos gimieron cuando Law se comenzó a sentar sobre su miembro, siseando primero.

Aún le dolía, pero ya era bastante más soportable…

…y suspiró al notar cómo Kidd lo iba tomando despacio, frenándolo en la bajada mientras lo masturbaba con entusiasmo y lo sujetaba con fuerza por la cintura.

Sintiéndose mejor, Law, con una sonrisa temblorosa, comenzó moverse experimentalmente, suspirando mientras se agarraba del brazo con el que KIdd lo sujetaba, ambos besándose con fuerza conforme los balanceos de Law iban ganando cada vez más confianza.

Y Kidd tuvo que sujetarlo con más fuerza para que no se cayera cuando empezó a moverse él también, sonriendo entre apagados rugidos cuando vio cómo Law tenía que agarrarse al dosel de la cama para no caerse, con los nudillos blancos pero gritando como una perra, con esa sonrisa de puta que la Bestia había decidido que adoraba ver…

…y él mismo se tuvo que agarrar a Law con todas sus fuerzas al notar cómo sus paredes lo apretaban, succionándolo, arrastrándolo con una lenta fuerza que estaba amenazando con volverlo loco al tiempo que sentía cómo el orgasmo de Law le estaba manchando las garras…

Law gritó en un largo gemido al notar cómo la enorme erección de Kidd palpitaba con fuerza dentro de él, reventando casi al mismo tiempo que la bestia lo mordía con fuerza en el mismo hombro, lo que hizo que su erección no se perdiera.

Suspiró cuando Kidd, saliendo de él pero sin separarlos, comenzó a masturbarlo con ganas, sin soltarlo de la presa del mordisco mientras los tumbaba a ambos en la cama, levantando su pierna para meterle los dedos con entusiasmo… .

Kidd sonrió al oírlo gemir otra vez, al sentir otra vez el temblor de Law entre sus brazos, bajo su presa, mientras volvía a mancharlo… .

Ambos se besaron al tiempo que Kidd sacaba los dedos, todo lánguidamente.

Kidd, tras eso, dejándolo respirar un poco, fue a lavarse y a traer una toalla húmeda para limpiar a Law.

Cuando volvió, vio que el moreno, medio tumbado en la cama, tenía el espejo en sus manos.

Supo lo que estaba mirando.

-¿Cómo sigue?

-Ha despertado ya. – dijo Law, con una leve sonrisa. – Ya pasa más tiempo despierto. Y ha mandado al doctor a tomar por saco, eso quiere decir que está mejor.

Con eso, Kidd se sentó a su lado, mirando la misma imagen. Efectivamente, el doctor estaba fuera de escena…

…pero otro tipo entró en ella, un hombre de pelo moreno y largo, cuya presencia incomodó claramente a Doflamingo.

-¿Quién es ese tío?

-Caesar Clown, el, en teoría, científico del pueblo y, también en teoría, mi pretendiente.

-¿Qué?

Law sintió que la risa podría escapársele al ver la reacción de furia de Kidd. La bestia estaba apretando los puños, rabiando.

Mira por dónde, pensó el moreno, bastante divertido, no se había esperado eso…

-¿Estás celoso, Eustass –ya? – preguntó, en tono burlón.

-Vete a tomar por culo.- replicó Kidd.

-Ya he ido varias veces, ya, no te apures. Y también he mandado a ese tío unas cuantas. – entonces la expresión de Law apareció un tanto molesta - Honestamente, ofendes mi criterio si crees en serio que me interesa algo más de una mierda.

Kidd entonces se fijó realmente en Caesar Clown. No sólo su aspecto daba grima, sino que podía oír su voz empalagosa a través del espejo mientras hablaba con el doctor.

Algo en él no le daba demasiada buena espina…

…además de que su cara de suma preocupación era ridícula, como poco, recordando a un payaso de feria.

Y no precisamente de los mejores.

Se dio cuenta también de la mueca de molestia de Law al ver que intentaba hablar con Doflamingo, a lo que éste le zampó algo que lo hizo irse con un claramente fingido dolor.

-¿Cuántas veces dices que lo has mandado? – dijo Kidd, en otro tono.

-Pues…no sé, pero la última mi nodachi se me resbaló de la mano cuando se le ocurrió "pedirme la mano" delante de todo el pueblo y le dejé al descubierto unos preciosos calzoncillos de pollitos que llevaba puestos.

La risa de Kidd, hasta tal punto que se le saltaron las lágrimas de la risa, retumbó por toda la habitación mientras se hacía la imagen mental, haciendo con eso que Law volviera a sonreír al recordarlo.

-Habría pagado para verlo en directo…¿Quieres ir al comedor?

Kidd sintió entonces la mirada inquisitiva de Law y masculló:

-Como si fuera a volver a permitirte ir por aquí a tus anchas. Sabes que no voy a darte la oportunidad de volver allí.

Law sonrió, alzando una ceja.

-Y sabes que me acabaré enterando. ¿No prefieres contármelo tú y acabamos ya? ¿O…crees que si me lo dices no tendrás excusa para seguirme a todas partes?

Aunque, la verdad...

…ya estaba empezando a imaginarse algo sobre la rosa, pero tendría que terminar de confirmarlo.

-Como si la necesitara. – masculló Kidd. – Te recuerdo que este puto castillo es mío.¿Quieres ir al comedor, o no?

-Pues no estaría mal, no. Me encanta leer y follar, pero quiero estirar un poco las piernas. – dijo Law, antes de comenzar a vestirse.

Kidd, con eso, se puso sus pnatalones, dándose cuenta de que era lo único que llevaba.

Claro que tampoco solía ponerse mucho más.

Pero, entonces, al abrir la puerta, que parte de su ropa estaba, cuidadosamente doblada, delante de la puerta.

Esto ha tenido que ser Robin, pensó Kidd casi automáticamente.

-¿No habías pensado en eso, verdad? – dijo burlón Trafalgar. – Que ya está refrescando.

-Para lo que me la he puesto…y lo mismo va por ti.

-Bueno, la verdad es que frío no he pasado, no. Y quejarte no te he oído.

Mientras él gruñía y Trafalgar lo miraba con esa sonrisita tan suya, Kidd, casi sin pensarlo cogió la ropa y la pasó para dentro.

Dejándola, casi automáticamente, en la cajonera del lado donde había estado durmiendo.

-¡YA SALEN, YA SALEN! – gritó la ninfa gordita, emocionadísima, a lo que las otras vinieron casi en avalancha, atropellándose unas a otras.

Aunque dejaron escapar un suspiro de decepción al verlos salir vestidos.

-Jooooo…

-Todo un día oyendo ruidos sexuales, y ahora esto… - dijo la de ojos hazel – No vale…

Pero quedaron heladas cuando vieron la mirada que les dirigió Kidd antes de gruñir:

-Que os calléis. Decidle alguna a Nami que limpie el comedor y a Sanji que lleve la comida ahí.

Todas los miraron un momento.

-Yo voy a por Nami, que desde que hice la bromita con lo del beso con Zoro, Sanji no me habla – dijo la gordita con profundo pesar. – Siempre me hace lo mismo, jo…es un soso… .Al menos Zoro se lo toma mejor…

-Dirás que te ignora – dijo otra burlona antes de tener que esquivar una zapatilla.

-Anda, a por él ya voy yo – suspiró la de ojos entrecerrados, preparándose el escote y sacándose el sujetador. - ¡Adiós, Law, cariño! ¡Si vais a hacer alguna, esperadme, ¿vale?!

-¡Esperadnos! – gritó la otra, corriendo cuadros abajo.

-¡Tranquis, que os avisamos! – gritó la del pelo ondulado. - ¡Si no hacen nada, en quince minutos, en el comedor!

-¡ROGER!

Kidd rugió en sordina, llevándose la garra a la cara y conteniendo seriamente las ansias de emprenderla contra el cuadro.

-Había olvidado lo pesadas que eran…

-Pues juntaste una buena corte, Eustass – ya. – dijo Law, burlón.

Pero se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Kidd se ensombreció.

-No la junté yo. Fue mi hermano – dijo el pelirrojo, seco.

Y avanzó por el pasillo sin esperarlo.

Law miró a las ninfas que quedaban, que suspiraron.

-Ese temita le toca las narices…como otros tantos – dijo una.

-¿Sois descartes del hermano? – soltó Law sin contemplaciones…

…y el cuadro casi se cayó cuando la mayoría de las ninfas protestó, muchas furiosas.

-¡Traffy, joder! ¡Me decepcionas!

-¡Eres un borde!

-¡Eso no se le dice a una dama!

-¡Bestia, que eres un bestia!

-Esto…perdónalas – dijo la del pelo ondulado, poniéndose delante – Digamos que muchas de nosotras sí lo son…

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN!

-¡QUE TE CALLES! En fin…Muchas vinimos desde muy lejos, encomendadas por los padres, los reyes.

-¡Que les fo…! – gritó la gordita, que volvía corriendo, casi perdiendo el aire.

-¡Ya salió la republicana! En fin, que todo vino porque David, el hermano mayor y heredero, no era muy de estas cosas.

-Ni yo tampoco, ni tú, ni seis o siete más – dijo la gordita con dignidad – Pero oye, al menos así podíamos comer y leer y tener algo a lo que agarrarnos, y eso, quieras que no… - luego volvió a mirar a Law - Aunque claro…adivina la cara que se nos quedó cuando el Querido David no quiso saber nada de nosotras, y pronto los reyes tampoco.

Law la miró, inexpresivo por un momento.

Conocía la situación que le habían pintado mejor de lo que le gustaría.

Además…si Kidd había sido virgen, eso quería decir que ninguna le habría llamado la atención lo bastante…aparte, imaginaba lo que habría sido para alguien tan orgulloso aceptar "descartes" del hermano.

Así que…sólo se le ocurría que hubiera podido aceptarlas por…

-¿La otra opción era la calle, verdad?

Un leve asentimiento general confirmó sus sospechas.

El comedor, ahora, aunque totalmente limpio, y,desde luego, bastante más iluminado de lo que era normal, seguía dando miedo… .

Porque Kidd no paraba de dar vueltas, aún mosqueado por lo de las ninfas, y de hecho ya había tirado bastantes de los platos.

No era algo en lo que le gustara demasiado pensar, joder.

Como en nada que tuviera que ver con su puta familia.

Y el que Law se retrasara lo estaba poniendo todavía de peor humor.

-Ya veráfs tú cómo sfe va a ponef Sanji si exan efto a perdé – dijo Luffy, comiendo lo que se caía, precisamente para que no se echara a perder.

-Como se repita lo de la cena… - murmuró Ussop por lo bajo, muerto de miedo, abrazado a Nami.

-¡Calla, calla! – chilló esta, nerviosa.

-Nah, tranquilof, fi ahora se llevan se llevan muy bié. – sonrió Luffycon bendita inconsciencia.

Instantes después, apareció Law, tan tranquilo, sorteando las cosas arrojadas al suelo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – masculló Kidd.

-Como te has ido tan rápido, me he perdido tratando de buscar el Ala Oeste otra vez. – dijo Law, como si tal cosa, encogiéndose de hombros mientras se sentaba en la mesa y le daba algo a Luffy. – He tocado la rosa, la he cogido, he bailado con ella por el pasillo y luego la he vuelto a guardar.

Kidd lo miró…y dejó escapar una sonrisa retorcida, comenzando con eso a calmarse un poco aunque mirándolo todavía un poco a la defensiva.

-Si me estás mirando así por las ninfas… - dijo entonces Law…

…y suspiró mentalmente cuando con eso Kidd comenzó a volver a gruñir y que Nami y Ussop, gritando, se escondían detrás de una de las sillas volcadas.

-Déjame acabar. – dijo Law - Yo creo que no tendrías que cabrearte por tenerlas aquí.

Kidd lo miró con extrañeza, rugiendo bajo.

-¿Y eso, por qué?

Y, sin alterarse lo más mínimo, Law puso esa sonrisita TAN suya instantes antes de decir:

-Son una prueba de lo dulce que eres, Eustass-ya.

Nami y Ussop abrieron los ojos como platos, alucinando, al tiempo que Kidd lo miraba, con los dientes apretados, sin saber aún lo que pensar.

-¿Se puede saber qué cojones dices?

-Que están mejor aquí que en la calle.

-Cierto, cierto – dijo entonces por fin Luffy, que había estado toda la escena comiendo tan tranquilamente – Lo mismo pienso yo.

Aun así, hubo un tenso silencio de unos segundos en los que Kidd apretaba furiosamente el mantel del comedor, tratando seriamente de contenerse mientras miraba la expresión de Law.

-Están malditas. – sentenció al final. - Come de una puta vez, que se enfría.

-Será si me has dejado algo – dijo Law.

-Nah, tranquilo, Traffy, que hay de sobra – dijo Luffy entonces.

Y con eso, aunque en silencio, la comida comenzó a ir más o menos bien.

Buff, desde luego, en este castillo, yo es que no gano para disgustos, pensó Ussop, dando una última vuelta por el susodicho ahora que se estaba empezando a hacer de noche. Sanji estaba dando vueltas por la planta de arriba, y Robin…bueno, la verdad, no sabía en lo que podía pensar. La última había sido, con ayuda de Brook, llevar la ropa a la puerta de la habitación.

Y algo le decía que la tetera no terminaría ahí.

En fin, pensó Ussop, volviendo a sus propios pensamientos mientras llegaba a la puerta principal casi sin pensarlo.

No sabía muy bien qué había pasado con las histéricas de las ninfas, pero se lo imaginaba. Además, al final parecía haber sido para bien…

¿No?

-¡Shishishi! ¡Bepo, me haces cosquillas!

-Pues no creas que se lo hace a todo el mundo, Luffy – ya.

Ussop entonces se asomó, y sonrió ante la simpática estampa que tenía delante: el enorme caballo blanco, al que Law habría terminado de dar de comer, estaba lamiendo con la expresión de los animales contentos a Luffy, que se reía como un descosido, al tiempo que Trafalgar sonreía levemente.

-¡Eh, Trafalgar! – saludó entonces Ussop - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

Con eso Law se dio cuenta de que ya se le había hecho de noche, embelesado en sus propios pensamientos como estaba después de lo que le había contado Luffy hacía un buen rato cuando lo había seguido al ir a cuidar de Bepo…

…y entonces se dio cuenta también de que llevaba un rato inconscientemente embozado en su abrigo, con su gorro casi calado hasta las cejas.

-Más del que creía. Ya empieza a hacer frío.

Ussop entonces cayó en la cuenta, mirando el calendario que tenía incorporado. Claro, ni él ni los demás lo sentían.

Pero las fechas de su calendario desde luego no mentían.

-¿Sí, eh? Estaremos a punto de entrar en Noviembre.

Sí pasa rápido el tiempo, sí, pensó.

Law entonces suspiró, recordando la nieve que había encontrado hacía poco con el episodio de los lobos…

Pero eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo.

-¿Es que no nieva por aquí?

-Beuno…nevaba, pero ya no lo hace. – dijo Ussop, con cierta prudencia.

-Es por la maldición. – dijo Luffy, tan tranquilo, ahora subido en la cabeza de Bepo que lo miraba con aire curioso.

Usopp casi se mordió la "lengua" al darse cuenta de la sonrisa que le estaba dirigiendo Trafalgar Law.

Oh, no, ESA sonrisa NO.

-¿Me puedes contar qué pasó exactamente, Ussop – ya?

-Bueno…yo…

-Veeeeenga…que lo cuentas muy bien… - dijo Luffy, con ojitos de cordero degollado…

…y encima el propio Bepo parecía corearlo.

Ya habían recibido órdenes clarísimas de no explicarle a Law nada de lo que representaba realmente la rosa…aunque Ussop dudaba seriamente que Luffy, Robin, Sanji, Zoro o Franky fueran a hacer demasiado caso de dicha prohibición.

Y una parte de él le estaba tentando…

…muy, muy fuerte…

-Si estás sufriendo por lo de la rosa, ya sé lo que es. – lo sacó del apuro Law.

-¿E…eh?

-Tú simplemente cuéntame la historia entera. Luffy – ya se hace un lío.

-Eh, que yo hago lo que puedo.

-Es cierto, él no estaba allí delante – dijo Ussop, ya un poco más tranquilo…

…y empezó a dar rienda suelta a lo que había pensado muchas veces escribir en cuanto volviera a tener manos de verdad.

Kidd, a lo lejos, contemplaba la escena, primero con cautela, con rabia al oír que Ussop estaba contando lo de _esa_ noche.

Aunque lo que lo contuvo de saltar del balcón, furioso, y gritarle al reloj que cerrara la puta boca fue que, además de tomar su prohibición a rajatabla…

La expresión de Law.

La misma expresión que le había visto ese mediodía.

Aún sentía rabiosa confusión por lo que había pasado en el comedor. No sabía qué pensar de…

_Son una prueba de lo dulce que eres, Eustass-ya._

A pesar del tono burlón…no sabía qué pensar de la reacción de Law.

Miró su brazo totalmente curado con la escasa luz que quedaba, a pesar de la manga de la camisa que ya se había puesto. Tenía que admitir que hacía frío…

Aunque antes le había dado lo mismo.

El brazo ya estaba totalmente curado, sí…Pero…notaba algo en el pecho entre eso y lo que estaba viendo, lo que estaba sintiendo al ver que, mientras oía la historia, no había ni rechazo, ni odio, ni desprecio...

Era…era increíble, joder… .

…y también se acordaba el día entero que habían pasado en la habitación, follando y leyendo. Él al principio no había hecho mucho caso cuando Law había sacado el enorme libro que había traído consigo, pero, curiosamente, se había sorprendido a sí mismo escuchando cuando "no tan curiosamente",el moreno había empezado a leer en voz alta.

Y a eso había que sumarle el cabreo ante la idea de que ese engendro le hubiera estado molestando allá en el pueblo. La mera idea le hacía querer ir allí y arrancarle la cabeza a ese imbécil.

Nunca…nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

¿Qué…?

¿Qué le estaba pasando con Trafalgar Law?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía más luz a su derecha. Sanji, en silencio, se había acercado.

-¿Qué tal la convivencia? – dijo el candelabro, sin asomo de burla.

-Bien. – dijo Kidd, algo seco.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que está oyendo _la_ historia sin saltarle a Ussop al cuello, yo creo que más que bien. – dijo Sanji con una sonrisilla.

-Vete a tomar por culo – masculló Kidd…pero de mejor humor de lo que él mismo habría podido esperar. – No sé cómo coño lo consigue.

Entonces la sonrisa de Sanji se volvió cómplice.

-¿Quiere hacer algo por él, verdad? – dijo tranquilamente, encendiéndose un cigarro.

Kidd con eso adoptó un aire pensativo antes de mirar al candelabro con una mezcla de reserva y curiosidad.

¿Cómo coño…?

No, bueno…era por lo del brazo, se dijo Kidd a sí mismo.

Sanji, al ver que le contestaba con su silencio, inspiró.

No, vale, tal vez no fuera tan distinto de lo que él conocía.

Pero claro, este caso era un poco difícil.

-Bueno, están las flores y los bombones, pero eso en este caso no funciona ni de coña. – bromeó el candelabro.

-No, vamos, ni de coña – dijo Kidd, sonriendo torcidamente al tratar de imaginarse la escena…lo que le hizo reír entre dientes al imaginar el descojone mutuo. - ¿No será ese tu plan maestro? - dijo con ironía.

-No me ofenda; eso es sólo para romper el hielo mientras busco qué le interesa a la dama. – dijo Sanji, dando una bocanada – .Cada uno tenemos una pasión. Sólo hay que saber encontrarla.

Con eso Kidd quedó pensativo otra vez, mirando en silencio a Law, que ya iba a guardar a Bepo.

Sanji, también en silencio, se pasó, pensando que ya debía ir preparando la cena.

-¿Es esto parte de tu campaña de acoso, Eustass – ya? – ironizó Law…

…pero tanteando en la oscuridad.

Notó enseguida la mano de la Bestia, que lo ayudó a avanzar, subiendo unas escaleras, cortas.

No sabía cómo, pero Kidd se las había ingeniado para vendarle los ojos hacía un momento, en cuanto habían terminado de desayunar en la habitación y él había salido con la idea de ir al patio.

Y también se las había ingeniado para que, vencido por la curiosidad de lo que fuera que fuera a mostrarle, no intentara quitarse la venda.

-¿Querías conocer el castillo, o no? – escuchó mascullar la voz de Kidd, muy cerca de él.

-Sí, pero para conocerlo hay que ir con los ojos al descubierto…- dijo, antes de añadir, en tono juguetón - ¿O es que tienes alguna idea en mente y no me la has contado?

-Puede ser. – dijo la voz de Kidd con la burlona malicia que le estaba conociendo ya. – Pero…eso mejor para luego…

En ese momento, Law notó que Kid se detenía.

Y escuchó cómo abría una puerta, empujándolo casi enseguida por ella sin brusquedad.

-Espera un momento… - dijo entonces la voz de Kidd.

Casi en seguida, Law lo escuchó moverse por lo que debía de ser una habitación enorme por el eco de los pasos. Curiosamente, olía a limpio, así que o la usaban a menudo o debía haber hecho que la limpiaran… .

Entonces, escuchó perfectamente el eco de unas persianas abriéndose, y sintió la luz del sol en la cara, directamente.

Incluso, pronto, se pudo oír perfectamente el gorjeo de unos pájaros por las ventanas claramente abiertas.

Sin poder resistir más, Law se quitó la venda…

…y quedó parado, extático, sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo en esa ahora impecable sala de mármol blanco.

Libros.

Libros en las mesas que ocupaban todo lo que era un piso;libros en las estanterías que parecían "crecer" conforme más persianas se abrían, estanterías que estaban dispuestas en por lo menos tres pisos, con escaleras, ocupando todo toda esa enorme sala de tal forma que parecía que la sala estaba compuesta por los libros; pero, en cierto modo, tampoco era agobiante...

Todo formaba la biblioteca más enorme que había visto nunca, una biblioteca en la que cabían perfectamente familias enteras.

Y…

Tentativamente, mientras la luz se seguía haciendo en varias zonas, Law se acercó a una de las mesas, una de las que debía usar Chopper…y se sorprendió sonriendo como un niño cuando vio varios libros de medicina de los que había oído hablar pero nunca había podido encontrar por mucho que Hiluluk le hubiese ayudado. Instintivamente, los ojeó, como temiendo alguna trampa…

-Como que no podías dejarte el puto antifaz cinco minutos…

Giró al escuchar el gruñido de Kidd, que se había apresurado a llegar allí, aunque permaneciendo en la poca penumbra que quedaba del cuarto, donde unas estanterías no permitían pasar mucho la luz.

Pero, curiosamente, cuando la bestia pelirroja vio su cara, éste pareció…

¿Abochornado?

Kidd giró la cara.

Había estado recordando los ratos que lo había visto leer, tanto cuando habían estado separados como en los dos días que llevaban durmiendo juntos; y había esperado que eso le gustara a Law, pero…ver esa expresión de completa felicidad estaba siendo ya demasiado.

Carraspeando, masculló, quitándole importancia:

-Me curaste el brazo, así que te debía una. Si te gustan, son todos tuyos.

Quedó parado.

Law, con fuerza, lo estaba besando, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos… .

Y Kidd, rugiendo bajo, lo correspondió, yendo a echarle contra la mesa…

Aunque quedó extrañado al ver que Law hacía presión hacia atrás, como intentando tirarlo.

Kidd, primero, jugando maliciosamente, no se dejó, pero jadeó cuando Law hizo algo con su pierna que lo hizo perder pie.

-¡Serás cabrón! – rugió la Bestia en cuanto cayó al suelo, enfureciéndose más cuando notó la mano de Law en su boca mientras éste, con una sonrisita burlona, le decía:

-Eustass – ya, estamos en una biblioteca…

Y, entonces Kidd se dio cuenta de que Law estaba sobre él, a horcajadas, con la camisa ya quitada, sonriéndole de esa forma que tan bien le estaba empezando a conocer y que hizo poco a poco que el cabreo se le fuera…

Más cuando vio cómo, el muy cabrón, le estaba empezando a quitar la ropa botón a botón, despacito, con malicia muy, muy calculada…

Cálculo que Kidd le mandó a la mierda cuando sin más dilación se arrancó la camisa, rugiendo en cuanto notó que con eso, imporvisando deprisa, Trafalgar lo mordía, aferrándolo con fuerza mientras comenzaba a moverse con ritmo cada vez más creciente sobre su erección…

Todo con esa cara de felicidad que a Kidd le estaba empezando a gustar tanto… .

-Yohoho, esto parece que funciona… - dijo Brook al ver cómo las ninfas que habían estado por la biblioteca venían corriendo a avisar a las que estaban en los cuadros de allí y salían todas en tropel.

-¿Qué llevas ahí, Brook? – preguntó entonces Nami, limpiando el cuarto.

-Ah, bueno…dado que ya refresca, me he tomado la libertad de prepararles algo.

-¿A los dos? – preguntó Nami con extrañeza. – Pero si el amo no suele llevar…

Aunque entonces recordó que, el día anterior, había visto que llevaba…

Sonrió un poco…hasta que vio a las ninfas corriendo.

Algo me dice que no les durará mucho puesta, pero bueno… .

¿Viene a domir, o no?, pensó Kidd, molesto, para sí, solo en la habitación.

Le había encantado ver su expresión cuando le había regalado la biblioteca esa misma mañana…

…pero ya era de madrugada y el moreno no había salido.

Mosqueado, entró en la sala, a punto de dar un portazo.

Pero no pudo ni gruñir.

No cuando vio a Law sentado a la luz de una de las lámparas, con un montón de libros rodeándolo en la mesa.

Y no cuando vio su expresión mientras leía lo que fuera.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Kidd sonrió.

Entonces, sonriendo ahora con maliciosa picardía, tuvo una idea.

Law apenas sí medio se incorporó en cuanto vio la sombra de Kidd…

…instantes antes de gemir cuando éste, con ganas, lo aferraba, bajándole de golpe los pantalones y cogiendo con ganas su erección.

Law suspiró entre gemidos por ese asalto inesperado, pero más que contento, más al notar que Kidd prácticamente desgarraba su camisa antes de comenzar a acariciarlo ansiosamente por el pecho.

-Ah…joder… - gimió Law, y gritó al notar que, al oírlo, Kidd lo mordía de nuevo en el hombro marcado.

Y pronto se vio a cuatro patas sobre la mesa, totalmente desnudo,abrazado con fuerza por la cintura mientras el enorme cuerpo de Kidd lo rodeaba por todos lados antes de entrar en él casi de golpe, haciéndole ver las estrellas en esa mezcla de placer y dolor que ya estaba comenzando a conocer tan bien…

-Ah…joder…Eustass…jodeeeeer…

Entonces sintió cómo Kidd, burlonamente, le tapaba la boca con la mano, susurrándole al oído:

-Shhhh…estamos en la biblioteca…

Risueñamente mosqueado, Law mordió con ganas la mano de Kidd, gimiendo ahogadamente.

Eso hizo que la Bestia acelerara, ambos apretándose la mano y la garra mientras, medio jugando, Kidd no le dejaba masturbarse, apartándole la mano y tumbándolo ya él sobre la mesa…

…pero quedó parado al darse cuenta de que Law…¿se separaba?

Gruñendo, intentó retenerlo.

Pero vio que Law se tumbaba justo bajo su polla, con esa leve sonrisa que ya le conocía, antes de susurrarle:

-¿No…prefieres hacerlo sobre mí?

Instantes antes de comenzar a lamer su enorme polla, con ganas, mientras se acariciaba justo delante de Kidd.

Kidd, con eso, rugió, cogiendo instintivamente la cabeza de Law, sintiendo como sus en principio torpes lametones iban cogiendo más fuerza; con eso, se vació más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado en la cara y en la boca del moreno, que suspiró, sin dejar de acariciarse a sí mismo al tiempo que seguía rodeando la cintura de la Bestia pelirroja con el brazo…

…pero gritó de sorpresa cuando Kidd, separándolo, lo correspondió, engullendo su miembro casi de golpe.

-¡NNNNNNNNNNGH! – gritó Law, ruborizado de excitación al escuchar el eco de su propio gemido en la biblioteca, reverberando por toda ella cuando se vació con fuerza en la boca de Kidd, que tragó lo que pudo sin dejar de apretarle las caderas, curiosamente sin sentir asco ninguno y enardecido por ese delicioso sonido.

Sonido que poco a poco fue reemplazado por los para él también deliciosos jadeos de Law, derrumbado sobre la mesa. Poco a poco, perezosamente, Kidd se tumbó sobre él, lamiéndole la mejilla, pronto sonriendo levemente al notar que el moreno le respondía, además apretando su garra levemente.

Con eso, Kidd lo rodeó por la cintura, casi ronroneando al sentir a Law apretarse así contra él, ambos tumbados entre los libros.

-Mira…que eres impaciente – dijo el moreno, por fin, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Son las tantas de la mañana. Impaciente, una mierda – murmuró Kidd, apretándolo más.

-¿En…en serio? – dijo Law, genuinamente sorprendido – No me había enterado.

Kidd gruñó.

-¿Siempre que pillas un libro, eres así?

-Si me interesan, sí – suspiró Law.

Y entonces Kidd se dio cuenta de qué tipo de libros eran los que les rodeaban.

-¿Y esto? – preguntó Kidd, cogiendo uno - ¿Te entretienes leyendo libros de medicina?

-¿Algún problema?

-No es lo que yo leería para entretenerme. – dijo Kidd, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mí sí me entretiene. – dijo Law, con una leve sonrisa, incorporándose y cogiendo la ropa, sin molestarse en vestirse.

Pero a Kidd no le pasó por alto ese brillo que tenía en la mirada, expresión que le recordaba a cuando le había tratado.

-Cierto, eres médico – dijo, dándose cuenta de que realmente sabía muy poco de Law.

Pero notó que el brillo se opacaba un poco.

_-Quiero serlo_, Eustass – ya. – dijo, yendo a bajar de la mesa.

Sí sé poco, sí, pensó el pelirrojo. Él ya había dado por hecho que Law era doctor, tanto por cuando lo había tratado por la manera en la que hablaba del tema con Chopper.

Kidd entonces recordó algo, como un flash:

_-Bueno…todo lo bien que puede estar en casa del medicucho ese. – dijo, con un suspiro._

_-¿Lo conoces mucho? – dijo Kidd, extrañado._

_-Tengo esa desgracia._

Además, las miradas entre burlonas y despectivas que dirigía al individuo en el espejo…

¿Law no sería médico por problemas con ese médico?

Eso hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

Law fue a irse cuando escuchó:

-No eres médico por problemas con ese, ¿verdad?

Law simplemente suspiró, lo que Kidd tomó como un claro asentimiento.

-¿Por qué te echó? – siguió la bestia pelirroja.

-Por ser mejor que él y no permitirle que se quedara con el mérito de operaciones que él no tenía ni puta idea de cómo hacer. – dijo Law lisa y llanamente, tratando de sonar neutro, pero era claro que rabiaba por dentro.

-O sea, por puta envidia. – escuchó mascullar a Kidd.

-Yo no lo habría expresado mejor. – dijo Law, pensando que ya no quería seguir

Quedó entonces parado.

Sintió que Kidd lo estaba abrazando con fuerza desde atrás.

-Sube a la puta mesa. No hay prisa. – dijo la voz del pelirrojo.

-¿No parecía que decías lo contrario? – trató de ironizar Law, pero suspiró cuando Kidd lo hizo subir a la mesa, abrazándolo con ambos brazos.

-Cá-lla-te – siseó Kidd.

Con eso, Law se sintió extrañamente tranquilo, muy tranquilo, sintiéndose algo mejor…

Tanto que pudo sonreír cuando escuchó a Kidd decir, en un tierno susurro:

-¿Y si le arranco la cabeza a ese medicucho?

Law con eso le comenzó a devolver el abrazo, con su típica sonrisa.

-Es lo más bonito que me han propuesto nunca… - bromeó Law, antes de comenzar a dormirse contra el pecho de Kidd.

Doflamingo estaba harto.

Aunque había pasado una semana más dormido que despierto, ahora hacía tres días que había recuperado totalmente el sentido, temblando aún de fiebre y escalofríos.

Y había tenido que ser precisamente en la casa de ese medicucho del tres al cuarto, al que no se le escapaba cierta sonrisita de suficiencia por ser él quien lo estuviera tratando, y no Law.

Law…

Doflamingo entrecerraba los ojos e intentaba levantarse, pero ese medicucho de mierda se lo impedía, con ese retintín…

Aunque desde que una de las cataplasmas del doctor había salido curiosamente volando desde la mano de Doflamingo hacia la cabeza del médico y peligrosa y casualmente cerca de su cabeza, ese retintín curiosamente había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

Pero eso sólo mejoraba en parte la situación, porque había algo peor.

Peor que la fiebre…

Peor que los temblores…

-Shuororo…¿cómo nos encontramos hoy?

Doflamingo apretó los dientes en una sonrisa siniestra mientras volvía a mirar por enésima vez el instrumental del médico o cualquier cosa susceptible de ser lanzada, que había sido cuidadosamente puesta fuera de su alcance.

Caesar Clown había tomado por su cuenta la decisión de "venir de visita".

-Fufufu…hasta ahora bien, Clown… - dijo Doflamingo, en una sonrisa de dientes apretados - ¿Dónde tienes la guadaña? Porque es lo que te falta.

-No hace falta ser tan desagradable – dijo Caesar Clown, visiblemente ofendido – Encima de que vengo como buen vecino…

-Oh, sí…seguro que te ofrecerás a cuidar mi casa y todo.

¿-Puedo? – dijo Caesar, con un brillo codicioso en los ojos.

-Fufufu…claro… si puedes sortear las bombas que he puesto…

Clown lo miró helado, dudando seriamente si hablaba en serio o no…

Hasta que al final carraspeó.

-Ya que sacas el tema de guardar tu casa…te quería preguntar…

Pero gritó, con fuerza, claramente aterrado.

Doflamingo, sin que le temblara demasiado el pulso, había cogido su sábana y había enrollado con perfecta facilidad el cuello de Clown, apretando lo justo para que supiera que sólo moviéndolo…

-Deja…en paz a Law.¿Vale, Clown?

Clown miró con terror al hombre en cama, al que ese hecho no parecía suponerle demasiado esfuerzo mientras el rubio sonreía de esa forma tan suya.

-Do…¡DOCTOR!¡DOCT…!

-Si…me falla el pulso…puedo apretar sin querer…¿de acuerdo, Caesar?

Con eso, Clown enmudeció, asintiendo presurosamente, sintiendo verdadero alivio cuando la presa cedió.

Con eso, sin más ganas de hablar, salió huyendo, recordando que posiblemente debería decirle al doctor que lo sedara…

…porque sabía que, si estando como estaba, Doflamingo había sido capaz de eso, cumpliría su amenaza en cuanto estuviera totalmente lúcido.

Mientras, ya más tranquilo, Doflamingo se echó, preparándose a dormir, aunque con los dientes apretados.

Law…

Joder.

Dos días después de la charla, mientras Law leía en la biblioteca, la bestia pelirroja se sentía extraña, pensando en algo, en la pared de al lado de la biblioteca.

Law se había rodeado todavía de más libros de medicina que el día anterior y, antes de que Kidd se marchara en silencio, estaba comentando algo con Chopper.

Y esa expresión de la cara del moreno no dejaba de intrigarlo.

_Cada uno tenemos una pasión. Sólo hay que saber encontrarla._

Él…nunca había tenido nada que significara tanto para él como para Law ser médico.

Y saber que no le dejaban ejercer por puta envidia le estaba haciendo arder la sangre.

Había visto aún más clara su molestia las siguientes veces que ambos habían mirado por el espejo, viendo cómo estaba el padre de Law y viendo al médico y a la lapa de Caesar Clown.

Desde luego, el médico parecía un pavo de cómo presumía…

¿Y ése imbécil le ha impedido ser médico?, pensó, sintiéndose todavía más furioso.

-¿A…amo? ¿Algún pro…problema?

Al oír el tartamudeo de Chopper, Kidd bajó la vista…

…y entonces tuvo una idea.

-Ven un momento, Chopper.

Esa tarde, cuando Law llegó de dar de comer a Bepo, quedó extrañado al ver que Chopper salía de la habitación, con una extraña expresión.

¿Estaba…contento?

Fue a preguntarle, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Kidd gruñir desde dentro de la habitación.

-¿Quieres tener algo que hacer aparte de follar y leer? Vale. Pues ve a la enfermería. Seguro que algo interesante encuentras.

Law lo miró un momento…

Y quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de lo que su instinto le estaba diciendo.

Pero…

No. Vamos, no. Era demasiado bueno.

Ocultando su nerviosismo, su estupor y su tímido pero cada vez más creciente agradecimiento, Law esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica para decir, mientras pasaba a la habitación:

-Primero me das la biblioteca, luego la enfermería…no sé qué va a decir Chopper…

-No voy a quitar a Chopper. – masculló Kidd, desviándole la mirada – Soy cabrón, pero no tanto.

Al ver el silencio de Law, Kidd rezongó, mirándolo con hartazgo:

-No quiero que otra persona más que tú me trate. ¿Lo entiendes, o te hago un mapa? Si lo entiendes, tira para allá.

.

Pero quedó parado.

La sonrisita sarcástica se había ido. Del todo.

Para dar lugar a otro tipo de sonrisa.

Una cálida.

Incluso…

Kidd acercó más la cara, algo extrañado, llevando la garra a la mejilla de Law con cuidado…

…pero suspiró calladamente cuando el moreno, con todo el entusiasmo que le cabía en el cuerpo, lo besó, rodeándolo del cuello, de una forma que Kidd le conocía muy bien y que le hizo gruñir sordamente, pronto suspirando por su contacto, lo que le hizo arrancar la ropa de Law, que por respuesta se aferró a él con más ganas, profundizando el beso hasta que ambos tuvieron pronto que respirar… .

Y, entonces, escuchó la voz de Law, con cierta ironía juguetona, susurrarle en el oído.

-Pero, follar, lo seguiremos haciendo, ¿no?

Con eso Kidd no pudo evitar reírse, con todo el entusiasmo que tenía en el cuerpo mientras cogía esa burlona cara.

-Claro, claro…desde luego…

-Vale…porque creo que voy a tardar más o menos…media hora en ir hacia allí…

-Será si puedes caminar… - ironizó Kidd, con la sonrisa cada vez más lujuriosa.

Con eso, la sonrisa de Law se acentuó…

Y Kidd ya no pudo más cuando, con un dedo, le hizo un gesto para que volviera a besarlo al tiempo que se dejaba caer al suelo…

Doflamingo abrió los ojos para ver que seguía atado, tal y como había pasado desde el ataque.

Fufufu, me da que Caesar ha contado una versión un poco entretenida de lo que pasó, pensó con risueña furia. Claro, se imaginaba que el científico no lo habría dicho todo. Tal vez se habría inventado algún delirio…

Aunque claro, el moreno había adquirido el buen juicio de estar sólo cuando lo creía dormido. La verdad, era tan entretenido oír sus tonterías y especulaciones sobre lo que podía haber pasado que habría sido una falta de respeto por su parte despertarse y cortarle el hilo.

En fin, daba lo mismo, pensó el hombre, mirando de nuevo el cuarto ahora en penumbra, buscando algo con lo que soltarse. Con ganas, trataba de llegar al escritorio del médico, a apenas unos pasos.

Doflamingo aún se notaba débil, pero…

Estaba hasta los cojones de estar en esa cama, en ese hospital del tres al cuarto. Estaba plenamente convencido de que, una vez que estuviera en su casa, mejoraría.

Además, no se podía dar el lujo de estar mucho tiempo ahí, pensó, entre toses, dándole igual el sopor que se le había empezado a instalar otra vez mientras buscaba algo…

Law.

Joder…¿cuántos días habían pasado ya?

Apretó los dientes, tratando de no volver a quedarse dormido.

Tenía…tenía que salir de ahí.

Joder. Tenía que ir a por Law…

Ayume…

Se lo…

Apretó con más fuerza los ojos, notando que involuntariamente comenzaba a ver imágenes, imágenes que parpadeaban con la realidad… .

Hasta que el hospital que se presentaba frente a él fue otro… .

(AHORA)

_Le divertía ver cómo la gente de ese hospital se apartaba a su paso al ver a un chico tan alto pero tan joven, con sus pendientes en las orejas, esas gafas de sol "a juego" con las ropas que llevaba, todo casi dejando ciegos a los ancianos que pasaban…_

_…y llevando un ramo de flores más grande que él, lo que ya era decir, porque en ese momento con sus recién cumplidos diecisiete años ya medía casi los tres metros que llegaría medir._

_Así, llegó a la habitación de donde había visto salir a las amigas de Ayume, quienes, tras reconocerlo, le habían advertido que "no se encontraba bien", que "les había pedido que la dejaran sola"._

_No se le pasaron por alto las miradas de fascinado estupor que le dirigían._

_Y se sintió algo extraño al darse cuenta, con eso, de que era la primera visita _masculina_._

_Ya sin más pensamientos, abrió la puerta._

_-Fufufu…buenos días…¿molesto?_

_Entonces, lo primero que vio en esa habitación fueron los enormes ojos grises de ella abiertos de par en par._

_Ella, Trafalgar Ayume, una mujer morena de piel y pelo, estaba tumbada en esa cama, en esa habitación de hospital, con su pelo largo y despeinado por encima del camisón del hospital, sola…_

_Salvo por el pequeño bulto que tenía en brazos, claro._

_-No…no molestas. – dijo ella, entonces. – Es que…no te me confirma lo que pensaba: eres tan raro como yo. – rio entonces un poco._

_Tal vez la primera vez que reía en meses._

_Y era una pena, porque Doflamingo recordaba que su risa le había gustado desde que ambos se habían encontrado perdidos en las calles y ella le había dado cobijo de la policía._

_Dos niños jugando en la noche de lluvia._

_Y en las otras que siguieron, jugando despreocupadamente, sin importarles a ninguno compartir el juego, sin problemas._

_Juego que duró hasta hacía cosa de ocho meses, cuando él tuvo que salir de allí._

_Y, apenas volver y preguntar por Ayume…_

_-A ver si me voy a ofender… - dijo Doflamingo con su perenne sonrisa._

_-No te ofendas;me alegro de que vengas. Pensaba…que estabas fuera._

_-Como ves, volví._

_-Ya, ya veo – dijo, articulando una leve sonrisa y mirando con algo de diversión al ramo de flores - ¿Qué bosque has podado?_

_-¿No te gusta?_

_-Sí, sí me gusta. – dijo ella, bajando entonces la cara, mirando al pequeño bulto que tenía entre los brazos – Me…gusta mucho._

_Doflamingo, respetando eso,sólo se acercó, sin hacer preguntas._

_No las hizo tampoco cuando notó cómo Ayume comenzaba a temblar. Simplemente apoyó la mano en su espalda._

_Y entonces escuchó un pequeño ruido de protesta._

_Ruido muy fuerte para venir de algo tan pequeño como era el bulto._

_Con cuidado, preguntando en silencio, Doflamingo le hizo el gesto de poder cogerlo, con lo que Ayume asintió, dándole al enano._

_Es igual a ella, pensó Doflamingo con curiosidad…y no pudo evitar reír al ver que ese renacuajo parecía corear su curiosidad, mirándole con toda la atención que podía un bebé de horas._

_Qué pequeño es, joder, pensó, cogiéndolo…y riendo más al ver que el crío intentaba sonreír._

_Vaya, vaya…_

_Pero el instinto pudo con el enano y éste se puso a llorar._

_-Me…parece que tiene hambre… - dijo entonces Ayume, limpiándose la cara._

_-Fufufu…pues dale de mamar, ¿no?_

_Con eso, Ayume volvió a sonreír, ya de la forma que él siempre le había conocido:_

_-Vale, pero sólo sacaré una. Que te conozco._

_-Vaya, hombre…yo también tengo hambre._

_-Pues te vas al bar. La teta, para el que la trabaja – dijo ella, en el mismo tono, cogiendo con cuidado a su hijo y apoyándolo contra su pecho._

_-¿Cómo se llama el que la trabaja?_

_-Law. – dijo ella, tranquilamente, sonriendo con muy leve molestia cuando la mordió al empezar a mamar._

_-Muy irónica tú – dijo él con la misma ironía…y entonces dijo - ¿Qué te han dicho en el club?_

_Entonces vino el suspiro._

_Un suspiro pesado, preñado de angustia contenida que sin embargo no salió._

_-Que les jodan a las del club. Dudo que quieran que vuelva después del apagón con incendio incluido que les arruinó la portada - sonrió débilmente para luego decir, a modo de explicación - Cuando te fuiste, intentaron convencerme por todos los medios de que me lo sacara. Jeff curiosamente de los que más._

_Jeff había sido otro buen amigo de Ayume, tanto como Doflamingo._

_-Me alegro de ver que sólo lo intentaron. – dijo el rubio - ¿Dónde está Jeff?_

_-No te preocupes, está sin huevos para que no vuelva a tener temor de haber dejado preñada a nadie más._

_No es suficiente, pensó Doflamingo calladamente para sí mientras veía la expresión ojerosa de ía, además, que Jeff no era un antes de haberse ido él de allí había juntado una banda decente… ._

_Y no sería del tipo que se amansaría porque le cortaran los huevos._

_-Entonces…_

_-Pues nada… - dijo ella, seria – He estado de casa en casa y ahorrado lo que he podido hasta lo del incendio…he podido pagar el hospital…_

_Ella fue a continuar, posiblemente a decirle que no se preocupara, que se iba a quedar en casa de alguna de las amigas hasta que ese enano fuera un poco mayor, o algo así._

_Pero él la cortó apenas sí empezó a abrir la boca para decir:_

_-Vente conmigo._

_Ella entonces lo miró, atenta, como temiendo que fuera una broma, una broma de las suyas aunque con bastante mal gusto…_

_Pero, al ver su seguridad, se mordió el labio._

_-Vente conmigo – repitió Doflamingo – He conseguido una casa. No es la gran cosa, pero desde luego mejor que la calle es. Y si te vienes, no os faltará de nada._

_Ella inspiró antes de decir, sin tapujos:_

_-No sé si es tuyo._

_-¿Y?_

_Ayume, entonces, sintiendo como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima, se encogió de hombros, abrazando más a su hijo._

_-Sólo te digo eso. Sabes que no engaño a nadie. – dijo, volviendo a ocultar la cara, para abrazar a su hijo…_

_…y apretando la mano de Doflamingo cuando éste la abrazó desde atrás, instantes antes de que ambos se besaran, con ambas manos apretándose con más fuerza._

Pero, pensó Doflamingo, haciendo un esfuerzo más por mantenerse consciente…Ayume ya se había ido…

Así que él no iba a dejar que Law también…

Eso le hizo entonces despertar del todo.

No. Ni en broma.

Y una sonrisa iluminó su cara cuando consiguió, del escritorio del médico, coger un bolígrafo…

**Y yo que no me esperaba poner a Dofla dramático...O_O**

**XD, en fin, creo que casa, ¿no? Ahora, poniéndome seria, es que tened en cuenta que no tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado con Law:(...**

**Aunque no sé yo cómo reaccionaría al saberlo...¬w¬**

**Porque el chico mal no se lo pasa, no¬w¬**  
**(y Kidd ya va sacando cositas;))**

**XDDDDDDDDD, en fin, guapas, espero que os haya gustado^^. COn esto, hasta la siguienteee;).**


	10. Algo nuevo III Un mes

...

...

No, si actualizo el 1 de Septiembre...

No...si no sé si me dará tiempo...

...

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa^_^! ¡Encantada de volver a veros, chicaaaaas!

Bueno, bueno, os explico;). Veréis, ya tengo prácticamente todo preparado...pero es que en la Bella, entre que llevaba retraso(que, en serio, lo siento muchisimo...T_T)...y entre que me estaban dando por saco para subirlo...¬¬XDDDDDDDD...

En fin, guapas, que aquí lo tenéis(además, 23 páginas. HalaXD).

Antes de nada, quiero deciros un par de cosas;).

La primera, que encontré una imagen que servía para Ayume;)(sí, saldrá más). Como básicamente es Law en mujer, la busqué en "Female Law"...y bueno, esta me enamoró;):

th06. deviantart fs71 / PRE / f / 2013 / 153 / f / a /female _ trafalgar _ law _ by _ ultramike82 - d67lzt2 . png

La siguiente...;), múuuuusica;):

En el (AHORA1), "Tale as old as time" en violín;) watch?v=8CKK6r-2ldQ

En el ****AHORA2****, "Because you live", Jesse Mcartney. watch?v=fgIgSOhqmzM

Y...nada, ya me calloXD

¡Dentro, fic!

**ALGO NUEVOIII: UN MES**

El doctor, ya con más alivio que otras veces, fue a entrar en su consulta, sonriendo un poco al pensar que su vida ya no peligraría.

Sí, desde luego, nunca estaba de más el consejo de Caesar Clown, lo estaba aprendiendo. Desde que había atado a Doflamingo cuando el científico le había avisado de que tenía pesadillas muy fuertes, la cosa estaba yendo como la seda y el enorme hombre rubio se estaba comportando como era debido.

Desde luego, de tal palo, tal astilla, pensó el hombre con un suspiro.

Claro que de Law seguía sin saberse nada.

Tampoco era que a él le importara demasiado. Por él, como si ese irritante mocoso no volvía a aparecer por ahí. De hecho, la teoría más aceptada en general por el pueblo era que el criajo había hecho como hacía años había hecho su propio padre y se había largado por las buenas. Era la misma teoría con la que comulgaba él, a decir verdad, por mucho que el chalado de Hiluluk se empeñara en decir que por lo menos alguien se habría enterado si hubiera sido así.

Si prestaba un poco de interés a ese asunto, era más por Caesar Clown, que, como era natural, estaba sumamente interesado en saber qué había sido de ese criajo que se había dado el lujo de despreciarlo así como así. La verdad, el doctor estaba más que interesado en saber qué llegaría antes: si el científico lo descubriría, o si se daría cuenta del descanso que le quedaría si no sabía nada de ese criajo nunca m…

O en ese pensaba hasta que quedó parado en la puerta de consulta, helado, mirando la escena.

Doflamingo, todo lo alto que era, estaba totalmente en pie, vestido con las ropas con las que lo habían encontrado y hurgando entre sus medicinas, al tiempo que, en la mano libre, sujetaba sus correas.

¿¡Pero cómo…!?

En su estupor el doctor no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Doflamingo, con su sempiterna sonrisa, SE GIRÓ…

…y su sonrisa era aún más terrible sin sus gafas de sol, con sus ojos morados llenos ahora de sarcasmo y totalmente descubiertos.

-Fufufu…querido doctor, NUNCA desprecie un bolígrafo. – dijo, señalando uno vacío que llevaba consigo como si nada – Si no le importa, me lo quedo…y si tiene la bondad de decirme dónde están las medicinas que me hacen falta para terminar de recuperarme en mi casa, se lo agradeceré en la vida…

_…y no emplearé estas correas con usted_, entendió PERFECTAMENTE el médico, temblando mientras el hombre, a pesar de sus toses, se acercaba hacia él.

Y un simple balanceo de las correas hizo que se mostrara de lo más colaborador, dándole incluso más de lo necesario por si la enfermedad se alargaba y especifícandole las dosis con toda la precisión que el temblor que se había instalado en su voz le permitía.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cc

Spandam, desde la ventana, contempló la escena, aterrado.

¡Joder, joder!

Con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, fue a salir corriendo…

-¡Gaaaaah!

…instantes antes de ser atrapado cual bestia de rodeo por unas correas, segundos antes de que un más que sonriente Doflamingo le dijera, mirándole por encima del hombro en toda su enormidad:

-Fufufu…¿y, usted, caballero, adónde se supone que va?

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccc

Caesar Clown estaba impaciente.

Doflamingo llevaba ya casi dos semanas en casa del médico y le quedaban por lo menos dos más como mínimo.

Y Law seguía sin aparecer.

El pueblo entero no paraba de comentar qué habría pasado, y las teorías eran de lo más variadas. La que más fuerza tenía era que el chico, al igual que Doflamingo había hecho antes, se había largado sin más del pueblo, aprovechando la ausencia del padre, que habría vuelto así de uno de sus "viajes". Claro que estaba el pesado de Hiluluk que mantenía que no, pero…

Como sea, me toca mover ficha, pensó Clown, yendo a entrar en la casa con la llave que le había conseguido Spandam. En la casa tenía que haber algún indicio de algo.

-Fufufu…¿Se puede…saber qué haces en mi casa, Clown?

-¡Aaaaaaah! Esto…no pretendía robar, Don Quixote – sonrió Caesar con sonrisa temblorosa. – De hecho…venía a hablar con Law…Sé…que no le gusta que le saque el tema, pero…Es…raro que no aparezca, ¿no?

-Sí, sí lo es. – dijo Don Quixote, jadeante, pero a pesar de eso, con una sonrisa siniestra. – Pero no lo vas a encontrar en mis cajones.

-¿En su estado, se va a quedar solo? – preguntó Caesar.

-No…sería…la primera vez…que lo hago… - masculló el rubio. – Así que, ahora…

Y Caesar Clown no pudo evitar un grito de pánico al ver cómo la sonrisa de Doflamingo se acentuaba de una manera que le estaba, como poco, poniendo el vello de punta.

-Fue-ra-de-mi-pu-ta-ca-sa. ¿Vale?

Gritando, Caesar Clown no pudo menos que complacerlo, corriendo desenfrenadamente sin darse ni cuenta de que se le caía algo.

Doflamingo, con una sonrisa cansada, vio la copia de su llave.

En fin, pensó, abriendo la puerta con eso, simplemente tendría que llamar al cerrajero mañana para cambiar la cerradura.

Apenas pasar, dejó todo en la primera mesa que encontró, sin molestarse en encender la luz mientras atrancaba la puerta, llegando en dos pasos a su habitación a pesar de que se le hizo eterno.

Nunca había sentido la casa tan enorme…

Y, en cuanto llegó a donde quería, prácticamente se desmayó en la cama, con ropa y todo

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Se escuchaban jadeos en el salón, ahora iluminado sólo con la luz de la chimenea en la temprana noche del lunes de la segunda semana de Noviembre..

Ahí, Law, sobre el sillón del amo, subido sobre las rodillas de Kidd, lo cabalgaba, suspirando entre gemidos, tratando de marcar el ritmo, a lo que Kidd "contestaba" con fuerza, casi con violencia, pero sujetándole de tal modo que no se podía caer, ambos mirándose y buscándose en la penumbra y lamiéndose, sudando, creando un calor aún más fuerte que el de la chimena…

Fuera, Zoro suspiró, con hartazgo.

No era la primera vez que pasaba algo así.

Y no era el único que estaba cuanto menos incómodo con la situación.

De hecho, a su lado, Sanji, con cara de santa paciencia, se estaba terminando un cigarro, esperando con el carrito.

Finalmente, Zoro bufó:

-Oye, cocinero, ¿no les puedes echar bromuro en la comida, o algo así?

-Como que iba a servir de algo. – suspiró Sanji, encendiéndose un cigarro.

-No, eso ya lo sé…me refiero A ELLAS. – dijo Zoro, señalando el enorme cuadro donde estaban las ninfas totalmente alborotadas.

Y es que ellas eran, en buena parte, causa de su hartazgo.

Porque las ninfas, desde que ellos dos se habían metido en el salón, estaban chillando, yendo y viniendo de cuadro en cuadro.

-Primero, porque yo no enveneno señoritas, cabeza de alga. – masculló Sanji - Y segundo, ¿cómo coño quieres que coman en un cuadro?

-Yo que sé, pero algo habrá que hacer, porque están desatadas – suspiró Ussop, mirando su propia hora.

Curiosamente, los días ya no se hacían tan pesados desde…

Por eso, personalmente, le daba igual lo que estaba pasando en el salón.

Aunque lo que estaba pasando en los cuadros…

-Madreeee…la que están liandoooo… - dijo una que vino apresuradamente, limpiándose la baba, para alborozo de las que esperaban.

-¿Os acordáis de lo del comedor? – dijo la gordita, encandilada – Madre mía…lo cogió, lo subió a la mesa y…

-Qué pena que no haya cuadros en las celdas. – dijo la ninfa de ojos entrecerrados y marrones, con un suspiro.

La de gafas con ojos verdes la miró con pícaro reproche:

-Eres una de-ge-ne-ra-da.

-Como que tú no lo has pensado…- dijo la del pelo corto ondulado, limpiándose la baba. – Madre mía, a ver cuándo se deciden ¿Vosotras créeis que si se lo sugerimos lo aceptarán?

-¡¿OS QUERÉIS CALLAR, ESPECIE DE LOBAS EN CELO?! – gritaron Zoro y Ussop a la vez mientras Sanji daba una calada larguísima por no gritarles él también.

-¡NO! – gritaron todas las ninfas del cuadro.

Robin, ignorando los gritos que se oían más abajo, se descubrió a sí misma canturreando mientras iba por los pasillos, ajena al bochorno general, bastante contenta en realidad ahora que miraba esa zona, que estaba más iluminada que antes, sin que entrara luz natural pero con pequeñas velas nuevas que dejaban ver mejor por dónde se andaba.

Ya había pasado cosa de dos semanas desde que las cosas habían empezado a marchar bien.

Nadie se había esperado eso.

Ahora el Amo apenas sí se separaba de él.

Pero…

…de una forma muy diferente a la primera semana.

No sólo por el hecho de que aprovecharan cualquier espacio del castillo, pensó, con un sonrojo. De hecho, por esa parte, las ninfas eran las más contentas, realmente.

No. No era sólo por eso.

Ahora, por ejemplo, el comedor, desde aquella comida un tanto accidentada, se usaba más. Como resultado de eso, el aspecto de esa habitación no era tan cerrado como desde hacía tiempo…

…y eso se había empezado a extender por el pasillo de la habitación de Law, también, así como por el salón. Y de la biblioteca, no hacía falta tampoco hablar.

En ambos sitios se los veía a los dos bastante a menudo, últimamente… .

En cuanto a las zonas abiertas, aparte de que ya circulaba más el aire, Ussop, juntos con los otros objetos que antes habían trabajado con Franky y que ahora eran martillos, sierras y otras herramientas, se había empezado a aventurar a arreglar los desconchones y desgarrones de la pared al ver que ya el Amo no parecía pagarlo tanto con el edificio. Además, Franky había llegado a crear una especie de rampas que le permitían subir por las escaleras con las ruedas que se había puesto y aprovechar para arreglar los daños que habían ido ocurriendo durante ese tiempo.

Porque, en esa semana, las discusiones, que habían sido pocas, no habían acabado precisamente con el Amo furioso y saliendo a destrozar el castillo.

La forma de resolución que habían conseguido alcanzar había sido bastante más…agradable.

De hecho, lo que estaba pasando en el salón era fruto de la última, cuando ambos habían andado por el pasillo, con el Amo automáticamente esperándolo después de trabajar en la enfermería.

_-Eustass – ya, deja ya de buscar excusas para seguirme. Si realmente me interesara entrar en el Ala Oeste, lo habría hecho en uno de los ratos que estoy en la enfermería, antes de que vengas a buscarme._

_Robin, que había estado escondia detrás de la esquina, aún sentía escalofríos al recordar la sonrisa más que divertida de Law mientras el Amo de pronto quedaba parado._

_-Trafalgar, no me toques los cojones…_

_-¿Ah, no? Lástima, pensaba que…_

_-¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE DE LO QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!_

_-Si quisiera entrar, entraba. Pero no quiero porque no me hace falta. _

_Robin misma quedó helada ante esa declaración…_

…y más al ver que al amo sólo le salió, en un tono de voz bastante más bajo de lo habitual.

_-¿Qué?_

_La sonrisa de Law desapareció entonces totalmente._

_-Que no quiero entrar en una cueva llena de mierda cuando ya sé lo que es la rosa._

_Kidd pareció empezar a salir del trance._

_-¿Lo sabes?_

_-No soy idiota, Eustass – ya. Ni sordo, ni ciego._

_La enorme Bestia pelirroja lo miró, aún furioso, conteniéndose muy a duras penas, como evaluando lo que el moreno acababa de decir… _

_Y Robin sintió que si pudiese ponerse colorada se pondría cuando, sin mediar palabra, Kidd empotró al moreno contra la pared devorándole la boca, a lo que Law en seguida le correspondió, con tanto entusiasmo que ambos casi cayeron por las escaleras._

_Entonces, sin dejar de besarlo, el Amo había cogido a Law en volandas mientras éste le quitaba la ropa y lo había llevado hasta el salón…_

Con las consecuencias evidentes, pensó otra vez Robin, con una leve sonrisa.

Desde luego, sí, el Amo no podría usar ya más la excusa de la rosa para vigilar a Law de cerca y que ni se volviera a arrimar a su habitación.

Aunque…

No sabría decir quién estaba impidiendo que quién fuera al Ala Oeste… .

Un rugido sonó entonces por todo el salón, devoliendo a Robin a la realidad… .

Y sonrió. La realidad era que debían esperar unos minutos antes de entrar en el salón.

Salón que aún olía a ellos, jadeando en el el sillón, en la penumbra de la habitación.

Law, jadeando, sonrió un poco mientras aún seguía aferrado a los hombros de Kidd…y suspiró al sentir cómo la Bestia, con aire cansado, lamía su espalda.

Él mismo estaba tan a gusto que empezaba a quedarse dormido.

Jadeó de sorpresa al sentir que la Bestia lo apretaba…pero pronto jadeó entre gemidos al sentir la ya conocida lengua de Kidd por su cuello, paseando por la marca que le estaba dejando en su hombro izquierdo.

-No se va a borrar, Eustass – ya. – sonrió irónicamente Law. – No hace falta que la compruebes a cada rato.

-Te queda bien. – sonrió maliciosamente Kidd, acariciando la señal que ya se le estaba quedando en el hombro al moreno.

-Llegas a ser otro y te castro, que lo sepas. – dijo Law en un tono suave mientras se escuchaba el leve rumor del carrito entrar en el salón.

Sintió entonces cómo Kidd cogía la bata y lo cubría. Con eso, Law se tapó a su vez, sentado sobre la rodilla de la Bestia, estirándose para quitarse un poco el cansancio de la enfermería.

Esa última semana, se había instalado una suave rutina entre ellos dos:Law iba a la enfermería por la mañana con Chopper, realmente aprendiendo a ser médico(había aprendido más en esa semana escasa que llevaba que en dos meses en el pueblo). Luego, a mediodía o así, Law salía, y Kidd, cuya rutina propia aún no le había comentado, solía estar esperándolo y pasaban juntos el resto del día.

Y la discusión de antes…había aclarado aún más ciertos términos de la rutina.

Y, viendo la expresión de Kidd mientras lo envolvía con el brazo esperando la comida, supo que no hacían falta más palabras, por ninguno de los dos.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kidd, mientras ambos se dirigían al dormitorio ya para acostarse, aún sentía como si estuviera en una especie de sueño extraño.

Tenía que admitir que no creía realmente lo que había pasado.

Que no se terminaba de creer su paranoia por lo que fuera que quisiera Law de la rosa había quedado desarmada por una simple frase.

Se había imaginado que el moreno le haría mil preguntas incómodas, o que volvería a intentar algo como aquella vez…

No había sido ningún farol. Lo sabía… .

Y no podía sentirse más extraño y agradecido por eso.

Pero salió de sus pensamientos cuando no pudo evitar darse cuenta de cierto detalle.

A lo que le terminaron de ayudar las exclamaciones de las ninfas de los cuadros, que estaban como embelesadas.

-¿Otra vez andando en pelotas por el pasillo? – sonrió Kidd de medio lado.

De hecho, NO era la primera vez precisamente que lo hacían en el salón y Law ni se molestaba en vestirse para volver a la habitación.

Law le dirigió una sonrisa pícara mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Para lo poco que me va a durar puesta mientras llegamos a la habitación, creo yo que es tontería vestirme. Ya te dije que en mi casa, en verano, andaba desnudo.

Y es que, otra cosa que había podido comprobar Kidd, era que Law no tenía vergüenza ninguna. De hecho,desde aquella vez en que había salido a buscarlo, Law no parecía tener demasiados reparos en salir por el pasillo como había venido al mundo.

Cosa que no podía menos que celebrar, claro.

-Aquí no estamos "en verano". – dijo la Bestia, con malicia.

-Bueno, es sorprendente cómo, a pesar de los agujeros aún persistentes en la pared, el calor se mantiene.

Kidd obvió de momento ese comentario.

Porque desde luego, él, en ese momento, frío no tenía precisamente…

-No es que me queje en absoluto de verte pasear como viniste al mundo por los pasillos de mi castillo – sonrió Kidd, relamiéndose atrayéndolo hacia sí. – Pero, agujeros o no, no sé cómo no tienes frío…estamos ya en Noviembre, te recuerdo.

-¿Y…por qué no haces algo al respecto, Eustass – ya?

Las ninfas protestaron más que ruidosamente porque les diera el tiempo justo a entrar en la habitación de nuevo.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

-¿Libros? – preguntó Ussop, con algo de extrañeza, al ver la petición que le habían enviado al despacho, siendo coreado enseguida por la pluma que había sido el escribiente.

El reloj estaba acostumbrado a enviar pedidos de comida por parte de Sanji y Luffy, cachivaches de parte suya y de Franky, comida por parte de Luffy, cosas prácticas para el castillo de Robin, comida por parte de Luffy y alguna que otra cosilla.

Pero esto hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

-¿Y eso? – dijo la pluma. - ¿Habrá sido Chopper? Mira que son de medicina.

-Hombre…Chopper me lo habría dicho directamente… - murmuró Ussop.

Aunque sonrió un poco.

Acababa de reconocer la letra.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Esa mañana, Kidd, mientras Law estaba en la enfermería, volvió a mirar los daños en la pared.

Desde que se había trasladado a dormir con Law, ya no gastaba su tiempo durmiendo casi todo el día…aunque esa sí fuera de las primeras veces que se fijaba en serio en el estado del castillo, que hasta hacía poco no le había importado lo más mínimo.

Kidd apretó los dientes, recordando que, en muchos de sus ataques de furia, el castillo había pagado muy duramente. De hecho, recordaba haber dejado varias habitaciones arruinadas, no sólo la suya aunque esta fuese la más perjudicada.

Tampoco se le había pasado por alto que, en esa semana, Ussop y Franky había ido haciendo algo, y ya se iba notando, aunque el ritmo era un tanto lento.

Apretó los dientes…

…y se decidió a ir un momento a la biblioteca.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hiluluk suspiró, antes de llamar a la puerta.

Era un poco tarde para su gusto, pero sabía que a esas horas era seguro.

Y que tenga que hacer todo esto para ver cómo está un vecino, suspiró el bibliotecario para sí. En fin.

Tras unos incómodos segundos, escuchó cómo unos pasos cansados se acercaban a la mirilla, y, casi enseguida, se escuchó el cerrojo.

Hiluluk quedó extrañado ante el aspecto de Doflamingo: nunca había visto al rubio de enfermo, pero ése desde luego no era el aspecto "normal" de un convaleciente de neumonía.

El hombre, aunque jadeando, se tenía de pie contra la puerta, con su sempiterna sonrisa…

…y a Hiluluk no se le pasó por alto que había cambiado las gafas.

-Fufufu…qué sorpresa.

-Si quieres, me voy.

-En absoluto…

Entonces, el rubio le franqueó la entrada, antes de cerrar la puerta cuando el bibliotecario estuvo dentro.

-Lamento la hora, pero no se me ocurrió momento mejor. – dijo Hiluluk, algo incómodo por toda la situación, quedándose de pie, a pesar de que Doflamingo le ofreció una silla.

Con eso, el rubio se dejó caer en otra, mirándolo con su más que caracterísica sonrisa.

-Fufufu…¿tú también…vienes a preguntar por Law?

-Pues sí, la verdad, no te lo oculto. Aunque también venía a ver cómo estabas.

-Por eso te he abierto. Si fueras otro, ni me habría molestado. Me tienen, cuando menos, un poquito harto.

Hiluluk suspiró, con eso ya sintiendo la bastante confianza como para sentarse.

Sí, había visto perfectamente a Spandam huir varias veces con el culo lleno de perdigonazos de sal, cosa que había terminado de espantar a más de un curioso. Realmente, a pesar de estar convalenciente, Doflamingo seguía teniendo buen pulso.

Pero, aunque para Hiluluk Doflamingo estuviera cargado de razón, más de medio pueblo no pensaba igual. El médico había intentado hacer correr el rumor de que era un loco peligroso, y Caesar, con toda su melosería, había metido más leña al fuego, alegando que le había atacado sólo por ir a verle.

Sin más preámbulos, Hiluluk dijo:

-Caesar está moviendo hilos para que venga la policía.

-Fufufu…¿por estar en mi casa?

-Por eso no vienen – dijo Hiluluk, con una sonrisa de medio lado. – Porque no se puede demostrar que estés haciendo nada. De hecho, los toques de atención se los ha llevado Spandam por espiarte.

-Benditos sean los agentes de la ley – dijo Doflamingo con clarísima ironía.

Entonces Hiluluk volvió a ponerse serio.

-Doflamingo, me conoces. Estoy tan hasta los cojones de ciertas cosas de este pueblo tanto como tú. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Law?

Con eso, la sonrisa de Doflamingo se esfumó.

-Quiero…que mientras me termino de recuperar, me hagas un pequeño favor…no, más bien dos…sabes que sabré recompensarte…La única condición es que, hasta que yo te diga, no me preguntes más por Law…¿podrás hacerlo?

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

-¿Franky…y eso? – sonrió un poco Robin al ver la expresión de la fragua.

Franky estaba con quién sabía cuál de sus inventos como un niño que preparaba la carta de los Reyes Magos.

-Nada…que ya está volviendo.

Robin quedó un momento pensativa…pero sonrió más al ver la expresión entre confusa y satisfecha de la fragua.

-¿En serio?

-Ahá. Ya casi se me había olvidado, nena. – sonrió Franky, un poco de lado, pero sonrió.

Y era que Kidd había estado evitando volver a la fragua esos cinco años…

…después de lo que le había costado acercarse al principio.

Antes de la maldición, Franky sabía que ya le había costado acercarse a su taller y las veces que lo había hecho no sabría decir si había sido por meras ganas de tocarles los cojones a sus padres, interés real, o ambos. Igual que tampoco podría decir si lo había contratado por esos mismos motivos.

Luego, esos cinco años…

La verdad, esos cinco años, el Amo había evitado hablar con todos lo máximo posible, aumentando con ello el recelo de todos, hasta el punto de hacerles olvidar a casi todos por qué habían llegado todos a estar allí en un principio.

Y ese aislamiento, incluía claramente la fragua.

-¿Y…qué ha hecho? – preguntó Robin.

-De momento pedirme una copia de los planos del castillo. – dijo Franky, y se habría encogido de hombros si hubiese podido.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kidd, sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, ya tenía entre sus manos una copia de los planos del castillo.

No recordaba demasiado.

Mierda…con lo que le había gustado en su momento…

Se dio cuenta entonces de algo.

Un libro apareció cerca de él.

Concretamente, un libro sacado de la zona de la I, de Ingeniería.

-Te recuerdo que estás en una biblioteca, Eustass – ya.

-Vete un rato a la mierda, a ver si estoy, Trafalgar – masculló Kidd, pero sonrió de lado.

Curiosamente, no le incomodó en absoluto que Law lo viera con ese plano.

Ni, mucho menos, cuando sin decir ni palabra, el moreno se sentó a su lado, abriendo otro libro, sentándose muy cerca de él y comenzando a leer en silencio.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Hiluluk dejó el sobre en el buzón y sonrió, satisfecho, sacudiéndose las manos.

La verdad era que el favor no había sido para tanto, un sobre.

Un sobre de apariencia inofensiva.

Eso sí, sobre que menos mal que se lo había entregado por la noche.

Porque mientras iba para correos había visto como Spandam, de estrangis, había vuelto a su puesto.

Y…

También le hacía sentir incómodo la cantidad de dinero que le había dado Doflamingo por ese sobre.

Por ese simple sobre.

Y el segundo favor, aún no se lo había dicho.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

_-No. Fuera._

_Aunque estaba oculto, y de espaldas, con todo el castillo a oscuras, casi podía "ver" la cara de sus padres._

_Los criados les habían abierto, sin esperar a que él dijera nada._

_Aunque, por un momento, él también se había hecho ilusiones…_

_Hasta que habían hablado._

_Hablado de sus "deberes como padres"…_

_Hablado de sus "deberes" mientras él casi podía marearse al oler el miedo que exudaban y que lo estaba poniendo cada vez más furioso._

_Sobre todo porque sabía a quién iba dirigido._

_Y porque sabía que si no fuera por su imagen, ya se habrían olvidado de él… ._

_-Pero…hijo… - intentó hablar la reina._

_-¿No decíais que me quedara aquí?_

_-Hijo… - intervino el rey - Por supuesto que haces bien en quedarte aquí…pero…entiende que queremos verte…_

_-Una mierda… . – entonces sonrió sin humor - Si es cierto que queréis verme…encended la luz._

_Los reyes se miraron, tragando saliva._

_Haciendo que con eso, Kidd se comenzara a acercar, cada vez más impaciente._

_-Venga. Encendedla._

_-A…Aléjate. – dijo la reina, retrocediendo…_

_Y eso ya pudo con Kidd, que, furioso, se adelantó, rugiendo:_

_-¡QUE LA ENCENDÁIS, HOSTIA! ¿¡NO TENÉIS TANTAS GANAS DE VERME!?_

_Y antes de darse cuenta, estaba en la luz, con los reyes corriendo entre varios gritos…_

_…entre los que se escuchó perfectamente, de alguna parte…_

_-¡QUÉDATE EN ESE CASTILLO, Y NI SE TE OCURRA SALIR NUNCA MÁS, MONSTRUO!_

_Intentó avanzar, ciego de furia entre rugidos…_

_…pero una cuchilla le cortó._

_No…varias…_

_Varias,que protegían a los reyes mientras sus padres lo miraban con terror y huían hacia el carruaje, gritando…_

_-¡NO LO MATÉIS, PERO FRENADLO! _

_-¡PERO…! – gritó uno de los guardias._

_-¡FRENADLO! ¡QUE NO NOS SIGA!_

_¿¡AHORA SOY PEOR QUE UN PERRO!?_

_Rugió…_

_…y aulló de dolor cuando fue como si una pared de espadas lo atravesara…_

_(AHORA1)_

Kidd despertó entre jadeos, agitado, en la cama, en medio de la noche, apretándose la cara con la garra.

No…

Joder, no…

¡Otra vez, no!

Otra…otra pesadilla.

En…la realidad, no había sido tan herido, pero…

Pero igualmente había permanecido todo un mes dentro de la habitación, sin dejar que ni Chopper se le acercara.

Ya había tenido bastante conque lo curara estando inconsciente…

¿Por qué…por qué ahora le había dado por soñar con sus padres, joder?, pensó, cerrando los ojos.

Eso…sólo le había pasado las primeras semanas de la transformación, y alguna vez muy suelta…

Pero, desde que Law había venido a ese castillo…

Pero quedó helado.

Sangre.

Olía…olía a sangre…

Y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, sino en la que compartía con Law…

…y éste lo miraba, en guardia, justo a los pies de la cama, cogiéndose de la mano.

Estaba llena de sangre.

Kidd apretó los dientes, con aún más rabia pero contra sí mismo.

Joder…

¡JODER!

Entonces notó que Law lo miraba atentamente.

Pero quedó parado al ver que, sin decir nada, Law se acercaba y, al tiempo que lo tapaba, se quedaba a su lado abriendo la mesita de su lado, sacando el botiquín para curarse sin aspavientos la mano herida.

Con pulso tembloroso, Kidd encendió la luz, mirando con inquietud la mano de Law y sacando él las vendas sin dejarlo hacer, ayudándolo con toda la delicadeza que podía, en un tenso silencio.

Silencio que fue roto por la voz pastosa de Law cuando su mano estaba ya casi vendada.

-Si se te está cruzando por la cabeza la idea de irte a esa cueva que llamas habitación, tú verás, pero ahí volverás a estar solo y rodeado de mierda, sumándole a eso el ataque de pánico. – replicó Law. – Y mi mano no se va a curar más rápido porque te vayas, Eustass - ya.

Kidd, con eso, apenas curado Law, se apretó la cara con la garra.

Entonces sintió al chico a su lado.

-¿Una pesadilla?

-Anda, no me jodas… - replicó Kidd, enseñando los dientes.

-¿Tus padres? – dijo Law como si tal cosa.

Eso dejó a Kidd aún más confuso, atónito y rabioso.

¿Qué?

¿Cómo…?

Si algo contuvo su rabia fue ver la mano vendada de Law mientras éste, como si tal cosa, se estiraba a su lado.

-Te lo han dicho. – gruñó entonces Kidd, con furia. Claro, no se habían callado las ninfas, se iban a callar los demás.

-Aunque no lo hubiesen hecho. Desde luego, tú no has venido de la nada, Eustass – ya – sonrió irónicamente el moreno. – Y aquí no están. Así que…

Pero, en la oscuridad, Kidd vio algo bajo su mirada irónica.

Algo que se acentuó cuando el moreno levantó la manta, tumbándose a su lado de nuevo mientras volvía a abrazarse contra su enorme cuerpo.

Con eso, Kidd comenzó a tranquilizarse, más cuando vio que lo miraba, sin cerrar los ojos a pesar del más que evidente sueño que tenía.

En silencio, entrecerrando los suyos con fuerza, Kidd lo apretó, como si quisiera fundirlo consigo, aún gruñendo bajo, pero bajando un poco la guardia cuando notó cómo el moreno le acariciaba suavemente en la cabeza con la mano sana, sin decir nada.

_No te tengo miedo._

Kidd con eso recordó qué era lo primero que le había llamado la atención en Trafalgar…y lo acarició con la garra, con cuidado, mientras su presencia le seguía tranquilizando.

Suspirando, Kidd, bajo esa caricia, cerró los ojos, comenzando a dormirse otra vez.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

La incisión es por aquí. – dijo Chopper, suavemente – Por debajo de la zona obstruida.

Aunque no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa de Law haciendo el pequeño corte en el esternón de vaca para aliviar el corazón obstruido que le había traído el renito con ayuda de Bepo y Kidd.

Con ello, bajo la atenta y levemente inquieta mirada del peluche, Law hizo, durante lo que fueron varias horas, su primer desvío por la vena safena, en la pierna.

Cuando todas esas horas pasaron…

-Per…fecto – sonrió Chopper – Ha sido totalmente limpio.

Law sintió cierta emoción al ver que acababa de aprender a hacer realmente su primera incisión a la coronaria.

-Perfecto – sonrió Chopper, secándole el sudor, obviando la sonrisa. – LO has hecho muy bien. Si la vaca estuviera viva, saldría de esta.

Tenía que reconocerlo, Chopper era mejor profesor de lo que el renito mismo pensaba.

-¿No es tan fácil estando viva, no? – dijo Law, mientras terminaba de coser el esternón. – Se supone que se está con un corazón latiente. He oído hablar de…

-Sí, sé que la idea es contar con una máquina que ayude a latir al corazón mientras tú estás operando.

Law sonrió.

La máquina… .

Cuando él se lo había comentado al otro médico, éste lo había mirado como si estuviera loco, diciendo luego que le dejara hacer que el médico era él.

Una idea le pasó por la cabeza.

-¿Tenéis una?

-Sí - sonrió Chopper – Franky la hizo. La tenemos por si acaso. ¿La quieres ver?

-Claro.

Muy contento, Chopper abrió la puerta…

…aunque quedó algo parado al ver quién esperaba.

-Vaya…te…está espe… - murmuró el renito, temblando ligeramente.

Pero Law simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Me espera, no es mi carcelero, Chopper. – dijo suavemente Law. – Bajo a la fragua. – dijo entonces a Kidd.

Como dándole la razón, Kidd, al verlo, masculló algo para sí pero se giró antes de decir:

Te espero en el salón, más tarde.

Y con eso, se fue.

-Buuuf…menudo susto. – suspiró Chopper, comenzando a recuperar poco a poco la respiración.

Susto, ninguno, pensó Law.

Incluso ahora que ya no tenía la excusa de la rosa, Kidd lo seguía siguiendo a todas partes, pero…

Era totalmente distinto de la primera semana que había pasado Law en ese castillo.

Esta vez, Law sí estaba a gusto con que lo siguiera.

Sí estaba a gusto con oírlo seguirlo.

Sí estaba realmente a gusto discutiendo, porque ya no le tocaba tanto los cojones.

Sí estaba a gusto con comer con él en el comedor.

Sí estaba a gusto durmiendo con él, pasando las horas que permanecía despierto sin prisa por levantarse de la cama, recostado contra su enorme cuerpo.

Sí estaba a gusto con que viniera a la biblioteca, ya fuera para reconvenirle que otra vez se quedara hasta las tantas(con la más que satisfactoria resolución que ya había ocurrido el primer día), ya para fingir su desinterés mientras se sentaba a su lado mirando el libro que primero leía Law para sí y que pronto leía para ambos, lectura que muchas veces continuaba en la habitación. Y desde que Kidd había redescubierto su interés por las cosas de Franky, ahora ambos pasaban rato leyendo juntos.

Sí estaba a gusto con notarlo escuchándolo en silencio, sólo rodeándolo con el brazo.

Al menos, así era la gran mayoría de las veces.

Porque a veces Law sí quería averiguar más cosas. Cosas que sabía que el propio Kidd no le diría voluntariamente, y que ya sabía que preguntándole directamente sólo le llevaría a ponerse a la defensiva.

Y no se refería sólo a lo que había averiguado hacía realmente poco.

_Y-o no la junté. Fue mi hermano._

Eustass – ya no había dicho nada más sobre su familia, y Law sabía de sobras que no la diría.

Él tampoco hablaría de una familia así.

Al menos, no por lo que recordaba de las ninfas y de lo que le habían dicho Luffy y Robin.

_-¿Las ninfas no fueron los únicos "descartes", no es así, Luffy – ya?_

_Como había esperado, Luffy se había puesto serio antes de decir:_

_-No. La verdad es que los reyes son unos capullos, Traffy. No sé cómo ellos no fueron malditos también._

_-¿Hace cuánto que no vienen?_

_-Desde bastante antes de la maldición. Luego sólo han venido unas pocas veces, pero no creas que se les echa demasiado de menos. El año pasado ni siquiera les dejamos entrar. – aquí sonrió de oreja a oreja – Se tiraron horas fuera. Shishishi, fue divertido._

Según para quién, había pensado Law.

Más al recordar cierta escena de hacía unos días.

Escena que se había repetido un par de veces.

Y, si bien no había vuelto a herirlo, sí había acabado con ambos en silencio, con Kidd aferrándolo mientras se iba tranquilizando hasta volverse a dormir.

_-El amo aceptó a Franky y yo me vine con él, bastante antes de la maldición. –había dicho Robin mientras bebía té – A lo reyes no les hizo maldita la gracia que yo me viniese…pero tenía, entre muchas, ocho razones para venirme… ._

_Law la miró en silencio, entendiendo cuál era la que más había pesado de esas ocho al ver su expresión._

_Desde luego, tendría que haber sido más que interesante la reacción de sus majestades al ver que su ama de llaves había decidido venirse voluntariamente con todos los "descartes", y, más principalmente, con el "hijo descarriado"._

_-Tampoco les hizo gracia que contratara a Franky, ¿no es así, Robin- ya?_

_-Exacto. Fue uno de los pocos que contrató el Amo directamente, ya antes de venir aquí. Sus padres se lo permitieron, pero como un capricho por "sus tonterías"._

Pues no sabía yo que alguien podía sentirse así por una tontería, pensó Law para sí al recordar esa charla y al recordar los ratos que habían pasado en la biblioteca con los planos.

Antes de darse cuenta comenzó a toser…

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA HACES!? – gritó Chopper, nervioso al ver la enorme hoguera llena de papeles que estaba a la puerta de la fragua.

Y es que dicha hoguera llegaba hasta prácticamente el cielo, llenando buena parte del desértico jardín de humo mientras Franky estaba al lado como si tal cosa.

-Joder, mira que eres escandaloso…Quemar la basura. – masculló la fragua, moviéndose con sus ruedas alrededor de un montón que una carretilla hacía aumentar.

Con ello, Chopper suspiró, reconociendo buena parte de los muebles destrozados que hasta hacía poco poblaban el castillo y que ahora ardían.

-Ah, bueno…menudo susto…

Pero a Law no se le escapó algo…

Entre la montaña de papeles, había cartas.

Sin abrir.

Fue a estirar la mano y a coger una…

-¡Law, que te quemas! – gritó Chopper.

Antes de darse cuenta, Franky le estaba tendiendo unas pinzas.

-¿Qué te llama la atención? – le preguntó la fragua, medio serio.

Sin responder, con toda la delicadeza que pudo, Law tiró con las pinzas de una de las cartas…

Pero ésta se carbonizó apenas la rozó.

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre los presentes.

No hacía falta que le dijeran a Law quién había tirado eso.

-Lo siento, tío. – suspiró Franky. – No me di cuenta, si no, no las habría quemado.

Law guardó largo silencio, mirando el moribundo montón de fuego.

Pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

Así que…Franky no estaba de acuerdo con quemar esas cartas… .

-¿Puedes sacármelas otra vez que las veas?

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kidd inspiró, al cómo Law iba pasillo abajo con Chopper.

Otro día que no hablaban del tema.

Había algo en lo que se había dado cuenta ya finalmente hacía un par de días la última vez que habían visto el espejo desde que Doflamingo se había dado el alta por su cuenta.

Ya le había parecido extraño ver que Doflamingo estaba totalmente solo en la enfermería, y más cuando había llegado a la casa, salvando a un vecino que Law parecía conocer y apreciar un poco.

Y esa extrañeza crecía a pasos agigantados conforme pasaban los días.

_-¿No tienes más familia?_

_Había tenido que preguntar, finalmente._

_Kidd se sintió extraño al ver esa expresión en la cara de Trafalgar…o mejor, la repentina carencia de ella, tras hacerle esa pregunta. _

_-Mi madre. Pero murió. – dijo Trafalgar antes de decir - ¿Me vas a esperar hoy también a la salida de la enfermería? Porque no sé lo que voy a tardar, ya te lo aviso._

_KIdd, molesto por el cambio de tema, fue a gruñir…_

_…pero esa falta de expresión aún presente en la cara de Trafalgar lo paró._

_Inspiró._

_Claro que quería saber más, pero no le gustaba cuando le veía esa expresión._

_No parecía él, joder._

_-Haz lo que te dé la gana. – replicó finalmente la Bestia._

_-Tranquilo, es lo que haré – dijo Law, preparándose para salir, empezando a vestirse y a salir como si tal cosa._

_Por eso Kidd casi sintió alivio al ver que su cara cambiaba al leve enfado al ver que le cortaba el camino, poniendo la bandeja intacta del desayuno entre medias. _

_-¿Y el desayuno, qué? Parezco yo el médico, joder._

_Sintió aún más alivio cuando vio que ya Law suspiraba…_

_-Sigue habiendo demasiado. Cualquiera diría que me quieres cebar para comerme._

_…y ya se tranquilizó al ver cierta sonrisita más que característica en la cara de Trafalgar._

_-Te puedo comer de otras formas – replicó Kidd con malicia – Pero no me haría puta gracia que Chopper me viniera diciendo que te ha dado algo por no comer, así que come._

_Así, ambos, en silencio, empezaron a desayunar, con Kidd mirando a Trafalgar._

_Si no quería hablar, que no hablara, pero no le iba a dejar irse así después de verlo de esa manera._

_Ni tampoco lo iba a dejar así._

Y, desde hacía ese par de días, no habían mencionado para nada el tema. Habían seguido como siempre.

No podía dejar de preguntarse qué habría pasado.

Finalmente, fue al salón, pensando en esperar a Law…

…y suspiró al verlo dormido en el sillón, con Chopper suspirando.

-¿Cuántas horas llevabais allí, Chopper?

El renito se asustó un poco al verlo.

-Eh…pues siete u ocho, más…Amo, no se enfade…es…

Pero Kidd dejó al pequeño reno con la palabra en la boca al coger a Law en brazos.

-Dile a Sanji que lleve la cena a la habitación. – y sin más, cargó al moreno hasta la habitación.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, Kidd dejó a Law en la cama y le acarició la cabeza antes de coger el espejo de dentro del cajón de su lado…

-Quiero ver a Doflamingo. – dijo, en voz baja.

y mirar de nuevo la imagen del rubio, tosiendo en la cama, solo.

No pudo evitar sentir una especie de punzada extraña antes de volver a guardar el espejo en el lado del cajón de Law y echarse a su lado, esperando la cena, aunque sin mucha prisa.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Con un suspiro, las herramientas que eran paletas, rodillos y otros instrumentos de albañilería, se dejaron caer con aire satisfecho.

Y Ussop, con el mismo aire, no podía evitar lucir una sonrisa de "oreja a oreja".

Los pasillos de las alas Norte y Este estaban oficialmente reparados.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Law condujo a Bepo hasta la casa, arrastrando con ello el paquete que habían traído hacía un rato, en los límites del castillo, donde había un puesto de posta.

Desde que le habían explicado cómo pedían las cosas, había decidido que se acercaría con Bepo para ayudarles a traerlas.

Las pedían por correo, sin demasiada frecuencia, pagando mediante giro, y luego las recogían cuando estaban seguros de que no vendría nadie.

Así, Law, tras llegar al castillo, paró en la entrada, tocando para que vinieran…

Aunque algo en el paquete llamó poderosamente su atención.

¿Libros?

¿Quién había…?

Pero sonrió al darse cuenta de qué libros eran.

Vaya, vaya, precisamente…

-¿Entras o qué? Hace frío.

Una sonrisa pretendidamente ingenua por parte de Law se tropezó con un Kidd cuya expresión el moreno ya conocía como la que tenía cuando estaba abochornado…

Expresión que se acentuó cuando Law dijo:

-¿Son los que le comenté a Chopper que buscaba?

-Ya decía yo que había oído algo. – masculló Kidd, pasando el resto del paquete de golpe.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Esa misma noche, mientras ambos se preparaban ya para acostarse, Kidd se dio cuenta de que Law sacaba el espejo de la mesita de su lado otra vez.

Sí, esa semana, el moreno había visto con aún más ansiedad la imagen de Doflamingo en el espejo.

Y, la verdad, no podía culparlo.

_Desde luego, no cuando, hacía cosa de una semana, había visto su cara de inicial estupefacción, seguida casi enseguida de leve sonrisa._

_Ya…ya está en casa._

_Kidd también se extrañó, más después de recordar el aspecto de Doflamingo hacía apenas un par de días._

_-¿Le han dado el alta?_

_Y la sonrisa siniestra que le apareció a Law fue a la vez muy, pero que muy divertida._

_-Digamos…que se la ha concedido el solo. Puede que el que necesite tiempo ahora en el hospital sea el propio médico, tratándose el amago de infarto._

_…y antes de que ninguno pudiese hablar, se vio perfectamente al médico hiperventilando, instantes antes de que Doflamingo se encontrara cara a cara con Spandam haciéndolo chillar cual rata._

_Las carcajadas de ambos ahogaron los gritos._

_-De tal palo… - dijo Kidd, mirando elocuentemente a Law._

_Law entonces se encogió de hombros._

_-Bueno…el caso es que no sé si es el biológico, pero bueno. – dijo, sin darle mayor importancia._

_Kidd habría alzado una ceja si tuviera. Seguramente Law era el único que había conocido que podía decir cosas así tan tranquilo._

_Aunque por un lado, le gustaba que fuera así, qué cojones._

_Bueno, si te ha criado, se explican muchas cosas. – dijo, con una leve sonrisa torcida._

_Y comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de fingida inocencia de Law mientras decía, con su sonrisa:_

_No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me estás hablando, mi querido Eustass – ya._

Ya en ese momento se le había hecho bastante raro hablar así del tío que le había apuntado con una pistola…

…aunque cada vez que veía la imagen de Law mirando, parecía como si le saliese solo.

Aparte, que lo de acojonar al médico y al otro había tenido su gracia, qué coño.

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó.

Despacio, pero bien. – dijo Law escuetamente. – Parece que, a su modo, está haciendo caso de lo que le dicen por una puta vez. Tal vez hasta tenga -fuerzas para venir a devolverte cierto favorcillo… .

Kidd apretó los dientes, rabioso. Era precisamente en lo que no quería pensar, joder.

Claro que sin "cierto favorcillo", Law no estaría allí…

Pero lo descolocó el que Law pareciese más divertido que otra cosa.

Eso hizo que la diversión que le quedara a él se empezara a esfumar.

-¿Es que te gustaría que lo hiciera?

-Digamos que sería cuanto menos, interesante… . – sonrió Law.

-Así que crees que va a venir.

Law entonces se dio cuenta del derrotero que estaba empezando a tomar la conversación y perdió la sonrisa también.

-Sí. Sí lo creo. – dijo, tranquilamente.

…y, antes de que se diera cuenta, Kidd había cogido la puerta y se había ido, dando un portazo.

Law suspiró, llevándose la mano a la cara.

Mierda.

Se estaba empezando a hacer una idea de lo que Kidd había entendido.

****AHORA2****

Muchos de los objetos temblaban.

No sabían por qué, pero habían visto al Amo correr en silencio total al Ala Oeste.

Y, por su expresión, era aún peor que si gritara o se hubiera puesto a destrozar las cosas… .

Kidd respiró, con fuerza, dando entonces un único y brutal puñetazo a la pared de su habitación que la hizo temblar.

Se lo tenía que haber imaginado, joder. De hecho, lo llevaba temiendo desde la misma noche en que…

Rugió bajo, sintiendo rabia y algo más.

Aunque no sabía de qué tenía que extrañarse.

De hecho, no estaba furioso con Trafalgar precisamente. Se había dado cuenta casi enseguida.

La cosa había empezado como un maldito trato, joder. Tenía que recordarlo…

Pero no por eso le jodía menos lo que estaba pensando. Más bien, lo martirizaba más.

Lo único que podía decir claramente era que le gustaría que ese puto trato no existiera.

Porque si Law pretendía irse, él no se vería capaz de dejarlo ir por las buenas. Ni loco. Era un egoísta, pero era así, joder.

Ya se habían ido sus padres, no dejaría que se fuera Law así como así.

Pero tampoco podría quedarse tan tranquilo ni intentar retenerlo a la fuerza como había pasado antes sabiendo que echaba de menos a…

Volvió a apretar los dientes.

_-¿No tienes más familia?_

_-Mi madre. Pero murió._

Mierda.

Rugiendo, dio otro puñetazo, aún más sonoro que el anterior.

¡JODER!

-Desde luego, no se te puede decir nada, ¿no es así, Eustass – ya? Creo que los psicólogos hablarían de "comportamiento adolescente", y eso que tienes ya los veinte cumplidos…

Kidd sintió que se le erizaban todos los pelos del cuerpo de pura furia, aunque intentó controlarse.

Law estaba otra vez ahí, en su habitación.

No, joder, pensó, tratando de mantener la calma; ahora no…

-Si he venido aquí es porque quiero estar solo, joder – rugió Kidd, tratando de contenerse - ¡Solo!¿Por qué coño has vuelto a…?

Pero quedó de piedra cuando vio que, sin dejar de caminar, Law comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, tirándola al suelo.

Y antes de que Kidd reaccionara, estaba agarrándolo del cuello,besándolo sin dejarle protestar.

Inmediatamente, Kidd, pasado el primer pasmo, lo aferró con sus enormes brazos, comenzando a replicarle con todas las fuerzas que tenía, alzándole pronto en brazos en la oscuridad de la habitación, rugiendo roncamente en el beso al tiempo que notaba cómo Law, como si temiera que intentara separarlos, aún se aferraba con más fuerza a él, rodeándolo con las piernas, tratando de hacer que se sentara, con tanta fuerza que si no hubiera sido por la condición de Kidd lo habría tirado..

Éste entonces sonrió con maliciosa picardía, y, sin soltarlo, dio una patada a la mesa, apoyándola contra la pared, y en ella se sentó, apenas sí teniendo tiempo para abrirse los pantalones; momento que Law aprovechó para, sorprendiéndolo y besándolo otra vez, engullirlo casi de golpe, acallando el fiero rugido de Kidd en el beso mientras éste aferraba más a Law…

Y entonces escuchó el jadeo de éste, sonriendo contra su pelaje:

-¿En serio que quieres… seguir estando solo?

Kidd, con eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza…

…instantes antes de tirarlos a ambos contra el colchón, protegiendo a Law de la suciedad y de cualquier cosa que pudiera haber mientras lo tomaba salvajemente, mordiéndole con fuerza el cuello.

Law por un momento se sintió incómodo por no poder moverse, pero pronto gimió, aferrando más a Kidd, notando que la urgencia con la que lo tomaba tenía mucho de ternura, de ansiedad, de ganas de confirmar que el miedo que él sabía que el pelirrojo tenía en la cabeza era mentira, que lo era…

Con eso, el moreno lo apretó, sólo besándolo, como dándole una confirmación muda de que sí, de que lo era, lo era; desarmándolo con eso, haciéndolo sentir…joder, Kidd no sabía decirlo, pero lo último que supo instantes antes de vaciarse en Law con un rugido era que sólo quería mantenerlo, que daría lo que fuera por hacerlo, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa porque Law realmente no quisiera irse…

Apretó más fuerte a Law cuando, entre gritos, lo notó temblar entre sus brazos, pero sin que el moreno lo soltara, quedando ambos tirados así sobre el viejo colchón.

Law jadeó, recuperando el aire…

Y sintió la lengua de Kidd lamerle la mejilla, temblorosamente.

_No quiero que tú también te vayas._

Cerró los ojos ante la petición muda de Kidd.

-Y yo no quiero irme, Eustass-ya. – le susurró, en el oído. – Espero…que te haya quedado claro…

Kidd primero lo miró, con cierta incredulidad, como sin creérselo…

…pero luego sonrió con malicia.

-No sé…¿me lo puedes repetir?

Law con eso, sonrió, besándolo en silencio.

Entonces Kidd lo apretó con más fuerza, instantes antes de enmarcarle la cara con la garra, con ternura, antes de cogerle suavemente de la nuca.

-Vamos a la habitación…quiero follarte como es debido. – le susurró en el oído antes de levantarlo en brazos con todo el cuidado del que era capaz.


	11. Algo nuevoIV Mes y medio

(con resaca fiestera mientras Pinkie Pie, de My Little Pony, aparece por detrás usando una girnalda cual liana, chillando y dándole más dolores de cabeza)

¡Hola! ^_^

Estoooo...siento el retraso, pero, como creo que ya ha quedado claro, XDDD, no estaba muerta, que estaba tomando cañasXD. Ahora en serio, era la Feria de Albacete, y han sido DIEZ DÍAS^^.

Aparte, hoy me han llamado para empezar a dar clases ya ^^, así que ya estoy trabajando. Lo siento por esto y por el Esclavo, que quería que estuviera esta semana pero parece que no voy a poder. Intentaré tenerlo la que viene sin falta.

En fin, guapas, espero que os guste el capi de la Bella...aunque aviso, es una puñetera montaña rusa emocional...en más de un sentido...

Recomiendo música:

En todos los ****AHORA****, Tale as old as time violin( www. youtube watch ?v= 8CKK6r -2ldQ)

Y, dicho esto...

Dentro, capítulo...

**ALGO NUEVO IV: MES Y MEDIO**

Ya era algo más allá de mediodía día cuando Kidd comenzó a despertarse, notándose más que agradablemente cansado, al tiempo que el olor a comida recién hecha ya flotaba por el aire.

Aunque…

No quería terminar de despertarse.

Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien, ni siquiera…

_Y yo no quiero irme, Eustass-ya. Espero…que te haya quedado claro…_

Sí, me lo ha quedado, pensó, medio durmiéndose de nuevo, pensando en toda la larga noche que habían pasado hasta que ambos no habían podido ya más. Medio en sueños recordó la noche en imágenes, muchas incluyendo a Law sobre él, llevando la voz cantante mientras él lo abarcaba casi entero con las garras.

_Lo abarcaba, realmente. _

_De hecho, el ritmo había pasado de una desesperada pasión a una pasión lenta, más atenta a escuchar la respiración de Law mientras se perdía realmente en su calor, notando como si el moreno lo tuviera realmente atrapado._

_Y no hablaba sólo de la sensación física._

_Hacía cinco años no habría creído que la idea de no poder estar así con alguien le diera el auténtico pánico que ahora se había convertido en urgencia._

_No._

_Con _alguien _n…_

Y algo lo terminó de despertar.

La suave sensación de una mano acariciando su cola, que había empezado a moverse.

-Vaya, Eustass – ya, debes de estar teniendo un sueño bastante agradable…

Claro que esa frase dicha con cierto tonito juguetón ayudó a que se despertara del todo, sí.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió levemente al encontrarse con la mirada de Law, que, vestido con los pantalones del pijama y con un libro en la mesita de noche, ya llevaba un tiempo mirándolo en silencio, sin meterle prisa porque se despertara.

Entonces, ambos se besaron, rodeándose ambos el cuello con los brazos, brazos que Kidd bajó para acariciar con ternura los arañazos que cubrían el cuerpo de Law, haciendo las manos del moreno sobre los suyos que Kidd se diera cuenta de que el chico había conseguido también arañarlo.

Eso, en cierta manera, le gustó.

Bastante… .

-Mañana estarás más rato en la enfermería si quieres. – murmuró Kidd cuando se separaron- Ya es tarde.

Bonita manera de pedirme que me quede, pensó Law con una leve sonrisa.

Pero no era mala idea, no. Llevaba desde que había pisado la enfermería yendo sin parar, hasta los domingos.

Y, además, ya había contado con ello.

-Ya se lo he dicho a Chopper. – dijo escuetamente – Hace cosa…de media hora.

-Ya decía yo que ibas muy vestido – ironizó Kidd, antes de preguntar - ¿Has podido andar?

-Algo. – suspiró Law.

Y sonrió levemente al ver que Kidd, ya incorporándose, cogía el bote de pomada.

-¿Ah, pero aún queda?

-Le pedí varios botes. – masculló la Bestia pelirroja – Quítate los pantalones. Total, hoy no te van a hacer falta.

-¿Es una promesa? – ironizó Law, comenzando a hacerle caso.

Ojalá, pensó Kidd al ver cómo los arañazos de la espalda de Law seguían hasta sus piernas.

Joder…eso era aún peor si quería contener…

-Le envié una carta.

Kidd lo miró un momento,sin entender, cuando esa simple frase de un Law sentándose, ya desnudo, en la cama y a su lado, cruzó el aire.

-Una carta. – repitió Law, estirándose - A Doflamingo. Diciéndole que estaba bien.

Kidd entonces SÍ entendió.

La posta. El día anterior.

La madre que lo…

Kidd gruñó, haciendo por controlarse.

Joder…

Pero el recuerdo de la noche anterior le impidió hacer algo más.

-Vale. – masculló Kidd al poco rato.

-Te lo habría dicho ayer si no te hubieras puesto así. – siguió Law, tan tranquilo.

-¿Y por qué me lo dices ahora?

Entonces, Law sonrió:

-Porque te has puesto así.

Con eso, Kidd suspiró.

-A ver si voy a tener que volver a ir con el espejo por todos lados...

-¿Cuándo crees que le llegará? – siguió Law con el tema.

-Y yo que sé, joder…pon como poco una semana – masculló el pelirrojo, tan cabreado que no podía ni abrir el bote.

Vio entonces que la mano de Law, tranquilamente, apartaba su garra, abriendo el bote.

-Claro que lo echo de menos. No te voy a engañar. – dijo Law, serio. – Pero…resulta que aquí se está bastante bien.

Kidd con eso suspiró, sintiendo que lo que había pensado el día anterior ya no le atormentaba tanto.

Miró de nuevo a Law y sonrió un poco al ver cómo lo miraba…

…aunque empezó a tocarle ligeramente los cojones el que Law le volviera a sonreír con_ esa _sonrisita.

-Además…sigo afirmando que sería bastante entretenido que viniera.

-Eres un cabronazo – masculló Kidd, pero sonriendo de medio lado, apretándolo con fuerza por la cintura.

-Sólo digo lo que pienso, Eustass – ya. Aparte…Ya hace tiempo que decidí que no iba a dejar que la rosa se marchitara así como así.

Kidd con eso notó algo extraño, aunque también agradable.

_Que no quiero entrar en una cueva llena de mierda cuando ya sé lo que es la rosa._

El ambiente que había ahora era precisamente el que había habido cada vez que él se había despertado en medio de la noche.

Eso hizo que Kidd inspirara, antes de decir:

-Sólo vienen una vez al año.

Law supo enseguida de lo que Kidd estaba hablando.

-¿Porque _deben_ venir? – prácticamente afirmó Law.

-Sí, eso piensan – masculló Kidd.

_El año pasado ni siquiera les dejamos entrar._

No hacía falta que le dijera más.

Law ya se había hecho una idea más o menos clara sobre lo que debía pasar en las pesadillas de Kidd, y esto se lo terminó de confirmar.

-¿Cuándo vienen? – dijo Law, en tono neutro.

-Unos días antes del diez de Enero. El día de mi cumpleaños.

Ya hay que ser imbéciles, pensó el moreno para sí. O eso, o tener el tacto que quien fuera le concedió a un cerdo.

O pensar que, encima, le hacían "un favor". Sí, sin duda era lo último.

-Qué oportunos. – dijo Law, en un tono más irónico - Seguro que vienen cargados de regalos.

-Oh, sí, puedes apostar…

-Y tú les dirás que se los alojen en el recto.

-Algo así, sí. – sonrió débilmente Kidd.

-¿Te traen también candidatas?

Un gruñido le contestó claramente.

Con eso Law dejó escapar un suspiro.

Claro, había que mantener las apariencias. Aparte de hacer ver que se preocupaban por su hijo, tenían que asegurarse un heredero por si le pasaba algo al hermano. Por supuesto, su pueblo no lo sabría, así que a saber de dónde sacarían a las candidatas.

Y empezaba a hacerse una idea de lo que tendrían en mente si la maldición al final se hiciese permanente.

La verdad, los reyes cada vez le parecían peores actores, ahora que lo pensaba.

Eran tan asquerosamente obvios… .

Realmente, pobre del reino que tuviera que aguantarlos. Le extrañaba que no se hubieran dado cuenta y no les hubiesen montado una revolución.

Aunque tal vez el que gobernara realmente fuera el hermano, del que aún no sabía demasiado.

Curiosamente, Law sintió una especie de siniestra ansiedad porque llegara el diez de Enero.

Siniestra ansiedad que hizo que en su cara se dibujara una sonrisa igual de siniestra.

Curiosamente, dicha sonrisa animó un poco a Kidd:

-¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? – preguntó.

-Ya te lo di… - dijo Law yendo a sentarse, pero dejó escapar un siseo.

-Mierda…

-¿Te duele? – casi afirmó Kidd.

Law entonces suspiró al notar que Kidd le estaba poniendo algo de crema en su entrada, con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-En serio, me extraña que aún quede – sonrió un poco el moreno antes de ahogar un bostezo mezclado con un jadeo.

-Te recuerdo que pedimos otro bote – masculló Kidd, terminando…y quedó de piedra al ver que Law no quedaba precisamente indiferente.

Eso hizo que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en su cara.

-¿Es que no has tenido bastante?

A modo de respuesta, la sonrisa de Law se acentuó, al tiempo que, abrazando la enorme cintura de Kidd, apretaba ambas erecciones, con lo que los dos suspiraron.

Law gimió cuando notó cómo Kidd ahora le metía suavemente un dedo de una forma bastante más agradable, sin mucha dificultad gracias a la larga noche que habían compartido. Suspiró entre sonrisas a pesar del leve dolor, abriendo las piernas, permitiéndole meter dos más, besándolo con ganas mientras seguía acariciando con la suya la enorme erección de la Bestia, despacio pero no sin urgencia.

Tan despacio que Kidd no supo lo que hacer: si dejar prolongar la sensación que lo estaba volviendo loco, o si tomarlo ahora y ya otra vez…

Y se soreprendió gimiendo cuando notó cómo Law intentaba de nuevo clavarle las uñas en su dura piel. No sabía si le estaba dejando señal, pero el mismo hecho lo estaba excitando todavía más…

…y…esa mirada…

Con todo el cuidado que le permitía la urgencia, Kidd lo tomó, con ansia, mientras la mano de Law aferraba su garra, que pronto envolvió aquella con fuerza en el calor de la cama… .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Nami y el resto de plumeros no se creían todavía las órdenes que acaban de recibir esa mañana.

Pero…

Ahí estaban.

Todas, todas, en el Ala Oeste.

Más concretamente…

En la habitación del Amo.

Ahí, Kidd estaba esperando, seco.

Sujetando la rosa dentro de la vitrina.

Nami no recordaba haberla visto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo…prácticamente, desde la maldición, porque ni ella ni las demás habían pasado en años.

Era…estaba algo marchita, pero seguía siendo preciosa…

-Empezad a limpiar.

La voz de Kidd pareció devolverla a la realidad.

-Eh…sí, claro… - respondió Nami, haciéndole un gesto a las demás con la cabeza para que entraran.

Ella misma no pudo evitar toser cuando bajo su falda se levantó una enorme cantidad de polvo, lo que la dejó asombrada de que el Amo hubiera pasado tanto tiempo allí.

Y más aún cuando, a poco que comenzaron a limpiar, vio el estado de la habitación.

Eso le hizo acercarse a Kidd antes de que éste se fuera.

-Amo, perdone, ¿Quiere que avise a Ussop o a Franky?

Kidd le devolvió una mirada extrñada.

-¿Por qué los tienes que llamar a ellos?

-Bueno, ya que nos ha pedido limpiarla…¿Va a volver a ocuparla?

Para sorpresa de Nami, Kidd, en lugar de gruñir, dijo, con seriedad:

-No. No voy a volver a ocuparla. Pero limpiadla igual. – luego añadió, pensativo - Tal vez luego los avise.

Y con eso, se fue.

Dejando a Nami con una sensación extraña.

-Esto…¿y dónde guardará ahora la rosa? – preguntó una de las otras plumeros, intrigada.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Law contempló la hermosa luz que tenía ahora frente a él, a apenas unos centímetros.

La luz de la rosa, dentro de su vitrina, iluminando ahora el cuarto que, ya podía decirlo, era realmente de los dos.

Sonrió un poco.

Sentía la mirada de Kidd, que evidentemente trataba de controlarse para no apartarlo como aquella vez.

Sabía lo que le estaba suponiendo dejarle ver eso.

Lo notaba casi físicamente desde la escasa media hora que había pasado desde que lo había llevado a la habitación tras estar practicando en la enfermería.

_-Así me ahorro dolores de cabeza de una puta vez – había dicho Kidd, dejando la rosa sobre una mesa ._

_-Ya te dije que sabía lo que era, Eustass – ya.- había dicho Law, pronto mesmerizado por la luz rojiza, como aquella vez._

Se dio cuenta entonces de algo.

Habían caído más pétalos desde su primera "visita".

Cerró los ojos un momento antes de, con cuidado, taparla con una manta.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? – preguntó Kidd.

-Déjala aquí si quieres, pero sigue sin ser sano que estés pendiente de la rosa todo el día. – zanjó Law. – Por más que la mires, no van a parar de caer pétalos hasta que el hechizo se romp…

Enmudeció cuando, con ese último comentario, Kidd lo besó, con ansia.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Law había querido decir.

****AHORA****

-Sí va avanzando la cosa, sí… - murmuró Ussop, sin poder creérselo, cuando Nami esa noche en la cocina reunió a los ocho con los que más confianza tenía para contárselo.

-Ya les había extrañado que el día anterior fuera tan tranquilo, pero esto… .

-No sé qué pasaría anteayer por la noche…pero bendito sea. – suspiró Chopper.

-Franky, NO HAGAS SUGERENCIAS. – atajó Nami, adelantándose a la fragua que se asomaba por la ventana.

-Joder, ni que tuvieras cinco años… - masculló Franky.

-Lo que sé es que hubo una discusión, me lo han dicho algunos – dijo Zoro. – Pero vamos, yo gritos no oí apenas.

-Las ninfas me han dicho cosas. – dijo Luffy, levantando la vista de la comida– Aparte de algunas un poco raras que le dan la razón a Franky, pero…bueno, el caso es que el Amo ha llevado la rosa a la habitación.

-Y cuando he ido a llamar, estaba echada la llave. – corroboró Brook. – Así que sí. Lo de la rosa tiene que ser cierto.

-¿Sabéis si Law tiene copia o algo? – preguntó Sanji con curiosidad. - Y la pregunta…¿dónde va el Amo cuando Law está en la enfermería?

-¿En serio no lo imagináis? – dijo Robin. – Porque Franky, Chopper y yo sí nos lo hemos figurado, y creo que Ussop también.

El reloj, como pillado en falta, carraspeó, más al ver que lo miraban todos.

-Esto…veréis…hace unos días, en el despacho, vi que el Amo había pedido unos libros para Trafalgar, pero no le di mayor importancia, pensé que era algo puntual…

-Un momento… - murmuró Sanji - ¿No estará…volviendo a mirar las cartas?

Con eso Luffy bajó de la mesa, sorprendido:

-¿Las cartas de David? ¿¡Pero han seguido llegando!?

-Yo también creía que no, pero… - suspiró Chopper.

-De hecho, quemó bastantes – suspiró Franky. – En la hoguera de la basura. Se dio cuenta Law y no llegamos a tiempo.

-Mierda… - masculló Ussop. – Si hubiera sabido en qué parte del despacho las guardaba… .Puedo intentar buscarlas, si queréis… .

-Pues yo no veo tanto problema.

Varios fulminaron con la mirada a Zoro, que se había encogido de hombros.

-¡Serás bestia! – gritó Nami.

-No seas animal, marimo.

-Bueno…su familia le dio de lado. Nos dio de lado a todos. Normal que no le interese seguir con el contacto. ¿O es que os tengo que recordar cómo llegamos aquí, en primer lugar?

Varios se mordieron el labio.

Realmente, algunos de ellos, igual que muchos de los que no estaban presentes en esa cocina, no habían querido ir primero allí, pero no habían tenido más remedio.

Pero se dieron cuenta de algo.

A Nami…

-¿Nami-swan…estás bien? – preguntó Sanji, alarmado.

-¿Nami- san?

…a Nami se le estaban empezando a llenar los ojos de lágrimas, que habría intentado contener con las manos de tenerlas…

…y ni aun así habría podido.

_Sus maletas salieron despedidas contra el suelo del enorme castillo mientras se escuchaba un grito feroz:_

_-¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, LADRONA!_

_-¡ESO ES MENTIRA, NO PUEDEN PROBARLO! – gritó una Nami furiosa, con la cara surcada de lágrimas que no parecían hacer efecto en la cara de la reina._

_-¿Ah, no?¿Y qué diablos hemos encontrado en tus bolsas?_

_-¡ESO NO HE SIDO YO! ¡ME LAS HAN PUESTO AHÍ! – gritó la pelirroja, furiosa. Sí, había robado cosas, pero no había sido tan estúpida como para que fuera algo demasiado llamativo ni para dejarlas en donde pudieran, además, lo enviaba a su familia, no era tan rata de quedárselo ella._

_Pero sabía que no tenía caso. La reina quería echarla, y punto, porque no la aguantaba. Sabía de sobras quién le había puesto las joyas ahí…_

_-Señora – salió Robin, en su defensa – Nami…no lo hace a propósito. Es una enfermedad mental probada, se llama "cleptomanía", y ella no puede evitar robar…ella no… ._

_Nami no supo si sentir más rabia por esa defensa o si estarle agradecida a Robin, o ambas cosas…_

_…pero la reina no le dio tiempo a decidirse:_

_-¡De acuerdo, pero esto no es un asilo de la Beneficencia, Nico Robin!¡Así que…!_

_-¿Ya tienes las maletas en la puerta? Pues de puta madre. Llévalas al carro._

_Nami no supo cuál de las dos, si la reina o ella, puso más cara de estupefacción ante la frase que acababa de decir Eustass Kidd, apenas sí un crío de catorce años en ese momento, que ya se estaba preparando para su "destierro"._

_Al ver la cara horrorizada de su madre, Kidd dejó escapar una sonrisilla cuanto menos, inquietante._

_-Me hace falta una más._

_La reina apenas sí pudo balbucear:_

_-Pero…pero hijo…si es una ladrona…_

_-Psch…Conque no se acerque a mis cosas, me vale. – masculló Kidd._

-Nami…no llores…

Interrumpió la voz de Luffy.

Y la plumero se dio cuenta de que la tacita, con cara de circunstancias, se estaba pegando a ella todo lo que podía considerarse un abrazo al tiempo que Chopper lo imitaba en silencio mientras Brook, calladamente, le ofrecía un pañuelo, que Sanji usó para secarle a la "chica" las mejillas sin brusquedad.

-Nami…¿qué pasa? – dijo Robin, con tono de leve alarma.

-Por…¿por qué no me di cuenta…? – sollozó entonces la pelirroja.

-¿De qué? – preguntó la tetera.

-Lo…me cogió para que no me echaran… - siguió Nami, llorando con fuerza, sintiendo como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima al decirlo. – No…no me di cuenta…en todo este tiempo…no me di…

Un silencio pesado sólo roto por sus sollozos siguió a esas palabras mientras Luffy y Chopper no la soltaban y Robin suspiraba, sabiendo lo que pensaban Sanji, Brook Ussop y Zoro en ese momento.

Los dos primeros seguían pendientes de Nami, aunque su mirada era ahora levemente ausente, pensando también en otra cosa…cosa en la que Ussop estaba claramente perdido, y Zoro…Zoro inspiraba pesadamente, con los ojos cerrados.

En esos cinco años, todos los que tenían familia fuera habían tenido que mentirles, mandando cartas y giros para que no sospechasen nada malo, pero sin poder verlos, ni muchísimo menos contarles la verdad.

Robin inspiró.

También notaba la mirada de Franky en su espalda, melancólicamente cómplice, dejando que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan sin vergüenza.

Sabía que ambos pensaban lo mismo.

Al menos, era gracias a lo que ellos dos habían podido aguantar, al igual que Luffy, que ahora estaba intentando hacer reír a Nami haciendo payasadas.

El Amo los había aceptado por que no los echaran. A todos. Incluso sin ser consciente de ello.

Toda la rabia que habían sentido todos durante esos cinco años casi había conseguido que lo olvidaran.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

El experimento de Caesar Clown volvió a irse al garete por tercera vez en esa semana sólo por darse cuenta del aire con el que venía Spandam.

Y no ayudó precisamente en el ánimo de Caesar que Spandam repitiera por enésima vez, con aire cansado:

-Sigue sin saberse nada de Law, y no hay forma humana de entrar en casa de Doflamingo.

Caesar Clown no pudo evitar apretar los dientes al oír el nuevo informe de Spandam…

…que en ese tiempo no había cambiado para nada.

Y, aunque lo había comentado con las autoridades, éstas habían dicho que, aunque hubiera sospechas sobre Doflamingo, realmente no podían entrar en su casa simplemente porque éste hubiese decidido no salir.

Sobre Law, dado que era adulto y que el propio Doflamingo no había dicho nada al respecto, tampoco podían emprender nada: podía ser que el chico se hubiese ido por su propio pie. De hecho, había gente que lo había visto salir a lomos de Bepo el último día que Law había sido visto, y Bepo no había vuelto, así que…

Caesar se llevó las manos a las sienes, frotándoselas.

No, desde luego, algo no funcionaba ahí.

-Vas a tener que seguir acampando delante de la puerta de Doflamingo. – dijo a Spandam.

-¿Otra ve…? Digooo, vale, vale. – suspiró Spandam. – Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo? Porque ya empieza a hacer frí estamos en Noviembre.

-El que sea necesario, joder. Si te pones enfermo, ya te pago yo la medicina.

Spandam, gruñendo, se marchó.

Caesar, entonces, se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Qué…?

¿Qué le pasaba a esa solución?

Con interés, comenzó a examinarla.

Esa reacción…

…no la había visto nunca.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Bajo la escasa luz de la cada vez más oscura tarde de Noviembre, Kidd, mientras ambos estaban tumbados frente a la chimenea, con varios libros rodeándolos y con Law mirando el espejo para ver a Doflamingo una vez más, se sentía, cuando menos, extraño.

A eso ayudaba, y bastante, que por ejemplo hasta Ussop hubiese comenzado a dirigirse directamente a él, como ahora.

-Amo…ya tenemos…dos Alas reparadas…¿va a querer verlas?

-Está bien. – masculló Kidd – Mañana temprano.

Y no se le escapó la leve sonrisa del reloj.

Vale que aún temblaba, pero…

No era igual que en todos esos cinco años, y lo mismo podía decir tanto de Chopper como de muchos otros.

Curiosamente, el ambiente en el castillo era más…distendido.

Los objetos ya no huían a su paso, no sólo cuando estaba con Law.

Ya no parecían tenerle el miedo ni el odio de antes.

Y eso…

_Son una prueba de lo dulce que eres, Eustass-ya._

_Que están mejor aquí que en la calle._

Aún trataba de pensar algo contra esas frases, pero cada vez le costaba más.

Escuchó entonces la voz de Law.

Éste sonreía, levantando la vista del espejo.

-Ya está prácticamente bien.

-Vale. – dijo Kidd, rodeándole por la cintura con el brazo, lamiéndole el cuello sin pudor.

-¿Quién? – preguntó Ussop, sin atreverse a mirar al espejo.

-Mi padre. – replicó Law.

-Ah…me alegro… - sonrió el reloj, nervioso.

-No te alegres tanto – masculló Kidd. – A lo mejor hay que reparar luego otra vez el castillo.

-Lo subestimas. Dudo que llene esto de agujeros. – dijo Law, tranquilamente, yendo a coger uno de los libros – El tiro irá a pegártelo a ti, y punto.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – gritó Ussop.

-Que Trafalgar da por hecho que vendrá, y seguramente lo haga – masculló Kidd antes de sonreír torcidamente a Law – ¿Pero tú me curarás el tiro, no?

-Si te comportas… - se encogió Law de hombros, con lo que enseguida suspiró al conseguir eso que Kidd le lamiera de nuevo en el cuello.

-¿En qué sentido me lo dices? – susurró la Bestia.

Ussop no se creía lo que estaba viendo.

¿Cómo…COÑO…podían hacer bromas con eso?

Pero, curiosamente, parecían estar pasándolo en grande.

Miedo me da lo que vaya a pasar cuando venga, pensó Ussop, temblando para sus adentros.

Pero en fin…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Franky y Ussop se frotaron los ojos, sin creerse lo que acababan de oír.

Más o menos como la veintena de objetos que estaban ahí, en la fragua, que sentirían que sus mandíbulas rozaban el suelo si tuviesen aún mandíbulas.

-¿Que la reformemos? ¿¡ENTERA!? – volvió a gritar el reloj, estupefacto.

-¿¡En serio que había oído "el Ala Oeste"!?

Las expresiones y exclamaciones de los otros eran más o menos iguales, salvo la de Franky, que parecía totalmente anonadado.

Kidd, ante esas reacciones, gruñó:

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-No, no, para nada, para nada… - dijo rápidamente Ussop, siendo imitado por los demás…

…pero los interrumpió un enorme sollozo de Franky, que los dejó mudos unos momentos.

-¿Franky, tío, por qué lloras? – preguntó un rodillo.

-Que me emociono, cojones…En nada que nos descuidemos, vamos a reparar TODO el castillo, después de tanto. No me digas que es para menos, jodeeeeeeeeeeer… .Súpeeeeeeeeeeeeer… .

Kidd, sin saber muy bien por qué, sonrió ante eso mientras se iba a la biblioteca.

Quería hacerse una idea de cómo quedaría.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Trafalgar Law bostezó, entrando en la biblioteca.

Dado que no había podido volver a dormirse y estaba bastante más cerca la hora de ir a la enfermería que otras veces que se había despertado en medio de la noche, había decidido vestirse e ir a la biblioteca un rato antes.

-Pst. Pst, Drafy…

¿Ya empezamos de buena mañana?, pensó Law cansado para sí, bajando la vista…

…y quedó parado al ver que Luffy hablaba como hablaba porque tenía algo en la boca.

Concretamente, unas cartas.

Donde se podía leer, perfectamente:

_Remitente: S. A. R., Eustass David._

Su Alteza Real, significaban esas siglas.

Law, con cuidado, las cogió, con lo que Luffy sonrió antes de decir:

-He conseguido colarme en el despacho y encontrar las que quedaban. Querías verlas, ¿no?

Con eso, Law sonrió levemente, sintiendo que el cansancio se le había ido de golpe.

-Gracias, Luffy – ya. – luego miró la fecha de envío.

Una era de hacía cinco años, dos de hacía tres, varias de hacía dos y una de hacía unos meses.

Y, como había esperado, todas estaban sin abrir.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Hiluluk apretó los dientes al ver que Spandam se ponía en la puerta.

Mierda…

Tal y como había aventurado Doflamingo.

Por eso, el segundo favor, había sido el del cambio.

Hiluluk había decidido "tomarse unas vacaciones" en la biblioteca, y dejado hasta sustituto. Todos sabían "que se había ido".

Aunque, en realidad, el que se había ido, era Doflamingo en medio de la noche, con una carta en la mano, para "buscar provisiones".

Se imaginaba lo que quería decir realmente esa expresión.

_"Si surge algún problema, escríbeme a esta dirección. Mientras, siéntete en tu casa."_

En mi casa, pensó el hombre, con un suspiro.

No sabía si estaba más impactado por eso o por...

Inspiró, sentándose.

Horas antes de salir, Doflamingo le había contado lo que realmente había pasado con Law.

Una…

Una Bestia.

Joder…

Así que…era cierto.

Lo que había oído era cierto.

Había…oído rumores, historias, durante unos años, de gente de otros pueblos, sobre un castillo perdido en medio de la nada.

Él mismo había querido ir a comprobarlo una vez hacía tiempo, y había tenido que volverse porque se perdió durante dí lobos no se lo habían comido de milagro.

Pero sí que había notado algo raro en ese bosque. En ese momento lo había atribuido a su miedo a ser devorado, pero…

Y con eso, y tras ese tiempo y ver el secretismo de Doflamingo, cuando el rubio finalmente se lo había dicho sí se lo había creído…

…pero sabía de sobras que el resto del pueblo ni en broma lo haría, y que tal y como estaban las cosas les faltaría tiempo para dar con los huesos de Doflamingo en la celda de un manicomio si decía lo que en realidad era cierto. Y Law se quedaría ahí, igualmente.

Hiluluk apretó los dientes. Joder, le gustaría ir a él también.

Pero el ver a Spandam le recordó cuál era su puesto ahora.

Espero que sepas lo que haces, Don Quixote, pensó Hiluluk, yendo a acostarse.

Aunque sabía que no dormiría demasiado… .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Kidd llegó a la habitación, con un suspiro satisfecho, pensando en que aún quedaría un rato para que Law saliera de la enfermería.

En cierta manera, tenía que admitir que le estaba gustando supervisar lo que estaban haciendo con el Ala Oeste. Apenas sí llevaban unos días reparándola y ya empezaba a parecer otra.

Pero algo borró su buen humor de golpe cuando no tuvo ni que usar la llave para abrir y vio que Law estaba dentro esperándole con algo.

Cartas.

Encima de la cama.

Sin abrir.

Ciertas cartas que enseguida reconoció.

Cartas que había enterrado en lo más hondo de su despacho y que si había empezado a desenterrar, era para tirarlas al fuego.

Y, aparte de todo ello, Law, sentado en su lado de la cama como quien no quería la cosa. De hecho, hasta ese momento había estado curioseando tranquilamente en el espejo, que apoyaba ahora con total calma en la mesita, cerca de la pared.

El moreno aguantó el rugido de Kidd cuando vino:

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DE DÓNDE COJONES…!? – a pesar de la furia, Kidd hizo más por controlarse - ¿Quién hostias te las ha…?

-Deberías cerrar la puerta del despacho como es debido, Eustass- ya. – dijo Law, sin alterarse. – Además, no te preocupes, no las he abierto.

Eso enfureció y confundió a Kidd aún más.

-¿Entonces, para qué hostias las coges?

-Es que me parecía una auténtica pena que tiraras unas cartas sin siquiera abrirlas. Vi restos el otro día, en la hoguera.

Ni siquiera se encogió cuando Kidd dio un brutal puñetazo a la pared que hizo temblar hasta los muebles apoyados contra ella, rugiendo bajo antes de jadear pesadamente.

-¿Tienes idea de en qué te estás metiendo? – dijo en cuanto se controló lo suficiente para hablar.

-Si me quiero quedar, tendré que saber lo que pasa, Eustass – ya.

-A mí también me gustaría saber lo que pasa por tu maldita cabeza.

Y Law vio claramente cómo lo miraba.

Inspiró.

Bueno, entendía que eso había sido en muy gran parte lo que había hecho que Kidd pensara como había pensado.

Y eso no dejaba de hacerlo sentir extraño.

-¿Estás proponiendo un _quid pro quo_, Eustass – ya?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú me das, y yo te doy. A grandes rasgos, quiere decir eso.

-Pero lo mío, tú ya lo sabes.

-Sé lo que he averiguado, no lo que me has dicho tú.

-Puto tramposo – siseó Kidd, viendo en la maldita sonrisita de Law que éste no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

Un momento…brazo… .

Sonrió un poco.

Era algo en lo que había estado pensando desde el primer día en que lo había visto a pecho descubierto.

-Vale. Tú te has metido en lo que no te importa, yo haré lo mismo. – dijo Kidd, con una sonrisa maliciosa – Dime de una vez qué hostias pasa con los tatuajes de tus manos.

Para su sorpresa, la reacción de Law ante su pregunta fue tan rígida como la de la primera vez.

Incluso siguió cierto silencio, pesado, en el que ambos se miraron.

Kidd se enervó aún más ante ese silencio, pero se logró controlar lo justo para fijarse en la cara de Law…y darse cuenta de que había tropezado con algo bastante más serio de lo que había pensado en un principio.

-Vale – dijo Law entonces, con voz rígida. - ¿Querías que entendiera tu cabreo? Pues ya lo entiendo.

La Bestia se dio cuenta de que esa expresión…era la misma que…

_Mi madre. Pero murió._

Entonces Kidd sumó dos y dos

Un momento…

Law siguió hablando.

-Perdona por intentar hacerte reaccionar y que no perdieras al único miembro de tu familia que se preocupa por…

Enmudeció al darse cuenta de algo.

Kidd, haciendo un esfuerzo por terminar de controlarse, cogió una de las cartas y se la ofreció a Law.

-Ya que las has traído…ábrelas, ¿no? – dijo la Bestia, sin mirarle.

-¿Y si ahora no me apetece? – masculló Law, aún rígido.

-Pues las abres luego. O las guardas hasta que las abras. Porque ahora tengo ganas de cargármelas y no quiero joderte el haberlas traído hasta aquí.

Con eso, Law inspiró, sintiéndose algo mejor.

Conocía lo bastante ya a Kidd para saber que eso era una disculpa.

-Vale – dijo, cogiendo las cartas.

Kidd inspiró, sintiéndose algo más tranquilo y decidiendo ir al comedor a esperar a Law para cenar mientras se le pasaba el cabreo.

-Te espero abajo. – dijo escuetamente yendo a salir.

-Kidd…

El oír su nombre de pila por primera vez en boca de Law fue lo que lo detuvo y le hizo girarse para ver que Law le decía con total seriedad:

-Aún te debo el _quid pro quo_. ¿De acuerdo?

Kidd inspiró.

Se lo iba a contar.

Tarde o temprano, se lo iba a…

-Sin prisa – dijo Kidd, simplemente. – No la tengo.

Y con eso, ya más relajado el ambiente, Kidd se fue cerrando despacio la puerta mientras Law guardaba las cartas, instantes antes de salir para ver a Bepo y tranquilizarse un poco..

Ninguno, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que el espejo no estaba ya sobre la mesita, sino a los pies de la cama, aunque intacto.

Ni de que la puerta había quedado entreabierta.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Hiluluk bostezó, despertando por un ruido en el buzón…

¿Un ruido en el buzón?

A toda prisa, se levantó, para cogerla antes de que Spandam pudiera darse cuenta.

Casi sonrió cuando, apenas cogida la carta y entrado él a la casa, pudo oír perfectamente cómo Spandam se estrellaba contra el buzón.

Desde luego, ya acusará los efectos de dormir al raso, ya, pensó, yendo a mirar el remite, pensando que sería Doflamingo.

Y quedó de piedra.

_Remitente: Trafalgar Law._

Entonces, febrilmente, la abrió, pensando con urgencia que sería una nota de socorro…

…y prácticamente se tuvo que sentar al ver lo que realmente ponía, cosa que lo dejó totalmente incapaz de reaccionar durante más de media hora.

_Don Quixote – ya._

_Recupérate todo lo que tengas que recuperarte, porque yo estoy bien. En serio._

_Sé que no me creerás, pero…_

_Digamos que, a pesar de todas las primeras impresiones, la Bestia resulta ser de mejor trato que muchas otras personas que conocemos._

_No pienses mal. No me tiene atado con cadenas, al menos no todavía. Sabes que si me obligara a mandarte esta carta me las apañaría para que te dieras cuenta, pero no es así. _

_Eustass- ya ya no es mi carcelero. No te puedo aclarar bien lo que es, pero desde luego no estoy aquí por obligación, ni siquiera por el trato. Estoy aquí porque resulta que estoy a gusto, por bastantes más cosas que las que te podría decir por aquí, y una de ellas es precisamente el autor del trato. ¿No te parece irónico? _

_No creas que al principio me hizo mucha gracia, tampoco, pero…digamos que sé que estás mejorando gracias a él. También sé, aun a riesgo de sonar cursi, que tiene más de lo que parece a simple vista. Si no, ni me habría dejado ver cómo estás, y yo lo habría acabado matando o ya me habría ido…_

_He tenido básicamente un mes para ambas cosas, y ya has visto que no lo he hecho. Ahora ni siquiera se me pasan por la cabeza, mucho menos la primera. Al menos, no en serio, y no por mucho rato. En seguida se me olvida, ahora._

_Tal vez te suene extraño, pero quiero quedarme en este castillo._

_Quiero quedarme con Eustass – ya._

_ Pocas veces he estado tan seguro de algo. _

_Así que si quieres venir como sé que tendrás en mente, ven, pero descansa como es debido porque ya no estoy en peligro. _

_Hace tiempo que no lo estoy._

_Recupérate._

_Atentamente:_

_Trafalgar Law._

Cuando por fin Hiluluk pudo reaccionar, su primer pensamiento fue coger pluma y papel.

¡Tenía que tratar de localizar a Doflamingo pero ya!

Tenía…tenía que recordar la dirección de la primera carta… .

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

En la noche de esa ciudad, tras bajar del carro que lo había llevado hasta allí haciendo autostop, Doflamingo controló lo mejor que pudo los escalofríos que amenazaban con reaparecer del todo y la angustia que le empeza a subir por la garganta.

Vale.

Tal vez Hiluluk había tenido razón y no estaba para viajar.

Sólo tal vez.

Porque sólo él sabía dónde encontrar las armas y lo que necesitaba para ir a por Law.

Lo demostraba ese barrio donde estaba metido, a esas horas de la noche, lejos de "la gente de bien".

De hecho, esa zona se podía considerar fuera de la ciudad de lo distinta que era a aquella, pues había bastante menos iluminación, y, a pesar de ser de noche ya cerrada, había bastante actividad.

Especialmente en las casas donde se podían adquirir objetos… difíciles de conseguir.

Sí…Hiluluk había hecho bien el primer favor que le había pedido, porque en cuanto hubo llegado a la casa que conocía, le ofrecieron corriendo una lista de todos los sitios donde podía conseguir armas sin que le preguntaran demasiado.

Y, de hecho, en esa casa, prácticamente no le habían hecho preguntas.

A pesar de que no hubiera cumplido el encargo de hacía un par de meses, su nombre seguía teniendo influencia en ciertas zonas.

De hecho, al entrar en cierto barrio pudo comprobar que el no haber hecho ese encargo había aumentado su aura de misterio, especialmente entre la gente que sería afectada por dicho encargo.

Porque, desde luego, él, en cuanto lograra sacar de allí a Law, terminaría lo que había empezado, y los dos saldrían finalmente de ese pueblucho de mierda.

Él mismo había prometido cumplir lo que dijo en la carta que Hiluluk le había enviado, y de hecho había mandado instrucciones para que el encargo se empezara a arreglar.

Instrucciones que, de hecho, estaba claro que habían sido seguidas, porque los pocos con los que se cruzaba que supieran de lo de hacía dos meses se iban por donde habían venido.

Y no veía a la gentuza del grupo antes conocido como el de Jeff que, por carta, había ordenado…eliminar.

Sí, parecía que todos estaban obviando su falta hacía un mes.

O, al menos, casi todos.

Eso pensó en cuanto notó cómo un crío rubio con cuatro pelos que querían ser una barba y que era, precisamente, de los que habrían sido beneficiados por ese encargo, se le puso delante:

-Dichosos los ojos… - masculló ese niñato rubio - ¿Desde cuándo dejas un encargo por hacer, Doflamingo?

-Fufufu…Estuve enfermo, Audry, ya lo dije. ¿No te llegó el aviso? – dijo Doflamingo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, si buena cara, desde luego, no tienes…para tenerla de hormigón armado. – replicó el chico, sintiéndose mejor cuando notó cómo su grupo de amigos se iba acercando.

Pero, para pasmo del joven, Doflamingo lo ignoró, pasando por su lado como si nada.

-Digamos que me pillas liado ahora mismo. – sonrió el rubio de medio lado. – Si me das…un mes más, me sentaré a hablar contigo tranquilamente.

Audry no aceptó eso, ni en broma.

Furioso, abrió una navaja, yendo a lanzarse sobre Doflamingo.

-¡No me intentes esquivar! ¿Tienes idea de lo que perdí por estar esperándote?

Pero el crío gritó cuando Don Quixote Doflamingo, sin apenas inmutarse, le retorció la muñeca, haciendo que los amigos de Audry apenas sí pudieran hacer el gesto de acercarse mientras el filo de la navaja quedara peligrosamente dirigido hacia los testículos del rubito.

Y a una distancia mínima de estos cuanto menos alarmante.

-¿Y tú tienes idea de lo que te puedo hacer en tu sistema reproductor como no te quites de en medio y me dejes tranquilo? – sonrió el rubio.

El chico tragó saliva, llegando con eso hasta a soltar la navaja, que cayó inofensiva en el suelo.

La sonrisa de Don Quixote se acentuó.

Novatos… .

-Eso es, buen chico. Como te he dicho, hablaremos en un mes. Ahora, te apartas, te disculpas por darme por culo y te vas por donde has venido, ¿vale?

Con eso, el chico,temblando, asintió, decidiendo que era mejor poner pies en polvorosa.

Con una leve risa, Doflamingo recogió la navaja del suelo y se la guardó.

No estaría tampoco mal llevarla encima.

Sólo por si acaso, claro.

Especialmente ahora que notaba los escalofríos aumentar.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Se oían chirridos en la oscuridad.

-Te voy a matar, Eustass – ya.

Ante ese tono helado en la voz de Law cualquiera se habría largado corriendo…

Pero Kidd sólo sonrió, apretándolo más desde atrás mientras lamía la piel de su espalda, sujetándolo de la cintura ya que no llegaba con los pies al suelo.

-No parece que te disguste tanto… - sonrió la Bestia contra su piel, acariciando a modo de ejemplo la más que férrea erección del moreno por encima de sus calzoncillos…

Law, jadeando, se retorció más contra las cadenas de las que colgaba, en la oscuridad de las celdas del torreón, dejando de maldecir por un momento a Kidd internamente por llevarlo para allá sin que lo esperara mientras habían empezado a besarse haría unos minutos…

Y comenzando a maldecirlo por no quitarle la ropa más rápido. De hecho, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba pero aún tenía los pantalones puestos, mientras podía sentir tras él a la Bestia desnuda, acariciándolo por encima de la ropa.

Law suspiró, pensando en que podía dejar la venganza para luego al sentir el cálido aliento de Kidd tras él mandándole todavía más escalofríos en la oscuridad de la celda.

-Ya…que has empezado…fóllame…

…y jadeó hondamente al sentir, que, ahora sí, Kidd metía una garra en sus pantalones, comenzando a bajárselos, pero más despacio de lo que le gustaría.

Kidd sonrió un poco cuando escuchó que Law dejaba escapar un sonido de impaciencia.

-¿Qué prisa tienes? – murmuró la Bestia.

-Yo…ninguna… - suspiró, comenzando a sonreír entre jadeos – De hecho…cuanto…más tardes…más…puedo pensar…en lo que te voy a hacer…luego…

Kidd se rió, frotando su cabeza contra el cuello de Law, con urgencia, sin dejar de apretarle el pecho antes de decir:

-A ver si puedes pensar ahora…

Y de pronto se separó.

Law jadeó, gimiendo pronto, agarrando lo que podía de las cadenas con sus manos mientras sentía cómo las enormes garras de Kidd lo sujetaban desde atrás, y su lengua…

Law dejó escapar algo a medio camino entre un grito y un gemido cuando Kidd comenzó a lamerlo entre las nalgas, buscando con avidez su entrada mientras su enorme garra se hacía cargo de la erección del moreno, al tiempo que con eso los chirridos de las cadenas aumentaron.

Sonriendo, la bestia pelirroja siguió moviendo su lengua por detrás y por delante de la entre pierna de Law, a la vez que ahora sus garras sujetaban sus muslos, que temblaban, ya no tanto de rabia como de excitación, enredándose de forma medio instintiva sobre los hombros de Kidd, más cuando metió dos dedos casi de golpe sin dejar de lamer lo que podía de la erección del moreno en esa posición.

-No…no voy a durar… - jadeó Law, sintiéndose a punto, sintiendo cómo su polla comenzaba a palpitar envuelta por esa enorme lengua, haciendo la sensación más intensa el que él no pudiera hacer nada por controlarlo, más que retorcerse y apretar las cadenas.

Pero joder, quería aguantar un poco más, lo justo para… .

Su deseo silencioso fue atendido cuando Kidd, apenas oírlo, se retiró…

…y lo penetró de golpe, al tiempo que le sujetaba ansiosamente las caderas tan fuerte que le estaba dejando señal, haciendo a Law gritar por todo eso, por el dolor mezclado con placer, placer aumentado por el calor del enorme ser que lo estaba manteniendo en pie, taladrándolo mientras sus brazos parecían engullirlo.

Law ni siquiera acalló sus gemidos cuando giró la cabeza, engullendo los labios de Kidd, que replicó con ansia, invadiéndole también con su lengua mientras aumentaba el ritmo como podía, erráticamente, sin dejar de gruñir, haciendo pronto ambos con sus movimientos que el ruido de las cadenas los acompañara al mismo volumen que el de ellos mientras Law tenía los nudillos blancos de agarrarse, mientras sus propias piernas se aferraban a Kidd como unas temblorosas tenazas que trataban de obligarlo a entrar más, más… .

El grito de Law casi ahogó el rugido de Kidd cuando el moreno se vació, apretando con sus paredes la enorme polla del pelirrojo, que se desparramó con fuerza dentro de él sin soltarle, manteniéndose en pie muy a duras penas.

Kidd jadeó, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban…

…y suspiró al notar que Law lo besaba, otra vez, ahora lánguidamente, con lo que Kidd, cansado, lo siguió.

Law dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al sentir que Kidd le quitaba agotadamente las cadenas, dejándolo caer en sus brazos mientras lo sostenía, ambos todavía unidos.

Y, a pesar del cabreo inicial, Law tenía que estar de acuerdo en que no tenía ninguna prisa en que ambos se separaran.

Se dio cuenta de cómo lo miraba Kidd ahora, y respondió a su pregunta silenciosa.

-Te sigo queriendo matar. Pero sí, estoy bien. – dijo, sonriendo levemente, dejando que uno de sus brazos se enredara en el enorme cuello de la bestia pelirroja.

-Entonces tendré que estar pendiente cuando nos vayamos a dormir. – ironizó Kidd, sujetándolo con las garras, abrazándolo como podía sin soltarse, pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas para llevarlo en brazos.

-Te recuerdo…que yo duermo menos que tú… - ironizó el moreno, haciendo un leve ruido de protesta cuando, ya inevitablemente, ambos quedaron separados.

Con eso, Kidd lo retuvo un poco más mientras los sentaba a ambos en el suelo de la celda, con Law encima de él, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues te cansaré más para que te duermas – replicó la bestia pelirroja, lamiéndole la mejilla.

Tengo ganas de ver la "venganza", pensó Kidd con una mezcla de malicia y buen humor.

Pero se dio cuenta de que el sudor de Law empezaba a estar frío.

Fíjate que normalmente me daría igual, pero no estaría mal si me pasaras mi ropa y eso… - murmuró el moreno.

Kidd, con eso, lo soltó un momento, buscando su ropa donde la había dejado para dársela.

Incluso a pesar de su piel, notaba que empezaba a hacer frí…

¡Click!

…

…

…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES?! – rugió Kidd, rabiando.

Su muñeca estaba esposada.

Y rabió más cuando vio que Law, como si tal cosa, se vestía sin responder.

-¡QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO, JODER! – rugió con más fuerza…

…y quedó mudo al ver lo que tenía Law en su mano.

¿La…?

¿LA LLAVE DE LAS ESPOSAS?

-Otra vez no seas tan previsible de dejarla en tu bolsillo, Eustass – ya. – sonrió Law, cogiendo la ropa de Kidd en un puñado colocado bajo su otro brazo – Al principio había pensado en algo peor, pero dado que tengo que admitir que me lo he pasado bastante bien, creo que esto es más que suficiente…

-Vale. – gruñó Kidd, con pensamientos asesinos – Pues suéltame ya.

-Ah, pero no era eso a lo que me refería.

Y, ante el pasmo de Kidd, Law salió de la habitación con su ropa…

…y cerró la puerta, tranquilamente.

-Esto SÍ lo es. – dijo la voz de Law desde fuera - Tranquilo, Eustass – ya, vendré a por ti cuando termine unas cosillas…

…y su risa mientras bajaba por las escaleras del torreón fue ahogada por un torrente de insultos y rugidos que hizo temblar prácticamente toda la zona mientras Kidd furioso intentaba tirar la puerta a golpes o romper la cadena, lo que viniera primero.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Las ninfas, por su parte, estaban gritando, riendo como colegialas y montando lo que parecía ser una fiesta monumental en los cuadros,al tiempo que los objetos estaban estupefactos mientras se escuchaba por todo el castillo la resolución del encierro de Kidd, del que se acababan de enterar.

Desde luego, las puertas del torreón estaban bien insonorizadas, desde luego.

Y el caso era que llevaban tres o cuatro días haciéndose putadas de ese calibre, mutuamente, como por ejemplo el día que habían desaparecido unas cuerdas de la fragua y habían oído a Kidd rugir furioso desde la habitación mientras Law estaba en la enfermería como si tal cosa, con la consecuencia más que evidente cuando Brook había conseguido abrir la puerta y desatar a Kidd…

…o el día que Law, al tirar de uno de sus libros en la biblioteca, casi había sido sepultado por una avalancha de libros…

…o el día en que Kidd había amanecido con una correa de perro puesta…

…o el día en que, por lo visto, toda la ropa de Law había desaparecido del armario mientras Kidd, con una sonrisa retorcida, se hacía el tonto.

Aunque con eso las ninfas, como en esta ocasión, no se quejaron en absoluto, especialmente cuando Law había salido detrás de Kidd a pedir explicaciones.

Además, la ropa había acabado apareciendo.

Y también habían estado follando entre putada y putada como desesperados, para luego pasar la noche relativamente tranquilos, casi como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Pero…¿pero esto qué es? – murmuró Ussop, perplejo.

-Yo no sé si se quieren, se odian, o qué… - supiró Nami. Al menos mientras estaban haciendo burradas ella y las otras habían podido pasar, eso sí.

-Se quieren, se quieren – aseveró Luffy, tranquilamente.

-Precisamente esto es porque ya se están llevando bien. – dijo Robin.

Nami y Ussop la miraron con estupor.

-¿Eh?

-Pues yo con menos cariño me apañaría. – murmuró Ussop.

-Pensadlo…¿qué habría pasado si el Amo hubiese intentado semejante cosa desde el principio? ¿O si Law hubiese hecho lo del collar a la semana? Seguramente uno habría matado al otro y se acabó la historia.

-Robiiiin…

-La verdad es que tiene razón – suspiró Ussop. – Aunque llevan un poco…"raros" desde hace unos días.

-Ah, sí…desde que le di las cartas a Traffy. – dijo Luffy, tranquilamente.

…

…

…

-¿QUE TÚ QUÉEEEEEEEE?

Hasta Robin tenía expresión estupefacta.

Claro…entonces…eso explicaba…

Eso explicaba todo ese "desahogo".

****AHORA****

Kidd inspiró, entre jadeos, aliviando por fin su cansancio y frustración.

TRES HORAS.

Tres. Putas. Horas.

ESO era lo que había tardado el cabronazo de Trafalgar en dignarse a volver con su sonrisita y sacarlo de la puta celda…

…o, más bien, quitarle las cadenas, porque salir ya había salido él solito para tirarse sobre el aprendiz de médico y enseñarle un par de cosas, así como para exigirle una compensación por haberle hecho pasar frío.

Para lo que también habían tardado unas buenas tres horas.

Tres horas que habían acabado con él encima del sofá sobre un ahora exhausto Trafalgar Law al que sujetaba de la cabeza, dejando escapar un rugido en sordina cuando el moreno terminó de beberse su esencia, sin dejar de mirarlo…

Y, aun así, tenía esa miradita de suficiencia, pensó Kidd, cogiéndole de la cara mientras lo veía tragárselo todo. Sonrió al ver la cara que puso cuando terminó de tragar, abriendo los ojos mientras Kidd le limpiaba la boca.

-Te odio. Mucho… - siseó Kidd, pero mirándolo de una forma que contradecía lo que acababa de decir.

A pesar del cansancio, la sonrisa de Law se acentuó.

-Pues menos mal…yo no sabía que a los que odiabas te los tirabas en el suelo. Y en los sofás. Y en el pasillo.Y en el sofá, de nuevo.

Ambos rieron, cansados ya, antes de besarse con agotada ansia, sintiendo ahora los dos que se abrazaban con fuerza después de esos días, sintiéndose bastante mejor.

Esos días, habían dejado salir buena parte del cabreo mutuo por lo que había pasado con lo de las cartas y con lo de…

Law suspiró.

Sabía que Kidd no lo había hecho a mala idea.

Además…

Por las noches de cada uno de esos días, ambos habían parecido olvidar parte del cabreo…y se había dado cuenta de que Kidd, en esos momentos, parecía realmente preocupado por lo que quisieran decir los tatuajes, no sólo por curiosidad.

Inspiró.

Esto no le había pasado antes. Nunca.

Ni le había importado, tampoco.

-Si me lo hubieses preguntado en otro momento, no me habría cabreado. Lo del _quid pro quo_.

Kidd se dio cuenta de a qué se refería.

Era lo que había empezado en parte todo eso.

-Sigue sin hacer falta que me lo digas ya. – gruñó levemente - Así que duérmete.

-Me apetece decírtelo… - dijo Law. – Así que aprovecha, porque puedo otro día no estar de humor.

Kidd se dio cuenta de que hablaba totalmente en serio.

_Una especie de seta con patas caminaba por el pasillo, con un gorro que le quedaba todavía enorme._

_ Cinco pasos a la derecha._

_Dos a la izquierda._

_Estirándose, alcanzó de puntillas el picaporte y lo abrió._

_Entonces, vio que mamá, con cara de cansada pero relajada, estaba leyendo un ía hacerlo después de trabajar, ya fuera de bailarina, con hombres o como Doflamingo. Aunque sabía que el que más le gustaba, y mucho, era el primero._

_-Hola, enano. – sonrió un poco Ayume en cuanto lo vio en la puerta, ocultando un bostezo, pero haciéndole sitio en la cama. - ¿No te puedes dormir?_

_Muchas veces esa cama la compartía con Doflamingo(caso en el cual el sitio a Law se le hacía igualmente), pero éste ahora estaba "trabajando". _

_O sea, dándole una paliza a alguien, por lo que Law sabía. Lejos de esa zona, por supuesto._

_A sus cuatro años, tenía que reconocer que había aprendido bastante, en parte por que en casa Doflamingo no era precisamente discreto y en parte también porque su madre, muchas veces, en lugar de hablarle como a un niño, le hablaba como si fuera un adulto enano._

_Law no podía estar más contento con eso. No entendía muy bien por qué muchos adultos decidían que por ser niño, era idiota. Con sus padres no había ese problema._

_Haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo, Law subió por la cama, tumbándose en seguida al lado de su madre, con cuidado de no chafarle el libro cuando ella lo rodeó con el brazo._

_-¿Entiendes algo de lo que pone? – dijo Ayume, acercándole el libro._

_Law lo miró y leyó, casi de corrido:_

_-"Rhett la amaba. Al menos, le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Y cómo iba a poder dudarlo ah…?" – Law frunció el ceño - Puagh…Esto es de chicas._

_Ayume rio divertida._

_-Law, cariño, soy una chica. – luego le revolvió el pelo - Bien…vas mejorando. No me explico por qué coño no te adelantan el curso en la escuela – dijo Ayume con una sonrisa orgullosa._

_Aburrido, Law apartó la vista del libro. Lo entendía, pero era una auténtica cursilada. _

_Miró entonces a su madre, que seguía leyendo, embelesada. Se dio cuenta como otras tantas veces de que a Ayume, gracias al camisón de tirantes que llevaba ahora que hacía más calor, se le veía el tatuaje del antebrazo tan bien como los tatuajes que tenía en los reversos de las manos. De aún más pequeño, esos soles extraños le habían llegado a hipnotizar, aunque hacía poco se había empezado a preguntar porqué tenía dos en las manos y uno en el brazo, donde no siempre se le veía._

_Y tampoco se le había escapado que en las fotos de antes de nacer él ella sólo llevaba el tatuaje del brazo derecho._

_-¿Mamá?_

_-¿Mmh?_

_-Te quería preguntar._

_-Dispara._

_-¿Por qué llevas los tatuajes así?_

_Con eso, Ayume despegó la vista del libro para suspirar._

_-Bueno…Verás, Law. De donde vengo, los tatuajes como estos, con estas formas, se hacen por cosas importantes. Tanto las malas como las buenas._

_-¿Por qué las malas también?_

_-Para que a uno no se le olviden. Así que pensé, eh, vale, me ha pasado algo malo y tengo que tenerlo en cuenta, pero no quiero recordarlo siempre, así que mejor me lo pongo donde no siempre se me vea. Y, las cosas buenas, me las pongo mejor en las manos, que ahí me las ve todo el mundo y así las recuerdo más._

_Al ver la pregunta en los ojos de Law, ella lo soltó y entonces, le enseñó ambas manos._

_-Mira. Este es por ti. – dijo, acercándole el de la izquierda, con una leve sonrisa. Luego le enseñó la derecha – Este es por Doflamingo. – la sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido cuando señaló la del brazo- Y…bueno, el del antebrazo es por mis padres, que me echaron de casa._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Y yo qué sé. – suspiró Ayume…_

_…y no se le pasó por alto la expresión pensativa de la cara de Law._

_-¿Dónde viven?_

_-Muy lejos de aquí – rio Ayume – Demasiado para que un renacuajo de cuatro años vaya solo…Dios, Doflamingo y tú sois iguales, él también se puso así…- rio otra vez - Aparte, por ellos no hace falta que te preocupes, ya nos ocupamos Dofla y yo. Tienen lo que merecen._

_Y Ayume dio la conversación por terminada dándole un beso en la cabeza._

Tras oír la historia, Kidd guardó silencio unos momentos.

Y Law notó que su garra iba, con toda la suavidad posible, al tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Este de aquí…es por ella?

-Sí. – dijo Law, con voz queda – Fue el primero que me hice, en cuanto tuve dieciséis años, aunque quise hacerlo desde los nueve. Los otros son un homenaje, especialmente los de aquí – dijo, señalando sus manos.

Sintió entonces que Kidd lo abrazaba con más fuerza, pero curiosamente también de una forma más suave, antes de que la Bestia dijera, con voz ronca:

-No tenía que habértelo preguntado así.

_Lo siento._

Law entonces sintió la garganta seca.

-La mataron. – murmuró. – A sangre fría.

Con eso, Kidd apretó los dientes, sintiendo una furia muy distinta a la que podía sentir mientras, con más fuerza, apretaba a Law, sintiendo casi físicamente cómo, con eso y a pesar de un leve temblor, el moreno pareció haberse quitado un peso de encima, dejándose entonces acunar en los enormes brazos de la Bestia.

Otra vez, las palabras estaban de más.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

-Nami…¿sabes que no es tuyo, no?

La plumero dio un bote, gritando…

…y respirando cuando vio que era la tacita.

-Uf…Luffy…menos mal, menudo susto. Tranquilo…pienso devolverlo. Además, ¿no lo están utilizando, no?

Luffy la miró…y sonrió un poco.

Más cuando vio para qué lo estaba usando Nami.

-Bueno…pero dáselo esta noche, ¿vale, Nami? Creo que ya se pueden enterar. Además, se han dejado la puerta sin cerrar.

-Vale, tranquilo.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Kidd, horas después, sintió que no podía dormir.

Aún seguía teniendo la conversación con Law en la cabeza. Recordando todo lo que le había contado.

Joder…Matar a una madre a sangre fría…

Ni siquiera hacía unos años se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Había cosas que no se tocaban, joder.

Y más cuando se trataba de Law.

Imaginarse a la "seta con patas" de nueve años viendo… .

Eso le hizo terminar de decidirse.

Inspiró, moviéndose con cuidado para no despertar a Law, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto.

Tenía que mirar el espejo.

Se había dado cuenta entonces de que, en esos días en los que ambos se habían estado gastando bromas pesadas, Law no había mirado en ningún momento el espejo, en parte por eso y en parte por estar tranquilo más tranquilo por lo de Doflamingo.

Pero a Kidd ya se le estaba empezando a hacer raro que el rubio no hubiese llegado ya.

La carta había sido enviada hacía casi dos semanas…lo suyo era que si Doflamingo intentaba venir, hubiese llegado por lo menos hacía un par de días.

Ya tendría que haber llegado una respuesta, o algo.

Se había esperado hacía cosa de dos semanas ver a un Doflamingo furioso en la puerta del castillo, amenazándolo esta vez con escopetas repletas de munición mientras se reía, y Law sonreía de cierta manera mientras él, Kidd, quería estrangular a los dos…

Pero nada.

Ni siquiera una nota amenazante.

Y, con todo lo que había oído y visto, sabía que era perfectamente imposible que Doflamingo se estuviera quieto.

Después de esa conversación, Kidd no había querido decírselo a Law para no joderlo más, pero esto no le olía bien.

Entonces, al llegar a la habitación, vio, con extrañeza y bajo la leve luz de la rosa,que el espejo estaba a los pies de la cama.

Se habría caído durante alguna de sus burradas.

A toda prisa, lo cogió, comprobando que no tenía nada, por lo que suspiró con visible alivio.

Tras eso, dijo:

-Quiero ver a Doflamingo…

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc c

Law despertó de golpe, no supo decir por qué.

Pero de lo que en seguida se dio cuenta era de que Kidd no estaba con él en el sofá.

A toda prisa, se vistió.

-¿Law, qué pasa? – preguntó una criada plumero.

-¿Has visto a Eustass – ya?

-¿Pero no estaba con…?

Con eso, fue ya directo a la habitación que ambos compartían…

…y se encontró con el espejo brillando sobre la cama.

Mostrando…

Y encima voy y lo dejo en cliffhanger.

Encima de que toco todos los palos en este puñetero capítulo...

Sí.

Me vais a matar...

...aunque no podéis, que como lo hagáis...¬w¬

Intentaré actualizar la semana que viene. Hasta entonces...¬w¬

Un beso, guapetonas^^


End file.
